Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Swordsman
by Spartan719
Summary: Three years after the SAO incident, the company that took over ALO, the Yggsdrasill Corporation, took the power and became the biggest corporation in the city. Now Beat Riders and Lockseeds exist in circulation. How will this affect a certain Black Swordsman and his friends?
1. The Orange in the Sky!

**AN: Alright guys, with Gaim reaching a new stage of darkness. I thought it will be a good idea to show off my Gaim. Now then…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

Chapter 1: The Orange from the Sky.

_Pluck the Fruit of Heaven._

There was a jungle. Where many strange fruits and plants grew high and in the center was a huge building in the shape of a tree. In the field was a blue armored warrior with orange-themed armor that made him look like a samurai. He had a crescent-like head crest, as well as the visor resembling an orange slice. He wore a black belt buckle with a knife-like switch with the 'fruit' sliced open. He carried a katana-gun hybrid weapon and in one his hands was a sword that greatly resembled an orange slice. The horse that he was riding maintained his balance.

Behind the warrior was an army of insect-like gray monsters with blue highlights and another armored warrior behind him. The armored warrior's figure emphasized that it was female. She had a magenta bodysuit, similar to her comrade's and her helmet resembles a female knight. And her armor resembled that of a raspberry.

_That the world may be dyed in your image._

_Is that the glory you seek?_

Across from him, was another armored warrior on his bike. He was mostly red and white, having a similar design to his enemy but looked more like a medieval European knight, and his armor also resembled a banana. Even the eyes, torso, and the side horns were yellow; emphasizing the fruit theme. Behind him was an army of the same creatures but had red highlights and another armored warrior. There were also troops piloting watermelon-like aircrafts.

He looked like a brown Viking and his armor was in the theme of an acorn.

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

From the sky, the blue warrior's forces were in a formation that made them look like an orange and red warrior's forces were in the formation of a banana. Then there was a third formation that resembled a green melon.

In the green army, there were the same monster but with green highlights and among them were large naginata-carrying samurai-like mecha, which seemed to be the other mode of the watermelon-like aircrafts. In front of that army was a shielded white samurai-like warrior with a bodysuit similar to the blue one's. He wore green melon-themed armor, a light green visor, and a stag-like head crest.

Beside him was a gun-wielding green Chinese-themed Rider with grape-themed armor, with purple compound eyes. The warrior's figure emphasized that it was a female. She looked at the blue warrior and looked down as if regretting a decision that was made.

The white warrior sensed her distress and looked at her but she looked back, gesturing that everything was fine.

Somewhere in the forest, was a blonde-haired girl in a white dress wearing some kind of silver necklace. She was sleeping in a bed of vines with her skin being green before waking up. When she did, she reveals that she has one red eye and her skin turned pale.

_Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

The blue warrior looks to his left and sees the girl. She had a flower pinned in her hair and in her hand was a fruit in the shape of a lock. She appeared to be watching the event.

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

The girl becomes surprised as the wind blows her flower off. As it lands on the war area, the blue warrior roared, signaling his forces to attack. He soon charged himself. His comrade seemed devastated but shook it off and rushed with him.

_But what if fate itself were to call you…_

The red forces then charged next as the red warrior took lead. Then the white and green warriors stood up, ready for the battle.

_To change the world?_

_To turn the course of the future…_

The blue and red forces begin firing at each other as they continued their charge at one another.

_You cannot defy fate._

The blue and red warrior roared as they were about to clash but the girl looks at the battle with a sad and worried look.

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

The green army was watching along with its armored warriors as the Orange and Banana Warrior charged at each other…

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura. and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

Somewhere in the city, there was a shopping district, where all sorts of people where rooming around. Among them was a crying young boy talking to a young man.

"So you lost your mommy, huh?" He asked.

The boy nodded in response.

The young man was taller, had black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. His name was Kazuto Kirigaya but his friends call him Kirito, since it the in-game name he used for the past few years. He was wearing a dark hoodie, a white shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, sometimes life sucks, and you wanna cry. But you can't let it beat you." Kirito said as he knelt to the boy's level. "You gotta take it on like a game." He said.

To him, it's been nearly three years since the events of Sword Art Online, a year since ending Alfheim Online where his girlfriend, Asuna, was trapped in by her supposed fiancée, Sugou. And it's been a few months since the events of Gun Gale Online.

Also, the corporation that took over Alfheim; Yggsdrasill Corporation, have really made a big name for themselves and have become well known in the city. They specialize in all kinds of things outside Alfheim such as clothes and real estate.

"If you cry, that's it. You lose." Kirito said. "You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what happens, everyone has the strength to put up a fight. So what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my mommy…" He answered.

"Good!" Kirito then decided to come with the boy to help him find his mom.

"Hey, mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, your son is lost!" Kirito called. Just then…

"Keiichi!" A young woman called and the boy ran to her before giving her a hug. "Thank goodness!" She said with relief.

"You see that? You win!" Kirito said.

"Thanks, mister!" The boy said.

"No problem!" Kirito said before leaving. He approached a motorcycle with a box tied to the back.

"Uh…" The woman started, getting Kirito's attention. "I'm sorry, were you delivering something?"

"It's okay, the curry is still warm and good!" Kirito assured before driving off.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"**HELLO~! KAWAGOE CITY!" **A voice boomed throughout the city. The city was pretty much typical except for the giant building which looked like a tree, which was Yggdrasill Headquarters. In a radio station, there was a middle-aged man with a polka dot shirt with various logos on, blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone wrapped around his neck. This was the man broadcasting to the city.

"**It's DJ Sagara coming to you live!"**

Meanwhile somewhere else, there was a stage where a dance team was doing their routine when upbeat hip-pop themed music was playing. Many people cheered for them as they were dancing. They were the Beat Rider Team; Team Gaim.

Among them was a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing shirt, black tights, a checkered hoodie wrapped around her waist, and sneakers. Her name was Suguha Kirigaya but other people know her as Leafa in Alfheim.

Another among them was a girl with brown eyes and long lightish brown hair. She was wearing a blue hoodie with a checkered pattern that was zipped open, blue denim shorts with black stockings, and had pink sneakers on. Her name was Asuna Yuuki or just Asuna in-game.

One of the males was one of the taller dancers. He was wearing a similar hoodie zippered up with a white t-shirt behind it, black baggy pants, and red sneakers. He had lightish red spiky hair with a headband over him. His name was Ryotaro Tsuboi or Klein, in-game.

Another female of the group, had short brown, brown eyes tied in ribbons that only fell past her chin, and wore half-rimmed glasses. She wore a white hoodie with blue sleeves and pockets, blue tights, and neon green sneakers. Her name was Asada Shino or Sinon, in-game. Kirito met her a few months ago in Gun Gale Online and helped her get over her fear of guns. At first she wasn't interested in this but as popularity grew, so did her curiosity.

Another member was one of the shorter female ones. She had brown eyes and hair in short pigtails. She was wearing a grey sweater with a blue hood and a checker pattern in her hood, a white shirt with purple highlights, blue pants, and purple shoes. Her name was Ayano Keiko, or Silica, in-game.

The final member of the dancing team was a tall female. She had short brown hair customized with clips at the side and brown hair. She was wearing a short sleeve short with wristbands on her, a light blue sweater wrapped around her waist, checkered tights, and white shoes. Her name was Rika Shinozaki or Lisbeth, in-game.

The team was dancing happily while the crowd cheered for them.

"**This one goes out to all the Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete!" **DJ Sagara said. **"It's blue skies and sunshine again today over Yggdrasill Tower! Here we go!"**

The next scene shows how much fame Yggsdrasill has gotten over the years. Clothes, credit cards, charity events, hospitals, and even garbage men; Yggsdrasill owns them.

Back with Team Gaim, everyone was still dancing as the crowd cheered until the music suddenly stopped.

Everybody was confused until they looked to see who was over at the speakers. It was group of people who were wearing black and red jackets with matching uniforms.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Suguha exclaimed as she walked over to them.

"Not those Baron creeps again!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Baron's taking this stage." One of the members explained. Everyone was arguing and DJ Sagara spoke over the radio.

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you! But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place!" **

The member offered their card back, which they took.

* * *

(In the DJ room)

"So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!" He said over the mike. He then got two locks in his hands.

One had an orange on it and had the code 'LS-07' on it. While the other lock had a banana with the code 'LS-08'.

"Lock Seeds!"

* * *

(At the stage)

"You wanna go?" The member scoffed as he got a Lockseed with a pinecone on it and it had the code 'LS-01'.

"No problem! Let's play!" Suguha said as she got a Lockseed with a sunflower seed on it and it had the code 'LS-00'.

"Suguha! Maybe we should call Yuuya!" Shino suggested.

"I can do this!" Suguha said.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do the dirty in style!" **DJ Sagara explained.

Suguha and the member opened their locks and yellow virtual field appeared in front of them and above Suguha and the member were zippers which opened up, revealing a forest. And out of each portal was a tiny chrysalis monster. Suguha's had blue highlights while the Baron's had red highlights.

"**Keep on winning, build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! Ok, rock to the beat, Riders!"**

"**BATTLE START!" **

The two little Inves began their fight as each team was cheering for their respective Inves to win. Meanwhile, from behind the crowds, was Peco, a Baron Member. He appeared to be waiting for something.

Zack, the player, looked at him and nodded as Peco just assembled a slingshot. He fired and the shot it Suguha's hand.

"Ow!" She then dropped her Lockseed. Suguha looked around to see what just happened. "Huh? What-?" Just then her Inves broke out of the ring and started attacking everyone. Team Gaim was backing up as did the crowd.

"Hey, stupid, don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Zack said. Suguha gave him a glare before Kirito stops on his bike to see what's going on.

Suguha tried getting her Lockseed but the Inves jumped in front of her. Just as it was about to attack, Kirito rammed it with his bike. He quickly got off, got the Lockseed, and gained control. A zipper portal appeared in front of the Inves and it jumped in it. Kirito then closed the Lockseed. He then sees that the Lockseed was damaged.

"Oniichan…" Suguha said.

"Are you okay, Sugu?" Kirito asked as he offered his hand. Suguha took it as he helped her off. Just then, the rest of Team Gaim approached him.

'Kirito! How are you doing?"

"Well enough."

"You called your Inves off first." Zack said before dismissing his Inves. "That means we win by forfeit, right?"

"**YOU WIN!"**

Suguha was just staring at them before leaving. Kirito was chasing her before Asuna followed.

"Sugu!"

"Just leave me alone! You're the one who called Beat Riders dumb kiddy stuff!"

"It's true. You haven't even participated in some of the online territory battles recently. Yui has been starting to get worried." Asuna pointed out.

"So just go back to being responsible and leave us alone!" Suguha said before leaving.

"Sorry, she took your leave the hardest." Asuna said. Just then they see Yuuya, Team Gaim's leader, approaching them.

"Suguha! Asuna! Are you two okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Yuuya…You got me this Lockseed and I screwed it up…And now, Baron's stolen our stage."

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?"

"I can't call you for everything, Yuuya! You've got things to do…"

"Come on…"

"I'm really sorry!" She said before leaving.

Yuuya then looked at Kirito.

"Hey there. Been a while." He said.

"You saved her back there, didn't you, Kazuto?"

* * *

(Throughout the city)

"**Oh man!" **DJ Sagara started as people were watching his broadcast. **"When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh!**

Then a screen popped up, voting for who's better; Team Gaim or Team Baron?

Many people voted for Team Baron.

"**Baron's just raking in the votes here! And Gaim's losing points like it's nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!"**

* * *

(In Team Baron's headquarters)

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Piece of cake!"

Peco then noticed someone walking down the stairs. He was wearing the same uniform that they were wearing but had brown hair.

"Hey, Kaito! We're steamrolling these ruffians!" Peco said.

"Is that news? The weak shall perish, and the strong survive. Such are the rules of nature." Kaito said as he took his seat.

"What he said!" The rest of Team Baron cheered on.

* * *

(In Team Gaim's headquarters)

"I can't believe those Baron thugs…" Ryotaro said.

"At least we're putting the pressure on them in Alfheim." Asuna assured them. "But I still wish Kirito was here…"

"You're still going on about him?" Suguha asked.

"Well, he did bail out on us." Liz pointed out.

"But it's just not like him though." Asuna explained. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"But why would he just quit on us, though?" Shino wondered.

* * *

(In Dicey Café)

A dark skinned man was the owner of the place and Kirito knew him well. He was tall, muscular and bold, had a beard beneath his chin, and had dark eyes. His name was Andrew or Agil, in-game.

Ever since the Beat Rider Game has taken the city by storm, it's become a place for Beat Riders to hang out and watch any news regarding the Beat Riders.

Kirito and Yuuya were having a drink as they were watching the news.

"It's been a different street from when you took off." Yuuya said.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now." Andrew pointed out.

Kirito looks to see a private booth with a man in his late twenties, wore a black suit and a matching hat. Next to him was a case and he was showing someone a Himawari Lockseed on an iPad. His name was Lock Dealer Sid. The boy he was talking to; looked at it to make sure it was right.

"I'll take it!" the boy answered.

Sid smiled as he took the Lockseed out in from his bag in a glass case before giving it to him. The boy gave him money in return.

"This city is crawling with Lock Dealers." Yuuya started. "And the team rankings might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds." He said as the boy left.

"It's kinda sad to see, really." Kirito said but he understood in the teams' wanting for power.

"You think?" Andrew asked. "It's a hell of a lot better than what happened three years ago." He stated.

"That is true but still…" Kirito said. "…where did the Inves come from really? And how did they even get into circulation anyways?"

The three then watched a Yggsdrasill commercial.

* * *

(At Kirito's home)

Kirito unlocked the door and dropped his bag. His parents were on a business trip and they wouldn't be back for a while. It was Kirito's job to be the adult of the house, which was one of the reasons why he quitted the team. He thought back to what his dad said before he left.

"_Being an adult…It means looking after themselves. In fact, you should start buying food and getting a job now. You're already an adult now, Kazuto."_

Soon after, he started unpacking his stuff but not before looking at his picture from when he was with Team Gaim. He noticed how close he and Asuna were close.

'_But looking after myself is all I can do. My hands are full with school and work. It was tough for me to drop all the things I care about for this. How is that different from before? I wish I could be by your side again, Asuna…'_

Kirito then started working on a way for Yui to be able to see into this world. He was using several pieces of technology hoping to find a way.

'_I want to transform, into someone strong enough to do anything. But that's a naïve point of view. I'm not just going to wake up one day and be a completely different person. Because life's not as easy.'_

Later, he was studying on his assignments for school before deciding to check in on Yui.

'_I just hope I can grow up with you, Asuna.'_

* * *

(The next day)

Kirito managed to leave school early to attend his part time job. As he was doing his job, he thought about Team Gaim.

When the Beat Riders were first introduced in the city, he and the others didn't really think much of it. But as it gained popularity, along with Lockseeds, they became more interested in the game. In fact, when their newest friend, Yuuya, proposed forming a Beat Rider Team there were no objections.

But ever since he left the team, he was a little distant from his friends. Suguha was still a little mad at him while Asuna was extremely worried about him.

He soon shook off his thoughts and continued working as a delivery guy.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's headquarters)

The team was practicing their dance moves since their stage was taken. With no more Lockseeds available, the only thing that was keeping their rankings was the online territory battles in Alfheim. But it still wasn't enough to become #1 in the rankings.

As they were practicing, Asuna went outside and looked at the sky, as did Kirito, hoping they would see each other very soon.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

Yuuya arrived inside after being called by Sid. He went to his private room and Sid looked at him. Sid was sipping tea as Yuuya approached him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yuuya asked.

"Well, you team is in a bit of trouble, aren't they?" Sid asked. "I could offer you something that could turn the tables…"

"Another new Lock?" Yuuya asked.

"No, this." Sid answered as brought out a black belt buckle-like device with a knife on its side.

* * *

(With Kirito)

Kirito was walking away after his shift was done but got a text from Yuuya.

"Yuuya?" He then read the text. "'I got my hands on something good. Check it out'." It read before he sees a picture of the device. "What the?"

He then read the address of where Yuuya wanted to meet.

* * *

(Around the old warehouses)

Asuna and Suguha were walking around, seemingly looking for someone. Asuna soon sees Kirito approaching them.

"Yo." Kirito greeted.

"What are you doing here, Oniichan?" Suguha asked. Both she and asuna were confused on why Kirito would be out here, especially near the edge of town.

"Yuuya called me out here." Kirito answered. Before walking past the two girls while looking for Yuuya. Soon the three discover an area with strange plants growing and a zipper portal was opened behind those plants. The zipper portal looked like the ones that the Inves spawned from and Kirito looked at it.

"What are these?" Suguha asked as she examined the plants.

"Isn't that an Inves portal?" Asuna asked.

"Did someone open a Lockseed?" Kirito wondered but it was unlikely considering there the only people here. "I wonder where it leads." Kirito thought out loud before going in.

"Hey!" Both Suguha and Asuna called out before going in as well.

They entered a strange forest, surrounded by trees and vines, where strange purple fruit were grown.

"What is this place?" Suguha wondered out loud.

"Don't ask me." Kirito answered.

"I don't know, but this place is giving me the creeps." Asuna answered.

Soon Suguha pulled Asuna and Kirito behind a tree. The two seemed confused at this.

"What's gotten into you?" Kirito asked. Suguha hushed him and they looked to see what Suguha was seeing.

"Look." She said.

There were full sized Elementary Inves as opposed to action figure sized ones in the Inves Game. They were examining the fruit around before trying to eat them. The red one threw one to the ground, implying that it wasn't ripe yet. The blue one ate its heartily as it was ripe.

"Are those Inves?" Kirito asked.

"Gotta be." Asuna answered.

"Then…is this some kind of Inves nest?" Kirito wondered as he walked around. He then took a look at some of the fruits nearby. The fruit stem resembled the lock arms of Lockseeds and its endocarp resembled that of lychee. Out of curiosity, Kirito plucked two of the fruits form the vines and started at them.

Asuna then noticed something lurking behind her and Suguha as Kirito continuing staring at the fruit in his hands.

'_They look so delicious…' _Kirito thought as he was close to taking a bite when…

Asuna and Suguha notice an Inves behind them but it was different from the Elementary Inves; it was about the size of a full-grown human and resembled a white tiger with its lower torso and long claws but most of its upper body was covered in jade armor with oriental designs.

"AAAAHHH!" Suguha yelled, snapping Kirito out of his thoughts. Asuna grabbed by of them by the hands and ran away from it with them. After several feet, the three hid behind a tree.

"Did we lose it?" Kirito asked.

"I think so." Suguha responded.

"We have to get out of here. This place is starting to scare me a little." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out of here alive. I promise." Kirito said before noticing the device from the picture Yuuya sent them. He picked it up and showed it to the girls. "This is what Yuuya wanted show us, right?"

"So, does that mean Yuuya has been here? If so, then…where is he?" Suguha wondered.

"It looks like a belt buckle." Asuna examined.

"You're right. I wonder…" Kirito said before placing the device on his waist. When he did a yellow belt was formed around him; connecting him and the belt. Then a faceplate materialized on the blank side. It was the armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

Just then the fruit in his hands transformed. One of them was the Orange Lockseed while the other had a strawberry design on it with the code 'LS-06'.

"What-!?" Was basically everyone's reactions.

"Aren't those Lockseeds!?" Asuna recognized.

"So that means…the fruit here are…" Kirito concluded,

"So the Inves here eats these?" Suguha asked.

"They're probably summoned through the Lockseeds because they're attracted to them." Asuna concluded.

"Probably." Kirito answered. But their thoughts were interrupted when the Inves from before, the Byakko Inves, finally caught up to them. The three then ran away from it.

"Damn it!" Kirito muttered but the three found the zipper portal and went through it Unfortunately, the Byakko Inves followed as well.

"This way!" Kirito instructed as they ran throughout the warehouses. The three then found a safe place to hide as the Inves was looking for them.

"What is that thing!? Is it an Inves!?" Suguha asked.

"Probably." Asuna answered.

Kirito looked at the back of the Orange Lockseed and sees that it was in an octagonal shape. He looks at the center of the belt buckle to see that it had a compartment that the Lockseed can fit in.

The Inves's armor started to glow and fried beams from it, destroying everything in plain sight. One of the beams almost got them, but it missed. Kirito thought about their situation before looking back at the two girls.

"I'll draw him away! You two get out of here while he's distracted!" Kirito instructed.

"No, Kirito. It's too dangerous!" Asuna protested.

"Just find somebody please! I, at least, want most of us to come out of this alive!" Kirito said before moving out of cover.

"Kirito!" Asuna called out. She tried to get to him but Suguha held her back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is. We have to go now though!" Suguha said, who didn't like this anymore than Asuna did. Asuna ignored her and ran after them

Kirito ran in front of the Byakko Inves.

"This way, you freak!" Kirito yelled before running away. The Inves started chasing after him. Kirito used some impressive parkour moves over a few of the crates while the Inves was charging at him.

Soon a fence stopped him and he grabbed a nearby pipe as the Inves caught up with him.

"You ugly-!" Kirito said before swinging it at the Inves but it barely felt anything.

The Inves then disarmed him, smacked him, and threw him through the fence. Kirito rolled on the ground as the Inves approached him.

Asuna and Suguha found them and prayed that Kirito will be alright.

Kirito then looked at his hand which was holding the Orange Lockseed. He looked back at the approaching Inves. He didn't want to die; he didn't survive SAO, ALO, and GGO just to die in real life. Kirito was desperate enough to do anything to live.

He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed. The latch opened and the orange on it lit with an orange light.

"**ORANGE!"**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Instead of an Inves, a giant orange appeared but instead of a normal fruit it was an orange sphere with metal studs. Kirito then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The belt soon made a horn-like sound, the kind in which warlords would use during the Sengoku era. It then turned into music with the Byakko Inves staring at him.

"What do I do next?" Kirito asked. He soon noticed the little sword-shaped lever. "This?"

He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped and landed on Kirito's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the orange and onto Kirito's body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Huh? Am I an orange now?" Kazuto asked before his head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on his forehead. Then the sphere dropped an orange samurai-like helmet with studs. When it landed it turned the visor orange, making it look like an orange slice. The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that orange like scimitar appeared in his right hand. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eh?" Gaim looked at himself in awe. "Whoa…"

"N-Nani!?" Asuna let out. She too was speechless of the transformation. While Suguha was amazed.

"Did Oniichan just transform into a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider?"

"They're basically people who fight for justice and the lives of innocents." Suguha explained as she and Asuna continued watchine.

The Byakko Inves simply just growled, jumped, and tried to swat at Gaim.

"Hey! Get off!" Gaim said as he flipped the Inves over his shoulder. Gaim looked back and was slightly amazed at his new power.

'_I can fight him like this!' _Gaim thought as the Inves got up and charged again. They soon moved to another warehouse and the Inves was constantly trying to slash Gaim. Gaim was landing more hits with his Daidaimaru.

"Okay, c'mon!" Gaim said only with the Inves grabbing him and throwing him outside into a pile of junk.

Gaim got up and tried to stab him only to be disarmed. The Inves grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him. Gaim's arm soon landed on the sword that was hanging from the side of his belt. He grabbed it and slashed the Inves as he withdrew it, causing it to move back. Gaim landed another slash and went for the Daidaimaru.

He tested both swords.

"It's been a while since I dual-wielded but…I can still do this!" Gaim said as he rushed towards the Inves. He slashed the Inves with both swords and it was doing a huge amount of damage. The Inves finally broke Gaim's combo when it kicked him. It soon tried running away.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased after it. The Byakko Inves jumped onto a building and fired its beams on several cars around Gaim. They exploded but Gaim is unharmed.

"Okay, that's it! My turn!" Gaim said as he jumped too, only to grab onto the railing. Just as he was about to go over it, the Inves swatted him away making him fall down. "Damn it!" Gaim noticed some stairs nearby and climbed.

"Okay, where were we?" Gaim said as he finally arrived at the same level as the Inves. The Inves kicked him back but Gaim pointed his weapons at him. Gaim looked to see the yellow portion of his Musou Saber and pulled it, making five lights in the gold line of the blade. He pulled the trigger causing and shot five rounds in succession.

"Wow, that's handy." Gaim commented as he pulled the guard back again and fired another load of five rounds onto the Inves. He tried firing again but he was out. "I'm out already!?"

The Byakko Inves charged but Gaim dodged, slashing him in the process. The Inves tried slashing but Gaim defended himself with his swords and kicked the Inves away. As he got into a combat position he notices a hold at the end of the Daidaimaru's hilt. He looks at the Musou Saber's hilt to see it was the right shape for it.

"Do these…?" Gaim thought out loud before connecting the two blades making it a double bladed lance. "They do!" Gaim remarked.

The Inves roared as it try to slash Gaim again. Gaim dodged and slashed again. The Inves decided to retreat by going up the stairs.

"Hey, get back here!" Gaim said as he followed only with the Inves turning around and slashing him. Gaim tried to fight back but the Inves blocked it and kicked him away. It punched Gaim and grabbed him before throwing him over the railing.

He landed on the floor and got up but felt a presence behind him. He looks to see a girl with brown boots, white clothing, blonde hair and a red eye. To Gaim, she looked just like…

"Sugu!?" Gaim remarked as he got up.

"Be warned." The girl started. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate" She said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Is that you, Sugu!?" Gaim asked as he walked towards her but he was paying attention to what she said.

"Continue down this path…And there shall be no turning back." She continued. "You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image." She finished. To Gaim, this didn't make much sense but he remembered every word for later.

"If that's…" Then the Byakko Inves showed up and Gaim got in front of 'Suguha'.

"If that's what it takes to protect you and the others then so be it!" Gaim said. 'Suguha' had a face filled with sadness and regret as she unlocked the Lockseed and removed it from the Sengoku Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

She placed it in Gaim's hand. The Inves charged again but Gaim defended himself and slashed him off the building. Gaim followed in and pursuit and looks to see 'Suguha' pointing at his Musou Saber. He looks to see a Lockseed compartment. He placed it in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He looks to see 'Suguha' gone.

"**1-0-0-0!"**

He sees the Inves getting up and firing its beams. Gaim deflected them when spinning his lance. His Musou Saber was charging with orange energy.

"Taste this!" Gaim said as he released a couple of orange energy slices. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his lance to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange energy as well.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced the Inves and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim got the Lockseed out and placed it back in his Sengoku Driver before closing it. When he did, his armor and weapon dissipated leaving Kirito. Kirito looked at himself for a few brief seconds before Asuna dived into his arms and Suguha approached him.

"Sugu. Asuna…" Kirito let out before looking where her blonde doppelganger was last seen.

'_Then who was that and what did she meant by what she said?' _He wondered.

"Idiot!" She let out. "I-I thought you were going to die!" She said while trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine now, don't worry." Kirito said as Asuna let go of him.

"I still can't believe you transform into a Kamen Rider!" Suguha said.

"Huh?"

Suguha got her phone out and looked up a video on Kamen Riders and showed it to both Kirito and Asuna.

The video showed a Kamen Rider with his left side black and his right side green fighting a monster. Then it showed a black Rider with his helmet red, his torso yellow, and his legs green as he was fighting a different monster. They then see a white Rider whose suit resembled a spacesuit fighting as well. Then there was one last Rider, who had a black trench coat with red rubies on him fighting another monster using magic.

"Like I said to Asuna, they're people who fight for justice and the lives of the innocent. I think…you would make a Great Rider."

"So I would be…Kamen Rider Gaim?" Kirito asked.

Kirito then removed the Lockseed to look at it.

"So, what happens now?" Asuna asked. Kirito continued looking at the Lockseed.

"I still I can't believe that I actually…transformed." Kirito remarked.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Olympic Battles I)

"Hello and welcome to the first Kamen Rider Olympic Battles! I am one your hosts, Nihlus Kryis! Or better known as…Kamen Rider Decade!" Nihlus introduced himself over the mike.

"And I'm Asada Shino or Kamen Rider…Ryugen." Shino said as she brought out her Lockseed before putting it away.

"So Shino, which course will it be for this battle?"

"The one hundred meter race! Featuring the Neo-Heisei Riders!" Shino announced as all the primary Neo-Heisei Riders were at their starting points.

"We have Kamen Rider W! OOO! Fourze! Wizard! And last but not least, Gaim!" Nihlus announced as all the Riders were waving at the crowds of people.

"Okay all bets are locked in and all Riders, please take your position!" Shino announced and all the Riders were locked in.

Kamen Rider Birth appeared with his gun, aimed at the sky, and fired.

"Go!" Birth watched the race begins as dead pigeon fell on top of him.

"Looks like Wizard and Gaim are close with W and Foruze shortly behind them!" Shino observed.

"Why is OOO walking!?" They looked to see OOO just walking. "Idiot, this is a race!"

"Let's just ignore him and oh boy, W is getting real close."

W is catching up as Fourze was getting tried.

"So Shino, who did you bet on?" Nihlus asked.

"W." She answered.

"Really? You're not betting on your friend?"

"No offense to him, but W's Cyclone Memory can easily make him faster." Nihlus then noticed they're past the halfway mark.

"They are past the halfway mark and W has just passed Wizard while closing in on Gaim!"

They all start to get tired as the finish line was right in front of them. They were getting near as W, Wizard, and Gaim were neck-to-neck.

W then showed amazing speed and passed through the finish line. Gaim entered second and Wizard as third. Fourze crawled his way to the finish line.

"It is over! W is the winner!" Nihlus announced. W was cherring on while Wizard was passed out from exhaustion and Gaim hid his face in shame.

OOO then walked over to the finish line.

"What is with him!?"

* * *

**AN: There's my Gaim! Usually, I would upload another chapter with this but I don't think have enough time for it. ****Anyways, review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**

**UPDATE: Due to some recent information, I have to change Ryugen and Zangetsu. **


	2. Back with a Deadly Pineapple Kick!

**AN: Alright, guys, I'm back! If you're wondering why I switched Ryugen from Asuna to Shino, it's because other than Shino being a gunslinger, it's that recent information regarding Gaim has been leaked and it made me think twice about this. Anyways, it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back with a Deadly Pineapple Kick!

In the mysterious forest, men in hazmat suits appeared on scene and were studying the forest and fruits. What's even stranger is that they were wearing Sengoku Driver but without the knife levers or the faceplate. One of them grabbed a fruit and it soon transformed into the Pinecone Lockseed.

They were soon attacked by a couple of Elementary Inves. They started running away from the Inves but before the Inves could chase them, a new Rider appeared and slashed them.

He had a white bodysuit, green samurai styled armor with a melon theme, and the armor had gold trims. His visor was lime colored and he carried a Musou Saber along with a big green shield. Lastly, on his waits was the Sengoku Driver with a faceplate of white armored helmet in front of a slightly darker white background. And in the center was the opened lockseed with its hanging part being the picture of his shield. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

He easily slashed the two Inves, making them explode. The men approached him and thanked him but Zangetsu just looked back at where the deceased Inves were before letting out a…

"Hmph."

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura. and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her cousin Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

(At Kirigaya residence)

"I still can't believe you transform!" Suguha said.

"Neither did I." Kirito said before looking at his Sengoku Driver.

"Should we tell our parents?" Suguha asked.

"I think it is best that they don't know now, especially since we have no idea what we have right here." Kirito answered.

"Okay, also, one more thing about Kamen Riders is that they have their own unique transformation poses. Maybe you should…" Suguha trailed off.

"You want me to try my own pose?" Kirito asked before Suguha nodded. He then thought about it. It would make him look cool but is it really necessary. "I don't know…"

"Please?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"I…fine."

Thus begun the many attempts at poses for Kirito, he tried multiple poses but Suguha didn't seemed to be impressed by any one of them.

"I don't think this is working." He said before doing one last pose on the bed. Suguha looked at him.

"It looks more stupid than cool." Suguha said as Kirito rested himself on the bed while the Orange Lockseed was in his hand.

"So, I'm supposed to use this power to help the innocent?"

Suguha nodded.

"Seems simple enough." Kirito said, a part of him thought it would help him with other things but…he already knows that with power comes with responsibility. A lesson he learned the hard way.

* * *

(The next day in Alfheim)

Kirito, who now had elf ears, arrived in his virtual home and when he opened the door, he was tackled by a little girl.

"Papa!"

"Good to see you too, Yui." Kirito greeted.

Yui was a Mental Health Counseling Program for SAO but she gained awareness and escaped into SAO and was founded by Kirito and Asuna shortly after they were married in-game. But circumstances led to Kirito converting her data into an in-game item. But they were reconnected in Alfheim in Kirito's mission to save Asuna. Now he and Asuna were living happily with Yui in the online world.

"Are you okay!?" Yui asked with worry. "Mama told me what happened yesterday."

"Hey, don't worry. You should know, it takes a lot more than that to kill me." Kirito answered as he lifted Yui up and carried her to the house. He gently laid her in the couch.

"Hey Papa?"

"Huh?"

"How come you quitted the Team?" She asked. Kirito knelt down to her level.

"Believe me, I wanted to come back every second ever since I left." Kirito answered.

"Then why did you leave? I saw the Beat Rider rankings and Team Gaim went way down ever since you left." Yui pointed out.

"I just have a lot to do. One of them is finding a way for you to see in the real world. I'm really close now."

"You mean it!?" Yui asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Anyways, where is Asuna and the others?"

"Oh, they've been challenged to an online territory battle a few minutes ago. You just missed them."

"Challenged by who?"

"Team Raid Wild. Are you planning to join?" Yui asked and Kirito relaxed himself on the couch as a response.

"They shouldn't be trouble for them." He answered before noticing something in his inventory. "Huh?"

* * *

(In the Ancient Forest)

In the forest was a large stone which stood taller than the trees and it had Team Gaim's symbol on it. In territory battles, the goal was simple; one team tries to destroy the Marker while the other defends it until the time limit runs out.

"Alright everyone, we're doing great just keep up the pressure!" Asuna said. Her in-game avatar had blue eyes, elf ears, long blue hair, and wore a white and blue outfit. And on her side was a sword.

She sprouted her wings when she saw a Raid Wild Member coming in her direction.

Shino, or Sinon now, was a Caith Sith with a green coat, white armor, a black choker, and had a belted quiver across her shoulders. She also had cat ears, a tail, blue eyes, and blue hair in a style that is similar to hers in the real world. She was sniping Raid Wild members with her bow and arrows whenever they got to close.

Sinon saw another Raid Wild member about to attack Ryotaro, or Klein in this case, from behind. She fired her arrow and landed straight in the guy's head and exploded into pixilated shards upon impact.

Klein, who pretty much looked like the way he did in the real world except had slightly darker hair and wore a outfit similar to a Japanese samurai with a katana, looked back and saw what happened. He then looked at Sinon's sniping spot.

"Thanks!" He said which Sinon waved off before the two got back to business.

Ayano, or Silica now, was a Caith Sith like Sinon but other than the cat ears, tail, and slightly different hair, she pretty much look the same. She wore blue robes, had a dagger, and next to her was her tamed Feathery Dragon, Pina.

Pina was an AI that came from SAO like Yui. And when New Aincrad was created, Silica became reunited with Pina.

Pina sprayed a Raid Wild member with the bubble breath, paralyzing him. Silica used the opportunity to slash another member in the back. The member let out a large grunt before flying away.

"Liz, he's heading your way!" Silica warned.

Rika, pretty much looked normal other than the pink hair, wore a red outfit with iron armor on her. She wielded a one-handed spiky mace and a shield. She looked to see the member. She quickly bashed him in the face with her shield before pashing him in the head with her mace. He then vaporized into shattered pixels.

Liz then saw a certain Raid Wild member about to close in on the Marker.

"Leafa, heads up!" Liz warned.

Suguha, now Leafa, has green eyes, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a green outfit. She soon saw the leader of Raid Wild, Ryoji Hase, going for the Marker.

He had long black hair, black armor, a yellow outfit, elf ears, and carried a greatsword. He was really close to the Marker.

"Oh no you don't!" Leafa said before charging.

Hase blocked the attack with his sword.

"Why are you even attacking us!? Your team in one is in the top rankings!" Leafa pointed out.

"We know but you guys are only in the Beat Rider rankings ebcuase of your winning streak in the online territory battles. This shouldn't be surprising to you."

"Huh?" Leafa went before Hase managed to slash at her. Leafa sees that she lost a good bit of health before Hase charges. He soon stopped when he sees a sword through his abdomen. Leafa sees Asuna piercing her sword through Hase. Hase soon exploded into pixels and Asuna sheathed her sword.

"**TIME'S UP!"**

The Marker soon started glowing blue before the members of Raid Wild retreated. Asuna and Leafa soon caught up to the rest of Team Gaim.

"That was something, huh?" Klein first asked.

"Yeah, we're definitely compensating for what happened in the real world." Sinon pointed out.

"I just hope we can get our stage back though." Silica let out.

"What are you talking about? Of course, we'll get our stage back, right Asuna?"

"Yeah, although, I wish either of us knew where Yuuya is." Asuna said.

"Well, we won't get that mystery solved here. Let's head back now." Leafa suggested before all of them agreed and teleported out of the zone.

* * *

(At Kirito and Asuna's home in Yggdrasil City)

"It's as if this thing doesn't want to leave me alone." Kirito mused as he and Yui were looking at what's on the table; his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed. "Yui, can you find out where it came from?"

Yui spend a few minutes studying it and the Lockseed. For the Lockseeds, they also appeared online as well but can't be used in territory battles.

"Well?" Kirito asked.

"I'm sorry, Papa. But I have no ID on this device and whoever sent this to you…I can't track who it came from. Whoever sent this hid the code very well." Yui explained. Kirito took it and the Orange Lockseed before placing them back in his inventory.

"It's okay, Yui. But for now, I think it's best if we keep this between ourselves."

"Even Mama can't know?"

Kirito shook his head. Just then Asuna came in.

"Yui! I'm home!"

"Mama!" Yui said before jumping into her arms. Asuna smiled a bit before looking at Kirito.

"Hey." Kirito greeted.

"What are you doing here, Kirito?"

"What? I can't come here?" Kirito asked, pretending to be hurt. "Anyways, how did the territory battle went?"

"Easy as always."

"Good but…was Yuuya there?"

"He wasn't."

"Any luck in the real world?"

"No, in fact, he didn't even come home or to the garage. I'm starting to get worried." Asuna admitted.

"Do you think he's alright?" Yui asked. She had met Yuuya a few times and has grown to like him. He even taught her a few dancing moves.

"Anyways, I've been talking to Leafa and we agreed to check out the portal in a couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there soon." Kirito said before he and Asuna decided the next few minutes playing with their daughter.

* * *

(Later in the real world)

Kirito was walking to where he was supposed to meet Asuna and Suguha. While walking he noticed, a boy stuck in a tree.

"Mooom!" The boy called out. Kirito looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" He explained. Kirito was debating whether he should it himself or use the Driver but someone else approached the boy.

"You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy." A voice said. Kirito looked and recognized the guy as Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron. "You have a choice to make. Jump down now…or remained trapped in that tree all day."

"H-Hey!" Kirito let out.

The boy stared at him while coming up with a decision. He then jumped off only for Kaito to catch him.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong." Kaito remarked.

"That was a close one…" Kirito said. Kaito then looked at him as he places the boy down. Kaito couldn't help but notice that he might've seen him before but shook it off. He then looked back at the boy.

"Don't forget, boy-in the end, all you can count on is your own strength." He said.

"Okay! Thanks, mister!" The boy said before Kaito left.

* * *

(At the warehouses)

Kirito sees where Asuna and Suguha are and approached them.

"Hey, guys, what going…" He then noticed the plants and portal were gone. "…on?"

"It was like this when we got here." Asuna explained.

"It makes it look like as if we were never here." Suguha mused.

"That's not true." Kirito said as he brought out the Driver and Lockseed.

"Do you think that…Yuuya didn't even get out of that weird forest?" Asuna thought out loud. "Maybe one of the Inves got him and…"

"Hey, don't think like that. After all, this is Yuuya that we're talking about. He should be fine." Kirito reassured. "This isn't the first time that he got lost in his own little world, and wandered off somewhere without telling anyone, right?"

"But the team is in big trouble right now!" Suguha pointed out. "It's just not like him to leace at a time like this"

"Wait, didn't he said that belt buckle would help us turn things around for us?

"That's right, he did." Kirito said, remembering the text he got from Yuuya yesterday.

"We need that belt buckle! No offense, but I don't think it would help us one bit if you keep it.:

Kirito shrugged before offering it to her.

"Hey Asuna, I don't think that it would work…." Suguha started.

Asuna then tried it on but nothing happened.

"…for you." She finished.

Kirito then looked at it for himself.

"Strange, when I do it…" Kirito then placed the Driver on before the belt materialized around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Maybe Sid would know something about this. We can ask him." Suguha proposed. "He's probably at the Dicey Café."

Everyone agreed as they left the area but unknown to them, a man from Yggsdrasill was watching their movement and recording it.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

"Well, well, it's called a Sengoku Driver." Sid started as he was eating his food. "It locks itself to the first person who puts it on."

"Huh?" Suguha said surprised.

"Yeah, looks like that Yuuya's a few cards short. I give him an unbeatable deal, and he goes and lets someone else wear it." He then looked at Asuna and Suguha before asking them a question. "So, girls, you're Gaim dancers?"

Both the girls nodded.

"You're in Baron's sights, aren't you? That's no good." Sid started. "If you want, I can lend you another Lockseed for that Driver."

"Really?" Suguha asked. Sid then got on his iPad.

"Zack, the Baron kid…doesn't open any locks under the C class. You'll need a C+ or B seed if you want to stand a chance against him." Sid said as he was looking to see which Lockseed would be best to offer. He then found the perfect one. "I'd go with something like this…or this." He said before showing them the picture.

It had the picture of a pineapple on it and the code 'LS-05.'

"And…it comes out to this." Sid said as he brought up the price in front of them. The price was too big for either Kirito or Suguha, so they turned to Asuna.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" She asked.

"Well…you are the richest person in this place." Kirito pointed out, considering that Asuna was the daughter of a retired business man who was once CEO of RECTO Progress Inc.

"Oh…well…you see…"

"C'mon, we'll pay you back." Suguha said.

"It's not that…" Asuna said. Kirito then gets what she's trying to say.

"Asuna…don't tell me that…" Kirito started.

"Well, my family is kind of…strict nowadays." She explained

"So in other words…" Kirito started.

"We can't afford it!" Suguha said.

A few moments they all start leaving while Kirito and Asuna were dragging an angry Suguha.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's old stage)

Kaito was leading his team as they were dancing. People were cheering for them as they continued. Just then members of Raid Wild appear with Hase who wore black and yellow and pretty much looked like a human version of his avatar.

"How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Hase asked.

"Raid Wild!" Zack recognized as he stepped up but Kaito stopped him.

"If you talk big, you'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matching us?" Kaito asked.

"Wanna find out?" Hase asked when he brought out a Himawari Lockseed.

Everybody knew what this meant as they got off the stage and into a wider area. Hase opened his Lockseed first and a zipper portal opened. It dropped an Elementary Inves with green highlights.

Kaito brought out two Himawari Lockseeds and one Lockseed that had a walnut on it with the code 'LS-02'.

"Three at once!?" Hase remarked.

Kaito didn't answer but instead opened them. Three zipper portals opened and it dropped two red Elementary Inveses and a blue one.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Inves started fighting each other as people started cheering for the winner.

"That's right! Get them!"

"Alright, tear them apart!"

Soon it was only a matter of time before Baron's Inveses brought Raid Wild's Inves to its knees.

"**YOU WIN!"**

The four Inves were dismissed and the stage vanished. Kaito walked up to Hase.

"See, that's how you earn the right to talk big. Now get out of my sights, weaklings!" Kaito said.

Hase and the rest of Team Wild then left.

"Man, is there anyone that can stand up to Baron?" A bystander asked.

"I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway? At least, it was yesterday…" Another bystander said. "I came to see Gaim dance, not them."

"Shhh!"

Just then Kaito started to overhear the whole thing.

"But it's not fair! Team Gaim would have won at a dance-off!"

"Keep it down, idiot!" They then turned to see Kaito and the Barons. They then left.

"Man, those guys are lame." Zack said.

"Goin' on about Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Peco said.

"They do if they're strong." Kaito answered. "All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice…Other than the grating noise of their pathetic whimpering." Kaito said before he left along with the rest of Team Baron.

* * *

(In the city)

It was Kirito's day off and he decided to spend it looking for Yuuya. But no matter, where he went Yuuya wasn't there nor were there any hints at his location. He even asked Yui to see if she can search for him.

After a few minutes of that, Yui came back with zero results on him. Right now, Kirito was resting on the side of the street while looking at his Orange Lockseed.

"Where'd you go, Yuuya…" He said before resting himself on the floor. Just then the phone rang and Kirito looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Shino.

"Shino? What's up?" Kirito started.

"_Kirito, you gotta help us! Baron's just shown up at the garage!" _Shino explained.

Kirito got up.

"What!?"

He then picked up his stuff, got on his bike, and drove.

"_They want us to hand over our Player Pass!" _Shino further explained as Kirito drove down the street.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's headquarters)

"Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking!?" Asuna started.

"I'm not demanding it, former Sub-Commander. I'm proposing a wager for it." Kaito answered. He was an SAO player like most of the people on Team Gaim. He even once served under the Knights of the Blood and even fought with Asuna in a few dungeons.

"One, you don't have to call me that anymore. And two, we're listening." Asuna answered back.

"If you win, you can have your western stage back. And…" Kaito got out the Pineapple Lockseed. "…I'll even throw in this A Class Lockseed too. It's hardly a bad deal."

He was right, it was hardly a bad deal but, of course, there is always a price.

"Team Gaim is plummeting down the ratings, if it weren't for your online status your team would've been kicked off the ratings a long time ago. I'm offering you one last chance to claw your way up in the real world."

"But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance anymore!" Liz noted.

"As it should be!" Kaito answered back. "The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets." He said. "It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to even call yourself a dance team. It's a miracle that you're even holding on right now. Better then to end your little game now."

Asuna stared at him with a fierce look.

"Now…what'll it be? Do you even have the strength to protect your place on these streets?"  
Asuna and the others didn't answer as Peco noticed something.

"Now, wait a minute…Do you guys even have a Lockseed?" Peco asked.

"I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!" Zack mocked before he and the rest of the Barons started laughing. Just then the door bursts open with Kirito and Shino entering.

"Oh, we have a Lockseed!" Kirito exclaimed as he and Shino entered.

"Kirito!" Asuna and the others recognized.

"You…" Kaito started. "Now I remember you, Black Swordsman."

Kirito walked up to Kaito before pulling out the Ichigo Lockseed. Team Baron became surprised.

"An A Class Lock!?" Kaito remarked before looking at Kirito. "Of course I should've expected this out of a Beater."

"I'll fight you on their behalf." Kirito said. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

* * *

(Later in the city)

Everyone was approaching the field as each team prepared their Lockseeds.

"Let's make the terms clear. If we win, you'll give us back the western stage, and hand over that Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?"

"And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass and disbands…the same goes online. Are you ready?"

Suguha was about to say something until Asuna stopped her.

"Suguha! I'm sure Kirito can do this." Asuna assured.

Zack nodded at Peco, who then walked away. Kaito and Kirito then opened thei Lockseeds, summoning their Inves.

While Kaito summoned his three Elementary Inves, Kirito summoned one that is the size of the human and looked more of a deer.

"What!?" Zack let out as Kaito became surprised.

"Impressive." Kaito said before commanding his Inves to attack.

The members of Team Gaim smiled at Kirito before he did the same thing.

"Let's do this!" Kirito said.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Inves started going at each other but the Shika Inves was winning. It was only a matter of time before it gained the advantage.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Tear them apart!" Were some of the shouts that Team Gaim let out while Team Baron was shocked.

"How could this be?" Kaito let out. AS Team Gaim was celebrating, Peco got his slingshot ready and aimed for the Ichigo Lockseed in Kirito's hand.

"Loser." He muttered before firing it. The shot hit Kirito's hand making him drop the Ichigo Lockseed. The Shika Inves then materialized and broke through the ring and started attacking people.

"Hey!" Kirito said while trying to get back the Ichigo Lockseed. Suguha then looked at the scene that was very familiar.

"That's what happened to me…" She said.

He tried getting the Lockseed but the panicking people were kicking it out of his way. Kaito then looked to see a laughing Peco with a slingshot in his hand. He approached him.

"You gutless worm! What were you thinking!?" Kaito asked.

"I, uh…I was just-." Peco started while trying to find an excuse. Before he could find one, Kaito grabbed the slingshot from him and broke it.

Kaito looked at Zack to see if he knew anything about this. Zack just looked away but the expression on his face was enough for Kaito to understand. Suguha looked at them but the Shika Inves was still terrorizing everyone there.

Kirito still kept trying to get the Lockseed back but it was still being kicked around. He then looked to see the Inves started attacking both dancing teams now.

Kirito got up and looked at his Sengoku Driver. He then looked at everyone. Their faces were filled with terror and it reminded him of what happened three years ago in SAO. After what he went through the past three years, he wasn't going to let anyone else be hurt. Not Asuna, his friends, or anyone else. He then thought about what Suguha said about being a Kamen Rider.

'_I'm starting to understand why I was given this power. I won't let anyone die here, not again! I have to use this power! The power of a Kamen Rider to protect those I care about!'_

He then placed the Driver on and the belt was placed. He then got the Orange Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The zipper portal appeared over his head and the orange sphere as well. Kirito then shifted his upper body to the left, then right, and the back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The Shika Inves lets go of a Baron member as it stared at him. Asuna and Suguha looked at him with worried faces while everyone else was confused.

He then cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped down on Kirito like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim places his Daidaimaru in his other hand as he withdrew his Musou Saber.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gaim said before charging. He jumped in and slashed the Shika Inves. The Inves tried to attack back but Gaim was easily dodging him. And when it did tried to land a few punches, Gaim just blocked them with his swords. The Shika Inves just tried ramming into Gaim but he blocked them with his swords but was being pushed back.

Gaim pushed him off and punched him.

"There! How do you like that!?"

He then ducked the Inves's attempt at a punch and slashed it in the back. Gaim then pulled the back of his Musou Saber before firing it at the Inves. The Inves, who tried charging again, had sparks flying off before it was close enough but Gaim blocked it with his Daidaimaru and continued firing. Gaim then dodged another charge before slashing the Inves in the back.

The Inves flew backwards to the crowds of people and noticed the Ichigo Lockseed on the floor. It got up and threw a person out of the way. Gaim caught him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gaim asked before letting that person go. He then sees the Inves pick up the Lockseed before eating it. "Huh?"

The Inves then burst into flames before reemerging into a bigger, more devastating, and more dangerous version of it. Everyone around became shocked at the transformation.

"No way!"

"Is that even an Inves anymore..?" Kaito wondered.

It roared but Gaim wasn't afraid.

"I've faced worse than you!" Gaim said before charging. He tried slashing the Evolved Shika Inves but it was more reactive and quicker in response. It dodged every single attack before it kicked Gaim away. Gaim flew until he hits the side of a building and he fell down hard with a little bit of rubble following.

Gaim got up and quickly moved away as the Inves charged at him. Gaim got away just in time but Inves charged its fists up to the point that they were on fire and punched Gaim with them.

"Kirito!" Asuna called out.

Kaito looks to find the Musou saber and picked it up. He looks at the Evolved Shika Inves and yelled before charging. He slashed the Inves in the back before it dodged the next hit and kicked him right next to Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim called.

The Inves roared before approaching them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gaim said before grabbing the sword lever on his Driver before pushing it three times.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SPARKING!"**

The orange armor folded up to its original position as Gaim used it to block the Inves's next hit and spun it to not only block the next hit but to get it off guard as it threw him off. He then looked at Kaito as the sphere folded back into armor.

"Hey, I need that lock you bet right now!" Gaim said.

"What?"

"Just hand it over! I won the battle, remember? Besides, other people are going to get hurt if we don't do something! C'mon!" Gaim said while offering his hand. Kaito slapped it and passed him the Musou Saber as he got up on his own.

Kaito then pulled out the Pineapple Lockseed and looked at it before offering it to Gaim. Gaim then took it.

"Thank you." He said before he removed the Orange Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then opened his new Lockseed.

"**PINE!"**

He then placed it in the Driver before closing.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared in orange sparkles as another zipper portal opened above Gaim's head but this time with a giant metal pineapple coming out this time.

He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like the inside of a pineapple while the bottom half held a morning star shaped looked like a pineapple.

"**SEIYA!"**

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

The pineapple lowered down and covered Gaim's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over his shoulders, becoming long and thick armor which covered his arms down to his wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Gaim's helmet even changed, the helmet section being samurai-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in his hand was a black handle which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms.

Kaito looked in surprise at Gaim's new armor as Gaim studied his new weapon.

"So a different for a different Lockseed, huh? This is going to take some getting used to." Gaim mused before the Inves roared again. Gaim turned around and smacked it with his new Pine Iron. The Inves then pushed him to the side but Gaim immediately regained his composure.

"You big lug!" Gaim said before twirling his Pine Iron around and smacking it against the Inves's face, even destroying some of its armor. It soon got stuck to the Inves and dragged Gaim in the air.

"Fine then!" Gaim said before connecting the end of his Musou Saber with the end of the array of the Pine Iron, making it a Kusarigama. As Gaim was in the air, he slashed the Inves in the shoulder. Gaim got his Pine Iron and noticed that the Inves was moving away from him.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased the monster. Team Gaim and Baron were going to the fight scene only to be met with the Evolved Shika Inves. But before it can attack, Gaim launched his Musou Saber at the monster and it became wrapped in its fist. "Don't even think about it!"

He then went for the lever again and pushed it one more time.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**PINE SQUASH!"**

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves' head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself. Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. The Evolved Shika Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"Got him!" Gaim said in triumph.

Everyone in Team Gaim looked at him in amazement and Ryotaro was the first to speak up.

"We won…?" He started before gaining a smile on his face. "We did! We won!"

"That was amazing, Kirito!" Ayano said next.

"You were great!" Liz said.

"Oniichan…" Suguha started before she and the rest of Team Gaim met up with him.

"Yosha!" Gaim said before they caught up to him.

"Kirito, man that was awesome!" Ryotaro said before giving him a high five.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Shino asked next while Team Baron was speechless.

"Kaito!" Zack called.

"What is he…?" Kaito wondered out loud.

Gaim soon looked at a worried Asuna.

"Asuna." He called.

Asuna looked at him with a worried face before changing it into a smile. Gaim then felt eyes on him and looked to see that Kaito was staring at him.

* * *

(Throughout the city)

"**We've got some unbelievable footage coming in! Right in the middle of throwdown between Teams Gaim and Baron, a Beat Rider in an armored get-up crashed in and stomped the Inves himself!" **DJ Sagara said as he broadcasted footage of Gaim destroying the Inves throughout the city.

"**Just who is this mysterious Rider? Well he already got himself a name and he sorta looks he's a member of Team Gaim, so he calls himself…Kamen Rider Gaim!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a moving limo, a man was holding a Lockseed that had a melon on it with the code 'LS-04' on it. He was wearing a business suit but with no tie, he had light skin, had shaggy hair, and appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties. He was watching the DJ Sagara's broadcast. His name was Minato Asada.

"Kamen Rider? How quaint. But he did help my sister when I wasn't there for her. I'll give him that." Minato mused. "Plus, thanks to him, things are progressing well." Minato said as he was relaxing in the car.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Olympic Battles II)

"Hello! And welcome to the second edition of Kamen Rider Olympic Battles! I'm Kazuto Kirigaya or you can refer to me as…Kamen Rider Gaim!" Kirito introduced as he pulled out his Lockseed before putting it away.

"And I'm known as Kyon or better yet…Kamen Rider Wizard." Kyon said he brought up his Flame Style ring.

"So Kyon, what course are our Riders going through next?" Kirito asked.

"The shootout. It's really simple, any sniper Riders that are ready will have target in front of them. The closer the shot is to the target, the more points you get. They only have three shots so they have to make them count."

"Sounds like an interesting one. So who's first?" Kirito asked as a blue rider approached the shooting zone. "It's Kamen Rider Drake!"

Drake waved to the crowds, especially the ladies. There was soon silence in the crowds as Drake aimed his gun. He fired once and it hits near the bull's-eye. He then aimed again and fired, but this time his shot was farther than the last one.

"Oh looks like he has to make this last shot count!" Kirito commented. Drake then pulled the tp of his gun.

"Rider Shooting!"

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Energy flowed from his helmet and into his gun. He fired and shot hits a good point in the target.

"Wow! That was a good shot!" Kirito commented.

"Hai, and his shots equal…30 points!" Kyon commented.

Drake soon left the stand and in his place was Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Kamen Rider Zolda! Let's hope he can beat those 30 points!" Kirito commented.

Zolda fired a good shot with his Visor. Then he opened and placed a card in it.

"**SHOOT VENT!"**

Zolda then got his Giga Launcher, aimed, and fired. It was directly at the bull's-eye.

"He has no doubt beaten Drake's score but what will he do next?" Kirito wondered. Zolda then placed another card in his Visor.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

Zolda's Mirror Monster appeared and he plugged his Visor in the back of him and opened a wide range of armaments.

"Oh boy…" Kirito started.

"You just had to ask!" Kyon said.

"Everyone on the side that Zolda is facing; run!" Kirito warned and everyone did. Zolda fired, causing massive explosions.

When the smoke cleared, to everyone's surprise, the target was the only thing left standing other than half the stadium missing. Zolda grunted in anger.

"He missed!?"

"That didn't even seem physically possible but his points round up to…50 points."

Zolda then walked away and Ryugen approached the stand last.

"Shino!" Kirito recognized.

"Friend of yours?"

Kirito nodded.

Ryugen took a deep breath before firing. Her shots landed a bullseye. She took another deep breath and landed another bullseye.

"Wow, she's good!" Kyon stated.

"Well, her eyesight is a thing to behold." Kirito said. Ryugen then pushed the sword shaped lever on her Driver.

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

She then pulled the back of her gun. The grape-like patterns on the Budou Ryuhou glowed as mini-spheres flew off to gather in front of her weapon's barrel. She then took hold of the handle in the back and tugged on it. It was like the gun's hammer.

Taking aim, she pulled the trigger and fired. The sound of a dragon's roar was heard as she unleashed a concentrated barrage of energy shots at the…floor?

It rebounded off the floor, off the ceiling, off the floor, off to the wall. Kirito's and Kyon's head were constantly moving to see where the shots were aiming for. Den-O SF was just walking around, minding his own business until…the shots rebounded off his helmet and back at the target. All of them were a bullseye hit.

"Wow! I guess we have a winner, huh?" Kirito asked.

"Hai, her points rounded off to over a 100."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Anyways, stay tuned for more Olympic Battles!" Kirito said.

Ryugen was waving to the crowds until Den-O approached her.

"Hey, were you the asshole that shot me!?"

* * *

**AN: Alright Guys, there's my latest chapter. As a heads up, Zangetsu is an OC of mine; Minato Asada, the older brother of Shino. Where he's been during the events of Gun Gale Online or before that…will be explained in the next chapter.** **Anyways, review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Raspberry's Grace

**AN: Hey, guys, what's up? I'm back with a whole new chapter of Gaim ready for you. I'm going to be updating Gaim until after Chapter 5 so I can work on my other stories, just to let you know. Plus, I love Sword Art Online. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and Kamen Rider Gaim.

* * *

Chapter 3: Raspberry's Grace

Minato was driving home from work and next to him was the briefcase containing his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. As he was driving, he was thinking about the events that occurred during the last few months. One of them was the reunion of his sister and mother.

Ever since what happened to their father, Minato was working hard to be the man of the family and keeping the others safe especially when Shino murdered a man in self-defense. He then moved overseas to find a better job to support his family. During his time there, he found a job Yggsdrasill and climbed the corporate ladder. He was now a project manager of the R&D department.

He still kept tabs on his family while working. He even knows about what happened to her in Gun Gale Online. He was never filled with so much worry about his little sister and was even happier that she was okay. His only regret was that he wasn't there to defend her himself when Kyouji tried to kill her.

He soon stopped in front of the mansion that Yggsdrasill got him and parked. He got his briefcase and walked inside. Before he went to his room, he went into Shino's room and watched her sleeping. He got close and smiled as he gently rubbed her hair. Minato smiled back to when he and his sister were reunited for the first time in years.

* * *

_(Months ago)_

_Minato gulped as he was in front of Shino's apartment door. He never felt more nervous in his life but shook it off and knocked on it. He waited for a few moments before thinking that no one might be home until the door opened._

"_Hello?" Shino asked as she opened the door. Minato looked at her and he could definitely see the little girl he was with years ago in her._

"_Are you Shino Asada?" He asked._

_Shino nodded._

"_May I come in?" He asked politely. Shino observed him before gesturing him to come in. "Thank you." He said._

"_Who are you?" Shino asked. Minato looked at her in surprise but then again he barely wrote to her and their mother. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if she forgot she has an older brother._

"_I suppose it's my fault for you not recognizing me." Minato said. _

"_Who are you?" Shino asked again in a serious tone._

_Instead of an answer, Minato went into his pockets and pulled out an old trinket that looked like it was made by a child years ago. Shino's eyes widened as she recognized it._

"_That's-!"_

"_The lucky charm you gave me before I went overseas to find a job to support our family." Minato finished for her._

"_Then…" Shino's eyes started to tear up. "It really is you…Nii-san."_

_Minato hugged her as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. _

"_Is this a dream?" She asked as she continued crying._

"_No, it isn't." He said as he was close to crying himself but shook it off._

_After a few more minutes, he looked at her straight in the eye as Shino was wiping her tears._

"_Shino, pack your things." Minato said._

"_Huh?"_

"_Because starting today, we're going to start living like a family."_

* * *

(Present)

As he was remembering that moment, Shino stirred a little bit before waking up.

"Nii-san?"

Minato was then shaken out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up." Minato said as Shino sat up.

"It's okay. So you just got back?"

"Yeah, there was a huge board meeting at the last minute." He said.

"What was it about?" Shino asked.

"Nothing important." He lied. He couldn't let Shino know what he was doing, not until it was time. "So how was your day?"

"The usual as always." She answered.

"Good and Shino…"

"Huh?"

"I promise you that I'll make up for every year that I wasn't there with you. For you." Minato said.

Shino had a small smile on her face. Despite what happened over the years to her, Kirito taught her to move on and she did.

"It's okay, you're here now, right?" Shino said.

"Right, anyways, I should let you sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight, Nii-san."

"Goodnight." Minato said before leaving.

"And Nii-san…"

Minato looked back.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Shino noticed.

He just smiled.

"I suppose." He said before closing the door. He then looked at his briefcase.

"For the better…" He said to himself before going to his room.

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] Kamen Rider Gaim is ready for action and slashed an Inves by its gut as he drew his Musou Saber.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

(The next day in Alfheim)

After school and his job, Kirito decided to test his Rider powers in the online world. It's been a few days since his debut as Kamen Rider Gaim in the city and he became an icon in the Inves Games and among the Beat Riders.

Despite his initial answer, Kirito decided to rejoin Team Gaim until they can take care of themselves. Right now, he was with Yui in the Ancient Forest. Yui, right now, looked like a pixie and wanted to test it as well. She saw the video and wondered what the change would be like if he transformed here.

"Okay Yui, ready?" Kirito asked.

"Ready." She answered as she started recording this. Kirito got the Sengoku Driver out and placed it on, allowing the belt to become attached to him. He got out the Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Like the real world, the zipper portal appeared above Kirito's head with the giant orange sphere over him. He did his pose and placed the lock in before jamming it in place with his other hand.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing as Yui looked anticipated as did Kirito. He then pushed the sword-shaped lever, 'slicing' the fruit.

"**SEIYA!"**

The sphere dropped on his shoulders as he transformed into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into his armor and Gaim's Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. Gaim looked at himself while Yui flew around him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not much different." Gaim answered before a looking at his character stats. He sees that he is currently using his [Dual Wielding] skill and that in his weapons slots were the [Musou Saber] and [Daidaimaru]. He, however, sees that his armor was called the [Rider Armor] set.

"How about a few swings with your swords, Papa?" Yui suggested.

Gaim nodded and withdrew both of his swords. He looked at a tree before slashing it with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. It soon fell down and exploded into pixels.

"Just about what I expected." Gaim said.

"Okay, can you try to activate your wings?"

Gaim then focused real hard but all that came out was gas from the rear.

"Well, that didn't work." He observed.

"What about jumping?"

Gaim then ran and jumped high in the air. He was so high that he could see Team Gaim's Marker from where he was before crashing on the ground…hard.

"Ow…" he said before getting up. He then looks to see that his HP gauge was barely affected by it. "I definitely need practice on that." Gaim said.

"Okay, we should run more tests by fighting enemies."

"Okay, I can do that." Gaim said before wandering in the woods with Yui. He then saw a wolf. He pulled the back of his Musou Saber, causing it to light up. He then pulled the trigger and the shots instantly destroyed the wolf.

He looks and sees that his XP bar barely got up.

"That's weird, your XP bar should've gone up a little more." Yui said.

"Maybe it's just the armor's feature, it balances it out. I wonder if it's possible for Liz to upgrade it." Gaim thought out loud before going on his friends list to see that no one was on but Asuna's name was up. Just then…

"Kirito! Yui! Are you two here?"

"It's Mama!" Yui recognized.

"Oh no!" Gaim said before closing his Lockseed and taking the Driver off, reverting back to Kirito. Kirito quickly placed the Driver in his inventory before relaxing on the ground with Yui on his chest. It was only a few minutes before he sees a shadow casted on him. The two look to see Asuna.

"Hi, Mama." Yui said as she flew around her.

"Yo." Kirito greeted.

"Tired, huh?" Asuna asked as she sat next to Kirito.

"Well, what can you expect? Ever since that Inves Games, the Beat Riders wouldn't leave me alone. It's déjà vu, if you ask me." Kirito said, comparing his time in SAO to now.

"Yeah, I even looked at the comments of the video. Believe it or not, some still call you a Beater." Asuna said before giggling a little bit, as did Yui.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kirito said as he sat up. "Still though with school and my job, being a Beat Rider again is going to be tough."

"Why don't you just skip out on some Inves Games?" Asuna suggested.

"Because right now, the team really needs to get back on the rankings so I can't let them down…until they can get better Lockseeds to use instead of me."

"You're such a big softie." She teased.

"Hey!"

"She's right." Yui said.

"Oh not you too!" Kirito moaned as the two girls laughed at him.

"But still though, if you just need a break then let me know." Asuna said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Right now, I'm the only one who can fight the Inves on even terms besides a cut of the betting money is a little nice." Kirito answered but Asuna still had a worried look on. Kirito stood up and got on his menu. "Anyways, I have to go, I have to make a couple of deliveries anyways." He said before logging out.

"Is everything alright, Mama?" Yui asked, noticing the frown on Asuna's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried that he might push himself too much." Asuna answered before relaxing on the ground.

She then thought about Kirito and their relationship. In SAO, they were practically partners and fought together. They watched each other's backs and became a great team. Then came ALO, when she was trapped there by her supposed fiancée, Sugou. She thought about the final battle there and how Kirito was losing while Asuna was held back before nearly being…violated.

And right now, Kirito is the only Kamen Rider in the city and the only one who can fight Inves on his own. However, the feeling of being held back like in ALO…she felt it when she watched those Inves Games with Gaim fighting. She closed her palm tight.

'_Is there anything I can do?'_

* * *

(At a restaurant)

Kirito rushed in.

"Sorry, I'm late, boss!" Kirito said. The manager looked at him.

"And here I thought, I lost you to those Beat Rider games." The manager said.

"Don't worry about it, besides the team said they'll call me when they need me. So where are the deliveries?" He asked before the manager pointed at the crate. Kirito picked it up and loaded it on his bike. The manager then gave him the list of addresses before Kirito took off.

While driving, Kirito was trying hard not to sleep but soon stopped at his first address. He then went to the front door and rang. He soon heard noise.

"Finally, that curry is here! I'm starving!" One voice said.

"Hey, don't hog it to yourself!" Another voice said before the door opened, revealing Zack and Peco. They had widened eyes on Kirito as did he when he just realized that the address was Team Baron's headquarters.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, this is awkward." Kirito noted out loud.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's garage)

Asuna just came in and the other members greeted her.

"Hey, Asuna!" Liz greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back before looking around. "Where are Shino and Ryotaro?"

"Shino said that she had to do some studying at home but she said she'll be here. Ryotaro is trying to buy a new Lockseed from Sid." Ayano explained. "What about Kirito?"

"He's just doing his part time job but he said we can call him if we need help." Asuna explained.

"Okay, because Suguha said that we need to practice our moves since we got our stage back."

Just then Ryotaro came in.

"Hey Ryotaro, did you get your Lockseed?"

He nodded.

"It was a little pricey but I think it was worth it." He said as he pulled out a Lockseed with an acorn on it and had the code 'LS-03.'

"Good, maybe we can defend ourselves with this." Asuna noted.

"But, there is Kirito though." Liz pointed out.

"I know that! It's just that, I don't want him to stress out too much."

"Aw, how sweet of you." Liz teased while Asuna just pouted.

"Not funny." She said.

"Of course it isn't." Liz said sarcastically. "Besides, it's not like there are other belts."

At the end of that sentence, a small light bulb went off in Asuna's head. She then bear-hugged Liz.

"Liz, you're a genius!" Asuna said.

"I am?" Liz asked confused.

"I'll be right back!" Asuna said before letting her go and rushing outside, passing Suguha in the process.

Suguha then looked at the rest of the team.

"What was that about?" She asked while the others shrugged.

"I don't know, but it turns out I'm a genius." Liz said.

* * *

(With Kirito)

Kirito rested his bike as he stopped at the next address on his list. It looked like a really big mansion. He then wondered why somebody from there would order curry from a local restaurant. He then shook off his thoughts and rang the door.

He then heard footsteps coming.

"About time, I'm hungry." A female voice said. Kirito's eyes widened as he recognized it.

The door opened and revealed Shino. She became shocked too.

"Uh…here's your curry." He said offering the bag, which Shino took.

"Thank you." She said before giving him the money.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" he asked.

Shino didn't want any of her friends to know that she lives here now since her brother came back. She feared that they might treat her differently even though Asuna was living in similar manner.

"I'm just…watching this place for a friend! That's it!" Shino lied.

"Really? That looks unnecessary though."

"Well, obviously, I didn't know why she would call me to do such a thing. But she said she needed help for a project."

"A project on what?"

"Look, is that really important right now?" Kirito then looked at her with a serious look.

"Apparently yes. Shino, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." He answered.

"I…fine. I'll talk." Shino sighed while pushing her glasses up. "To start things off, I have an older brother."

"You do? How come I never seen him before?" Kirito asked.

"Well after the…incident, he tried to find a job overseas which he did. He eventually got in the higher ups and…this is the result." Shino said while looking at the mansion.

"Wow! How come you never told us?"

"One, I was just reunited with him months ago. There were times that I even forgot that I have an older brother. And two, you guys might act different towards me if you found out that I live like this now." Shino explained.

"That's not true. Look at Asuna." Kirito pointed out.

"Yeah, but you guys met in SAO. It was different back then." Shino pointed out.

"Shino…" Kirito said.

"Look, just please promise me that you won't tell anyone. At the very least, it's my secret and you can at least respect it."

Kirito thought about it before nodding. He can understand where she's coming from.

"I get, I get it…it's a promise." He said, making Shino smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, anyways, how come you're not in the garage?"

"My brother wants me to study extra hard for school and cram classes."

"Cram classes? Seriously?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah…but I'm almost done studying for today, anyways. What about you?"

"Maybe, I still got some more deliveries to make. I should probably go now." He said before leaving.

"Thanks and Kirito…"

"It's our secret, don't worry." He said assuring before leaving on his bike.

* * *

(At Yuuki Mansion)

Asuna got back to her mansion and snuck in. She hid as she saw her father on the phone.

"No, I'm not looking for that." He answered.

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"I see."

Asuna ignored him as she went quietly into her father's room. She went through the cabinets and eventually found his wallet and pulled out one of his credit cards from it. She then heard footsteps coming this way. She looked for any place to hide or leave from until she got an idea.

Her father then came in and pulled out his watch.

"I still don't see how that works." He said before leaving.

Asuna watched him leave…from the window. She then sighed in relief before seeing a tree close by. She jumped towards it and climbed down.

"I guess a little bit of Kirito is rubbing off on me." She said to herself before leaving.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

Asuna went in and was greeted.

"Hey, Asuna." Andrew greeted.

"Hey, Andrew." She greeted before going into Sid's room. Sid was sipping his drink and Asuna dropped the credit card in front of him. He looked up at her.

"I suppose you want a Lockseed?" Sid asked.

"That and a Sengoku Driver to place it in."

Sid then stared at her with a skeptical look.

"What makes you think I have another? Besides, you're a member of Team Gaim and they already have a Kamen Rider." Sid pointed out.

"Well, given the amount of popularity that Kamen Rider Gaim is getting, every team would kill to get their hands on that power, right?" Asuna asked as she took a seat.

"I suppose…" Sid answered.

"And I'm going to guess that you were prepared for something like that and have other Drivers because of this." Asuna deducted.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to take advantage of the opportunity now while it's open." Asuna answered. Sid then looked at her before laughing. He then went into his bag and pulled out a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with a Raspberry on it and the code, 'LS-14'.

He placed them on the table before taking the credit card and scanned it. He then placed it back on the table.

"I suppose some people are really too interesting to say no to, huh?" Sid asked before leaving to get another drink.

Asuna smiled at the objects on the table.

"Trust me, I know that better than anyone." She answered.

* * *

(Later at Gaim's garage)

Shino just arrived and sees the others practicing.

"Hey, guys." Shino greeted.

"Oh hey, Shino!" Ayano greeted.

"Where were you?" Suguha asked.

"Studying." She then looked around. "Hey, where's Asuna?"

"Right here." A voice answered. They soon turned to see Asuna who was smiling.

"Where'd you go?" Liz asked.

"Just had to pick up a couple of things." Asuna explained. "Anyways, now that we have our stage back, we have to make up for lost time."

"Asuna is right!" Ayano said. "We have to give it our all!"

"Well, let's get started then!" Liz said.

* * *

(With Kirito)

Kirito was at the last address on his list. He soon walked up to the place and knocked on the door. The door soon opened revealing an old friend from SAO.

"Thinker!" Kirito recognized.

"Kirito!"

The two gave each other a handshake.

"How it going?" Kirito asked.

"I'm doing well."

"How's the married life?"

"Well enough, actually…we're having a baby soon."

"Wow, congratulations." Kirito said.

"Yeah, it's a big step for us so we're taking it slow. So, I've heard you made a bit of a name for yourself among the Beat Riders."

"I've been getting that everywhere now." Kirito said while scratching the back of his head.

"Remind you of the attention you got in SAO, huh?" Thinker asked.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"So how come you're not with your team now?"

"Well I have to make money through other means somehow, besides it's not like they're in trouble or anything." Kirito said before looking at his watch. "That reminds me, I'm going to be late for their dance!" He noticed before offering the curry.

Thinker took it and gave him the money.

"Thank you!" Kirito said before he got on his bike and placed on his helmet.

"No problem! Good luck!" Thinker said.

"Same to you!" He said before driving off.

* * *

(At Gaim's stage)

The team was dancing and everyone was cheering, some that were even glad that they could dance here again. Soon their music stopped and so did their dance and everyone was cheering for them.

They soon decided to take a break and they did. Asuna was getting a sip from a bottle of water until she was approached by a familiar face.

"Yolko!" Asuna recognized before hugging the girl.

"Asuna, it's great to see you again!"

"You too!"

"I saw your dance that was great!"

"Thank you but, what are you doing here?" Asuna asked as the rest of Team Gaim approached them.

"Well, I'm actually leader of a Beat Rider Team, Pop Up, and…" Yolko pulled out a Kurumi Lockseed and a Dongui Lockseed. They knew what this meant.

"No problem, I can take you on." Klein said as he got his Donguri Lockseed out.

They soon went to an appropriate area and activated their Lockseeds, summoning their Inves. Luckily, they were all Elementary Inves but were the size of humans.

"**BATTLE START!"**

Kirito arrived and sees the scene before getting off his bike. He then went through the crowds to see what was going on.

"C'mon, you got him!"

"Don't give up!"

They screamed as a man in black hooded robe was watching them. He looked what was in his hand which was the Orange Lockseed but it was red and had a black flame decal on it. He then placed it in his pocket before moving through the crowd. He then 'accidentally' bumped into Yolko, making her drop her Lockseeds.

"Oh no!" Yolko said before the man hid himself among the crowds.

The Inves soon materialized and started attacking.

"Not again!" Ryoataro said before dismissing his Inves. Just as Yolko was about to be attack Asuna kicked it from behind, causing it to move back.

"Yolko, get out of here!" Asuna advised.

Yolko nodded before running. Kirito caught up to Asuna.

"Again?"

"Yeah, that man in the black robe…" Asuna answered.

"We'll deal with that later but first…" Kirito said before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting his Lockseed from the Lockseed Holder that he brought from Sid recently.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

The zipper portal appeared over his head with the orange sphere appearing. He did his pose before placing the lock in and locking it in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing for a little bit before Kirito used the lever to cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped on him, transforming him into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into its armor from and Gaim withdrew his Musou Saber as he placed his Daidaimaru in his other hand.

"Asuna, get somewhere safe!" Gaim advised.

"But Kirito, I can-." Before she can say anything else, the Inves appeared in between them and split them apart. Gaim slashed it with one sword before continuing the attack.

As Asuna got away, along with Team Gaim, she looks to see the other Elementary Inves go for a Donguri Lockseed. It grabbed it before eating it.

" Kirito!" She called.

"Huh?" He then looks to see what she was pointing at. The Inves grunted before a blue light consumed him and then it mutated into a blue longhorn beetle type Inves with long antennae.

The Kamikiri Inves looked at Gaim before charging. Gaim was defending himself before the Elementary Inves smacked him in the back. The Kamikiri Inves then used its antennae as whips and smacked Gaim before Gaim was thrown backwards and tried to get up.

Asuna, tired of watching this, ran up to the scene.

"Asuna, what are you doing!?" Liz called out.

"I'm going to help." She said as she ran. Gaim got and sees Asuna behind the Inves.

"Asuna, what are you doing!? You have to leave!" Gaim said as he got up.

"No, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did." She said before pulling out the blank Sengoku Driver. Gaim looked at it in shock as the Inves tried attacking him.

"Asuna!" Gaim let out. "Are you sure about this!?"

Everyone else on Team Gaim was surprised at this as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You helped me out a lot of times, Kirito. And I'm grateful for it but, this time Kirito, it's my turn to protect you." Asuna said before placing it on.

When she did, a yellow belt formed around her waist and the Driver got a new faceplate. It was the image of a magenta warrior whose helmet looked like a knight behind a dark red background with lightish red vines.

She got out her Raspberry Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**RASBERRY!"**

A zipper portal appeared over her head and opened. Soon a metal bunch of raspberries appeared from it, in the form of a cylinder which looked like a beehive. She slowly raised her arm that was carrying the Lockseed up before quickly bringing it down, placing it in the Driver, and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was different from Gaim's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. Everyone looked in anticipation as did Gaim, even though he was fighting.

She then used the lever to slice through it. The top half looked a bunch of raspberries split open while the bottom half held the image of a rapier.

"**COME ON!"**

The Raspberries dropped on her shoulders as she was clad in a magenta bodysuit with a white quilted upper body armor and silver armguards and legguards.

"**RASBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFIECNT BEAUTY!"**

Inside the Raspberries, Asuna's head was covered with a magenta helmet that had a silver mouthpiece and two clear compound eyes. Then a dark red studded helmet with a white grilled visor on the top and upwards side flaps fell on the top of her head, making her eyes a dark red color.

The rest of the armor unfolded revealing silver parts as well. The sides of the fruit folded together before coming down on her shoulders as silver shoulder guards with red studs in the center. The back was folded up and went to her back, similar to Gaim's. The front folded together with the inside facing out, which looked like a dark red breastplate with white linings with a yellow chestpiece with a red stone in the center. And in her hand was a rapier with a handguard that looked like a bunch of raspberries. This was Kamen Rider Aura.

"Woah!" Gaim said as he dodged another hit before being tackled by the Kamikiri Inves.

"Another Kamen Rider!?" A bystander said. Team Gaim was also speechless as Aura looked at her rapier, Raspiecer.

"I can work with this." She said before charging. She slashed the Kamikiri Inves in the back and kicked it off of Gaim. She offered her hand which he took.

The Kamikiri Inves decides to retreat while the Elementary Inves stayed behind.

"I'll take the blue one!" Aura said before charging.

"Right!" Gaim said before pulling the back of his Musou Saber and fired at the Inves.

* * *

(With Aura)

Aura was in an empty street as the Kamikiri Inves tried running.

"Oh no you don't!" She said before pulling the back of her sword. Soon some raspberries from the hand guard glowed and floated off. She then pointed her rapier at the monster and raspberries flew at it at a high velocity and when they hit the Inves, they exploded.

The Inves got down and tried to get up but when it did, it sees Aura and tried to use its whips but Aura sliced through them before slashing the Inves multiple times in the chest. The Inves fell on the floor and struggled to get up. Aura then walked towards and was about to finish it until…

"Be warned." A female voice said. Aura looked around and sees the blonde mysterious girl with a red eye.

"Suguha?" Aura then looked at her more closely. "No…who are you?"

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." 'Suguha' started.

"Huh?"

"Continue down this path…And there shall be no turning back." She said. "You will have to fight to the bitter end."

"Maybe but…" Aura started. "I'll always remain by Kirito's side! I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be with Kirito to the end even if I have to continue fighting for the rest of my life!"

'Suguha' then had a sad face on and Aura looks to see the Inves trying to get away. Aura looked back to see that 'Suguha' was gone. Aura then paid attention to the Inves.

She grabbed the lever on her Driver and pushed it once.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASBERRY SQUASH!"**

Multiple raspberries flew off of Raspiercer's handguard and flew directly into the blade, making it glow bright red.

Aura then ran into the Inves and slashed it multiple times. The Inves had red marks on its body before it fell down and exploded. Aura's blade returned to normal and tried to look for 'Suguha' but couldn't.

"What the heck just happened?" Aura said before leaving to Gaim's side.

* * *

(With Gaim)

Gaim slashed the Elementary Inves before shooting at it with his Musou Saber. He then charged at it and slashed it with both of his swords. He then combined his swords into their Naginata Mode.

He constantly slashed with both sides of it. The Inves rolled on the ground before trying to escape only to be met with Aura's blade. She slashed at it before sending energy berries at it. They exploded on the monster and it tumbled towards Gaim.

Gaim then pushed the lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim then jumped through the air and aimed as he went into a side kick position. He was soon glowing through orange energy as he passed through energy orange slices and collided with the monster, causing an explosion with energy orange slices flying out of it.

Gaim closed the Lockseed in his Driver, reverting back to Kirito and Aura did the same before reverting back to Asuna.

Kirito walked up to Asuna and stared at her speechless. After a few moments of silence, Asuna decided to speak up first.

"Kirito, I-."

Before she can finish, Kirito kissed her on the lips. They soon separated.

"Think of it as my way of saying thanks." Kirito said before they hear snickering and they see Team Gaim. They then approached them.

"Nice job!" Suguha said.

"Asuna, you were amazing!" Ayano said.

"I can't believe you transformed too!" Liz remarked.

* * *

(Throughout the city)

"**YOW! All you viewers out there won't believe this footage!" **DJ Sagara said as he played footage of Aura fighting. Everyone in the city was watching the video with astonished faces.

"**That's right, it looks like Gaim has a partner backing him up! Not as a dancer but as a Kamen Rider! She's swift and majestic but don't let that fool you, you can practically feel the killer instinct that she lets out. So let's call her…Kamen Rider Aura!"**

* * *

(In the city)

The same black hooded man was watching the broadcast.

"So this world is Gaim's." He concluded before taking out the Blood Orange Lockseed. "I'm going to use the new life that Dark Decade has given me…to end yours." He said as he tightly gripped his Lockseed.

He then looked at Yggsdrasill building.

"And I'm not letting you interfere with my plans either." He said before walking away.

* * *

( Later in Alfheim)

"Really? Mama did that?" Yui asked as Kirito was telling her about Kamen Rider Aura.

"Yeah, she was real good with that sword. Still can't believe that she did-."

Before he can finish, the door opened with a somewhat agitated Asuna on the other side.

"Oh, hey Asuna." Kirito nervously greeted as Asuna walked up to him.

"Alright Kirito, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Asuna pulled out her Sengoku Driver from her inventory.

"Where did you get that!?" Kirito said, trying to play dumb. Asuna then looked at Yui.

"Yui, does Kirito have one?"

"Yui, please don't-."

"He does." She answered.

Asuna then turned to Kirito.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to, it was just that I had make sure it was safe here. It could've been a hack, bug, or even a virus!"

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Okay, I believe you." Asuna said before placing her Driver away, making Kirito sighed in relief. "So, did you try using it?"

"Well, yeah. It wasn't much different from the real world other than it slows down your XP rating."

Asuna nodded at this information.

"Anyways…" Asuna started. "Now you don't have to take all the action for yourself. Know that I'm here to help the team as well."

Kirito sighed.

"There's no talking you out of this, huh?"

"Nope!" She said in a child like tone.

"Okay, I guess I could use a break time-to-time." Kirito admitted. "Besides, I can focus more time on trying to get Yui to see the real world."

"How close are you!?" Yui eagerly asked. Kirito messed up her hair in response.

"Very soon, but don't rush it." Kirito answered.

Asuna smiled before she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We have a couple of quests to do with the others." Asuna said.

"Okay, c'mon Yui." Kirito said before Yui went into her pixie form. "By the way, how did you get your Sengoku Driver? Sid?"

"Basically yeah, but…" Asuna started before remembering what she used to get it.

"But what?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing at all! Anyways, let's go!" Asuna said before leaving. Kirito and Yui sighed before following.

They were soon flying through the air to meet the others but Asuna decided to ask Kirito something.

"Hey, Kirito?"

"Huh?"

"I've met a blonde girl with one red eye but…she strangely looks like Suguha. Would you know her?" Asuna asked.

"I don't, but I have seen her. It was around the time I first transformed into Gaim." Kirito answered.

"Okay and what she said…"

"Was it something about fighting to the bitter end?"

"Yeah, it's been bugging me a little bit." Asuna answered.

"Same here, but nothing can be done about it."

"Papa, Mama, what are you talking about?" Yui asked as she followed her parents.

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain it to you later." Kirito answered before they arrived at their intended destination.

* * *

(In Helheim)

The hooded man was walking through the forests while ignoring the fruits nearby. He then felt a presence behind him. He looks to see Zangetsu with his blade and shield out.

"You are not welcome here." Zangetsu coldly said.

"Neither are you." The man responded.

"Surrender now and you'll be escorted safely out."

"Really? Because…" The man, to Zangetsu's surprise, pulled out a Sengoku Driver. On the faceplate was an armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a red-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

He placed it on and allowed his belt to form. He pulled out his Lockseed.

"Henshin."

"**BLOOD ORANGE!"**

Red streams of energy appeared above his head and collided before transforming into a huge metallic red sphere with red studs and black flame decals with a green top.

The man then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

It started playing an electric guitar theme as Zangetsu braced himself. He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice but it was red.

"**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANOMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The blood orange sphere dropped and landed on the man's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the sphere and onto his body, coating him in armor which looked very similar to Gaim's.

The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the blood orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that red like scimitar appeared in his right hand.

He looked exactly like Gaim except his silver mouthguard was black in the center, had a visor the resembled a blood orange slice with black flame decals, and a red sword-like decoration on his forehead. The rest of his armor looked like Gaim's Orange arms but it was red and had black flame decals on it. This was Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim.

"You're Gaim…" Zangetsu noticed before observing him further. "No, you're not."Zangetsu said before looking at Bujin Gaim's Driver.

He then remembered that only two Sengoku Drivers were given other than his, there was no way there could be another Rider already.

"Who are you?" Zangetsu asked as he pointed his sword at Bujin Gaim.

"I am…Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim!" Bujin Gaim declared as he prepared both of his swords.

"It doesn't matter, either way. We can't have you kids playing in this forest."

Bujin Gaim just laughed.

"I am no kid! I am someone whose power should not be reckoned with!" He pointed his Daidaimaru at Zangetsu.

"Let me show you…" He said before charging.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops I)

In the middle of the road was huge traffic and people are yelling form their windows just pass through. What was the trouble? There was a huge Makamou blocking the road and not moving at all with its master having a chat with the police; the Kamen Riders.

"Sir, can you please move your giant crab away?" Officer Gaim asked.

"Why? I don't see any problem with it." Kabuki replied.

"There is a massive 50 car pile-up behind us!" Gaim pointed out.

"C'mon what's taking so long!?" A driver asked

"I have a hair appointment in 20!" Another one said.

"Calm down, we're trying to resolve the situation." Officer Wizard said.

"Should we get a tow or something?" Gaim asked.

The Makamou then roared.

"Maybe we can still solve this diplomatically." Gaim said before looking at Kabuki. "Sir, can you please put that thing on a leash?"

"I don't think so, Fluffy gets really mad if any authority is put on him."

"Fluffy?" Wizard asked.

"Yes, Fluffy." Kabuki answered.

"What's the holdup!?"

"Are you serious!?"

"This can't be happening!?" Were only a few of the complaints heard from the street.

"Everyone, just stay calm and we'll have the situation under contro-." Just then a driver walked up the gigantic Makamou.

"Is this the son of b**ch that kept us waiting this long!?"

The Makamou roared.

"Fluffy doesn't like being yelled at." Kabuki warned.

"Well Fluffy can forget that because…" he then looked at Fluffy. "Alright, you big piece of seafood move out of the way now before we all ram you with our cars and-." Before he can finish, Fluffy grabbed him and started chewing on him before going on a massive rampage in the highway.

Gaim and Wizard looked at Kabuki.

"I know what this looks like but…you can't pin this on me." Kabuki said in his defense.

* * *

**AN: Alright, guys, there is my latest chapter for Kamen Rider Gaim! I based Aura's armor a little bit on Knight Gundam so I hope that's okay. In the next chapter, the story will go back on track with the Gaim storyline. So anyways, ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	4. The Rival's Banana Transformation?

**AN: Hey, guys, what's going on!? I'm back with another chapter on Gaim and we're back on track with the canon story after Aura's debut. So now…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rival's Banana Transformation!?

In the forest of Helheim, Bujin Gaim and Zangetsu already started their fight. Zangetsu just blocked Bujin Gaim's swords with his shield and rams him against a tree. But before he could've done anything else, Bujin Gaim kicked him away and pulled the back of his Musou Saber. He aimed and fired.

Zangetsu blocked the shots before taking cover behind a tree. He pulled the back of his Musou Saber and got out of cover but…Bujin Gaim was nowhere in sight. Zangetsu sowly advanced while looked around for him but then.

"Ha!" Bujin Gaim said as he jumped down from a tree with his swords ready. Zangetsu moved out the way and as Bujin Gaim landed, Zangetsu tried to strike with his sword but Bujin Gaim already blocked the attack. The two had their weapons locked in.

"You're definitely no…child. Who are you?" Zangetsu asked.

"Your demise…" He said before he flung Zangetsu off. Zangetsu landed and threw his shield at him. Bujin Gaim deflected it only to be met with Zangetsu and a slash to the chest. Bujin Gam shook it off and slashed at Zangetsu before kicking him away. Zangetsu rolled on the floor before quickly getting up.

The two faced each other until a Gray Mirror comes between them.

"Nani?" Zangetsu wondered and pulled the back of his Musou Saber to shoot it but nothing was damaging it.

Bujin Gaim stared at it and sees several images through it.

"I see…" Bujin Gaim said before looking at Zangetsu. "We'll finish this later." He said before walking through it. Zangetsu was about to follow until the Gray Mirror faded.

"Kisama…" Zangetsu said before closing his Lockseed. His armor dissipated, revealing Minato. Minato got his bearings before looking around. "Who was he?"

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

(A few days later in the city)

Shino looked at her desk and the watch on her wrist. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she has to spend it…in the cram classes. Ever since her brother came back, he suggested that Shino should get a higher education and wanted to enroll her in the Heaven's Tree Private Academy but she refused saying that it's important for her to be with her friends and socialize.

The two then came to a compromise; Shino won't be enrolled as a full time student in the academy but she will attend cram classes there on certain days of the week and luckily for her it was time to time. In fact this is her twelfth time being here but she hated the academy, everyone was arrogant and thought themselves as a higher class. She was even ashamed of wearing their uniform; white shirts with matching coats, black and green ties, black skirt, knee-length socks, and black shoes.

She was reading a book, trying not to get into conversations with the other students here but she did overhear them.

"Hey, did you hear about that new Kamen Rider in that Beat Rider Team, Gaim? A student asked.

"Yeah, it must be nice to have so much free time on your hands like them." The other student responded.

Shino sighed as she slightly adjusted her glasses.

'_You have no idea.' _She thought.

"You should stop wasting time yourselves." A male student said as he walked past the others. "Just giving those mongrels a moment's thought is a waste of previous seconds." He said arrogantly.

He then approached Shino.

"You could learn from Asada here." He pointed out. "Don't you agree, Asada?"

As much as she wanted to talk back, she had to keep her cool expression on.

"Please don't bother me." She started. "Sorry, but you're just another rival in this class."

"Hmph." The male student said before walking away. Shino presumed reading her book while pushing her glasses up. She smiled inwardly. At least she can talk back…subtly.

Later, at the end of Shino's schedule, she was gladly walking out of the building with a duffle bag at her side. Once she was clear from the premises, she ran to a discreet spot and opened her duffle bag which held her Gaim uniform.

Soon, she was walking through the streets in the uniform she loved wearing. She was on her way to the garage until…

"Hey, Shino!"

Shino looked back and sees Kirito in a blue hoodie, a Team Gaim shirt underneath, tan jeans, and blue sneakers. Kirito smiled as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Kirito! Is that…?" Shino asked, pointing at his outfit.

Kirito turned his back to reveal a mural of an orange samurai with his katana as sakura blossoms flew past him. This was Kirito's uniform for Team Gaim.

Kirito then faced her.

"It's been lying in my closet for a real long time, I was worried the moths might've got it." Kirito said.

"You actually kept you team hoodie! Nice!" Shino then remembered something. "Shouldn't you be at your job?"

Kirito scratched the back of his head.

"Funny thing, actually….I got fired."

"How come?"

"Well…"

* * *

_(At the restaurant yesterday)_

_A sleep deprived Kirito was resting on the table until a crate was dropped in front of him. The boss was calling him forever until he decides to walk up to him. Kirito woke up as his boss handed him the list of the addresses that he needed to deliver to._

"_Kazuto, I need you to take care of that. And hurry it up, it's already a few minutes late." Kirito then panicked and grabbed the crate before running to make up lost time._

"_Also be careful because the floor has just been..."_

_Kirito then slipped._

"_Mopped." His boss finished before the crate crashed on his head. Kirito got up to see his knocked out boss covered in curry._

"_Oh boy…"_

* * *

(Present)

"Sorry about that." Shino said.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine, I've stayed up too late to work on Yui's surveillance system into the real world." Kirito explained.

"Speaking of which, how far you?" Shino asked.

"Well, I still need a few parts but I am close." Kirito said. "Anyways, I might as well help with the team now before I job hunt, after all the team does mean a lot to me."

"I think the team is in good hands now that you're here, Kirito. I'm glad that you're back!" Shino said.

"The team is really that important to you, huh?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, it means the world to me." Shino answered with a smile. "It's where all my friends are…and it's a place where I can live freely! But, I still can't believe I couldn't anything for the team when it needed me." She said sadly.

Kirito then patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't say it like that! I'm sure you did your best! Besides, you're the best sharpshooter that we have in the online territory battles!"

"I know, but you and Asuna can fight Inves in the real world." Shino pointed out. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing that."

"Well Shino, if it's one thing that I learned in the past few years, it's that…you can be amazed with what you can do even if you think you can't."

Shino nodded. It was true, she didn't think that she would get over her fear of guns but thanks to Kirito, she mustered the courage she needs and overcame her fear.

"Anyways, let's get to the garage!" Kirito suggested and Shino nodded. The two then walked together to their team's base.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's Headquarters)

Everyone was happy as they were watching Gaim and Aura's performance during the Inves Games.

"Kirito was great!" Liz said.

"Don't you mean Kamen Rider Gaim? Besides Aura landed us a few good wins!" Ayano said.

"I wish I could transform like those two!" Ryotaro said.

Ever since Aura's debut, Team Gaim has managed to earn their place back on the leaderboards, even a little higher. Everyone was celebrating while the only ones who weren't were Suguha and Asuna. Suguha decided to talk to the group.

"You guys don't feel a bit ashamed for letting Oniichan and Asuna doing all the work?" Suguha asked.

"Suguha, you really need to loosen up!" Liz said.

"Yeah!" Ryotaro agreed.

"Oniichan and Asuna are just helping out! That's it!" Suguha said before looking at Asuna. "Right?"

Asuna was snapped out of her thoughts before nodding.

"Yeah, Kirito and I are just helping the team! If anything, you guys should be helping too!" Asuna pointed out.

Just then, Kirito and Shino walk in and to everyone's surprise, they see Kirito in his Team Gaim uniform.

"Hey guys!" Kirito greeted. Everyone then walked over to him and they were all glad that he was wearing his uniform, meaning that he was back on the team.

Just then Suguha and Asuna both looked at each other and nodded before Asuna dragged him by the ear.

"Come here."

"Hey!" Kirito said as he grunted in pain.

They were then outside.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Asuna finally lets go of him as Suguha faced her brother.

"What is this!? You wanna be a Beat Rider again?" Suguha asked.

"I might as well. Everyone's been thinking I was one ever since my debut as a Kamen Rider, but soon I figured that I can protect people much better if I can keep a closer eye on the Inves Games as a Beat Rider." Kirito explained. "Besides, I used to be Yuuya's second-in-command, and I owe him. With him gone…the least I can do is to help run this team."

"What about your job? One of the reasons that I became a Kamen Rider so that you wouldn't have to worry about us while you work." Asuna said.

"Well…" He then told them about what happened.

"You got fired?" Suguha asked shocked.

"Yeah, and I need to work on finding a job soon but at the same time…I really want to help this team now."

Asuna was even further shocked. One of the reasons, why she became a Kamen Rider so nothing like this could happen but it was inevitable. Kirito sensed her distress and hugged her.

"Look, I'm sorry and it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm going to search for a new job soon but for now, I want to help this team." Kirito said.

"But why?" Suguha asked. "We can't win Inves Games without you or Asuna. Are you helping us…because we're weak?" A shaky Suguha asked.

Kirito looked at her straight in the eye. "No, you're one of the strongest people I know. And, I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to look out for you and I will. The same goes with the others."

Suguha had a shocked face on her look and so did Asuna. Suguha nodded while Asuna was still clinging on to Kirito. Everyone was watching the scene.

"Kirito and Asuna are cute together, huh?" Liz asked the team.

"Yeah, they make a great couple."

Everyone laughed in agreement.

"You're right!" Shino said. "They do…"

* * *

(Later at Gaim's Stage)

The team was doing their dance as their fans waved at them. But some people were watching with anxious looks on their faces, Hase and the leader of Team Invitto, Hideyasu Jonouchi, and a couple of his dancers.

"You're going through with this, Hassy?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not scared of their Kamen Riders." Hase replied. "There's no way their better than Kaito from Baron."

"Well, that's a different story online. But, whatever, your loss."

Meanwhile on the stage, Kirito was sitting back at the sidelines, thinking about where to apply.

"Are you sure about this, Jonouchi?" One of his teammates asked.

"If Hase wins it for Raid Wild, we'll just challenge him again." Jonouchi explained. "That should win us the stage."

"Ohhhh…" His teammates reacted.

Then, while Team Gaim was dancing, the music shuts off.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

They look to see Hase with their Player Pass out. He threw it to the side.

"We're taking over this stage." Hase announced. Kirito then walked right next to Asuna.

"You sure about this? We won't be responsible for what happens." Kirito pointed out.

"Besides, if you lose then your Lockseeds belong Team Gaim's." Asuna explained.

"No problem." Hase responded before getting two Himawari Lockseeds out.

"You wanna go or should I?" Kirito asked Asuna.

"You go, I went last." Asuna answered as she and the others backed away.

Kirito got out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on.

He got his Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

Hase opened his Lockseeds and the zipper portals appeared with the orange coming out of Kirito's end and the small Elementary Inves coming out of Hase's.

The field was then set up and Kirito did his pose before placing the Lockseed in and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing as Hase got his Inves ready.

"**BATTLE START!"**

Everyone was cheering as Kirito then sliced the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange dropped and Kirito transformed into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The sphere unfolded into armor and the Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand.

Everyone was cheering for Gaim.

"Go get 'em, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

Gaim started fighting them with his one sword as the Inves tried getting a hit on him. Gaim dodged and kicked them as they tried to attack. It was only a short matter of time before the end was near.

"Time to finish this."Gaim pushed the lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim's Daidaimaru started glowing orange and he sliced the two Inves with ease. They exploded and the stage disappeared.

"**YOU WIN!"**

Everyone was cheering for Gaim and Hase's Lockseeds flew out of his hands and into Gaim's. Everyone was cheering for Gaim but he ignored them; he wasn't one for the crowds. Gaim soon reverted back to Kirito and walked up to the team.

"Here, the Team needs these more than me." Kirito said as he tossed Suguha the Lockseeds.

* * *

(In Team Baron's Headquarters)

"**Hey, hey, hey!" **DJ Sagara started as Team Baron was watching his show on TV. **"Team Gaim's just shooting up the rankings!" **

He then showed footage of Gaim and Aura.

"**Ever since the Kamen Riders appeared, their ascent hasn't let up, and now at last, they're in third place! Not too long ago, Team Gaim was down in ninth place and now…woah!"**

"Jerks…" Peco started. "Throwing people into an Inves match has gotta be against some s rule!"

"I guess that's what those belts are for…" Zack concluded.

Kaito was playing with a deck of cards and drew one. He then aimed and threw it into the monitor, effectively turning it off. All of the team's attention was then focused on him.

"Neither of them know how use to their belts." He said. "They're simple eyesores."

"Huh?" Zack asked. "It makes no difference though. Either way, we're in trouble, Kaito. It's only a matter of time before we lose our place."

Just then a Baron member was on the phone and approached Kaito with it.

"Hey, boss?"

Kaito looked at him.

"It's Sid."

"What?" Kaito let out before taking the phone and putting it close to his ear.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

"Hey, Kaito. How are you feeling?" Sid asked as he was playing with his custom Lockseed. "Nah, I shouldn't have asked. I know that Baron's in a bit of a bad spot."

"_What do you want?" _Kaito asked from the other end.

"Well, I just feel interest in the Inves Game's gone downhill of late." Sid explained. "Maybe it's in need of a surprise twist."

And in front of Sid were a blank Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed.

* * *

(Later in Alfheim)

Kirito entered their home and was greeted by Yui.

"Hello, Papa!"

"Hey Yui, is Asuna here?"

Yui shook her head.

"No. Also, I just saw footage of your latest battle and you were great!" Yui said as Kirito sat on the couch right next to her.

"Thanks…" Kirito said while Yui looks at him confused.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Yui asked and Kirito got his Orange Lockseed.

"It's just that…I feel that there's more to this power than just this. Sure the Inves Games are fine but…" Kirito then pulled up footage of the previous Kamen Riders. "I want to live by their examples."

"They are…Kamen Riders?"

Kirito nodded before closing the footage.

"Yeah, people who fight evil in the world and to help any innocent in need of help." He explained. "How am I supposed to make the world a better place like them if I'm just using my Rider powers like this?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Papa. Besides, before you did help the world."

"Yeah, that's true but still..."

Just then, Asuna came in and slumped herself against the couch.

"Mama, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Yui." Asuna said.

"Asuna, I know when you're lying." Kirito observed.

"Well…"

* * *

_(A few hours ago in the real world)_

"_Would there be any reason why you used 25,564.53 yen from my credit card without permission?" Asuna's father asked._

"_Well, it was for a friend." Asuna said._

"_But you couldn't let me know?"He responded back._

"_But-!"_

"_I don't want to hear another word. Usually, I would ground you but I have a better idea instead. Since you're growing up, you're going to work off the money you owe me. Am I clear?" He asked._

_Asuna just sighed, knowing there was no way out of this._

"_Yes, father."_

* * *

(Present)

"Now I know how you feel." Asuna said.

"It'll be alright, Asuna. So you just have to work off the money, it's not a big deal." Kirito assured.

"But I want to help the team though! And I can't do it like this." Asuna said.

"It'll be no trouble, anyways. Look, we can find a job and work together." Kirito proposed. "And I'll even give you a cut of my earnings if it'll help."

"You…you would do that for me?" Asuna asked.

Kirito smiled.

"Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't help?"

Asuna then hugged Kirito.

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

Just then they got a message from Sinon. Kirito opened it up and read it.

"'Team Red Shot is challenging us to a territory battle for our Marker in the Ancient Forest. Come as soon as you can.'" Kirito read.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Asuna said before leaving.

"Right!" Kirito agreed.

"Coming!" Yui said before transforming into her pixie form.

* * *

(In the Ancient Forest)

"Any reason why you come to and challenge our territory? We have really good players here." Sinon said with Silica, Liz, and Klein behind her.

The leader of team Red Shot, Sonomura or Malacath in-game, was a Salamander for starters. He was tall, tan, had elf ears, had a red heavy armor set, and carried a two-handed warhammer on his back.

"Yeah, well at least, we have a better chance attacking you guys here instead of the real world." Malacath pointed out.

Just then Kirito, Asuna, and Yui arrived and met up with their team.

"Sinon, we got your message and came as soon as we could." Kirito said.

"Good everyone is here, now party up and get ready for a beating." Malacath said before Sinon sent an invite to Kirito and Asuna, which they accepted. Soon Malacath sent Sinon an request for a territory battle. She looked at her team, who all nodded, and pressed the [Accept] Option.

"**BATTLE BEGINNING!"**

The barrier on Team Gaim's Marker went out, exposing the Marker. All the Beat Riders positioned themselves as a countdown appeared in their interface.

"**5!"**

"**4!"**

"**3!"**

"**2!"**

Everyone grasped at their weapons but didn't make any further movement.

"**1!"**

"**BEGIN BATTLE!"**

Everyone withdrew their weapons, and Kirito charged at Malacath with his sword but Malacath blocked it with his warhammer. The two then started having their own fight while everyone else was fighting.

Yui got on Pina as the feathery dragon was blasting enemies with its Water breath. Asuna quickly pulled out her sword, dodged an oncoming attack, and stabbed her attacker in the back before he exploded into pixels.

Silica was keeping a close eye on the two as she was fighting around the area as was well as Sinon and Leafa.

Sinon then jumped on a tree before looking at Leafa, who just finished another Red Shot member with her [Wind Blades] Spell. Sinon then, got an arrow out and readied it. She closed one eye and aimed with the other.

She then notices up in the sky that Kirito and Malacath were busy having their own fight. Sinon took a deep breath before firing her arrow.

In the sky, Malacath just kicked Kirito down, pushing him away by a few feet and looked at the Marker. He looked like he was about to chant a [Fireball] spell but before he could he got hit in the shoulder by the arrow that Sinon fired.

Kirito quickly regains his composure and sees the open opportunity that Sinon gave him. He quickly flew towards Malacath and stabbed him in the heart. Malacath's HP bar went severely down before he forced it off of him.

Back on the ground, Klein and Liz were standing guard at the Marker from the ground. They just defeated a few enemies before a Red Shot member casted a [Fireball]. It was about to hit the Marker but Klein shielded it with his body. He took the hit and his HP bar went down by a lot.

"Klein!" Liz called before bashing that Red Shot Member's head with her mace. She then looked at Klen. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

The battle continued on and not a scratch was on the Marker. Asuna looks at the Marker and sees that it was almost done. She then sees Kirito having a bit of trouble so she flew up to his level.

"Kirito! Switch!" Asuna yelled.

Kirito immediately heard it and dodged Malacath's swing. He then moved out of the way for Asuna to finish him off by slicing off his head. His body dissolved into pixels and the timer ran out.

"**TIME'S UP!"**

The Marker still belonged to Gaim and its protective field was placed up as the members of Red Shot were leaving. Kirito and Asuna high fived before flying back to the others together and calling it a day in the virtual world of Alfheim.

* * *

(The next day in Dicey Café)

Kirito and Asuna were on their stools while looking through the paper for job openings.

"What about this one?" Kirito asked as he pointed at one.

"Nah, there's only room for one. This one looks interesting though." Asuna responded.

"Yeah but I doubt I would do well in that one." Kirito said.

Just then, Andrew came by and dropped a drink in front of them with two straws on either end.

"Huh? We didn't order this." Kirito pointed out.

"It's on the house." Andrew started. "Something to cheer you two lovebirds up." He explained.

"Thanks, but…" Just then Kaito appeared and the three notice him.

"Whoa now, Kaito. We won't have any Inves Games in here, thank you." Andrew warned.

"I didn't come to them." Kaito assured.

"I'm going on break." A worker said. Andrew joined her as the Kamen Riders stared at Kaito. Kaito looked at Kirito.

"Kazuto Kirigaya; Kamen Rider Gaim."

He then turned to Asuna.

"Asuna Yuuki; Kamen Rider Aura. I want to ask the both of you something." Kaito requested.

"What is it?" Asuna replied.

"Over the last week, you two fought people who challenged you. Not once have either of you tried to take stages for you team, or challenged teams above you in the rankings. Why is that?" He asked.

"We don't really have a reason to." Asuna answered with Kirito nodding in agreement.

"That's right, all we want is to make sure that the team has a place to be." Kirito explained.

"You two have grown just as spineless as I thought." Kaito said.

"What!?" The two said at the same time.

Kaito looked at Kirito.

"There was a time that while we were trapped in SAO that I respected you. You proved the measure of your strength and didn't take no as an answer from weaklings. You're definitely no Black Swordsman that I once admired but instead…an orange one."

Kirito has an angry look on his face as he turned to face Asuna.

"In SAO, I respected you enough to follow your orders and would willingly die to protect you; one of the guild's best members. You earned your place among the KoB as second-in-command and ruled with an iron fist once but that fist…is soft."

"You…" Asuna said as she gritted her teeth.

"You two are nothing more than husks of what you once were. You two may have power, but not strength!"

"Why would we fight for no reason!?" Kirito questioned.

"To trample your foes, and take all they hold dear…That is the true taste of victory. Power must be exercised to demonstrate one's strength." Kaito explained before looking as Asuna. "You, of all people, know this."

Asuna clenched her fist. Sure she may have been cold and authoritative in SAO but that was for survival.

"And you two lack the mettle!" Kaito accused.

The two couldn't take it anymore and decided to take action.

"Fine! You want a fight, just say the word!" Kirito said.

"Any time! Any place!" Asuna said as the three stared at each other.

* * *

(Later outside in the city)

"Hey, come quick! There's an Inves Game happening!" A man said as he and his friends rushed to see the fight. It was an open area, fit for an arena with crowds coming to see them, those who support Team Gaim and Team Baron, even said teams were coming to see this.

Kirito and Asuna had their Sengoku Drivers on as they were staring at Kaito.

"Looks like Baron's boss have just picked a fight with the Kamen Riders." A bystander observed.

Just then Shino and Suguha came and joined the rest of the team.

"Suguha! Shino!" Ryotaro recognized before they look at the duel.

"What are they thinking? Why would either of them take an Inves challenge if it's not for the team or a stage?" Suguha wondered.

"This is no game. This is a duel!" Shino clarified.

"Alright, we're ready so bring out the Inves!" Kirito said.

"I'm afraid we're beyond such trifles." Kaito said before going into his coat and pulled out…a blank Sengoku Driver.

"That's-!" Kirito recognized.

"No way!" Asuna said.

Everyone in the crowds was just as shocked, even the teams.

"Is that another belt!?" Zack wondered out loud.

"No way!" Ryotaro said.

Kaito placed it on and the belt formed along with the Driver's new faceplate. The new faceplate was a red helmet with a gray visor appeared with rainbow eyepieces covered by strips of white metal. Decorating the section was a red background and white vine-like decorations. As he wore it, a trumpet-like call echoed from the belt.

He pulled out the Banana Lockseed and opened it.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

A zipper portal opened above his head and out of it came a giant metal banana. Everyone, even the other Riders became shocked at this. Kaito twirled it around in his fingers before placing it in his Driver and locking it in with the other.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing and it was the same as Asuna's. The crowd became excited for what Kaito's about to do next.

"Is Baron's leader going to transform too?"

"That would make him Kamen Rider…Baron!"

Everyone seemed anticipated while Kirito and Asuna had their guards up. Kaito then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana then dropped on his shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over his body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and legguards.

"**BANANA ARMS!"**

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Kaito walked up to Kirito and Asuna.

"BANANA!? BANA-BANANA!?" Zack gawked.

"I am Baron!" Kaito declared before his head was covered in the same helmet which decorated his belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turning the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then let out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to his shoulders while the sides folded onto his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

In a flash, his hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

Everyone was cheering for Baron as Team Gaim had pure shock on their faces.

"You can transform too!?" Kirito questioned.

"No way…" Ayano said.

"Baron has a Kamen Rider too!?" Shino said.

"I'm going to show you two the true meaning of strength." Baron said.

"I don't think so! Asuna!"

"Right!"

He and Asuna got their Lockseeds out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Above each of their head was a zipper portal opening and out of them was their respective fruit. They did their respective poses before placing their Lockseeds in and locking them in place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Instead of their standby music playing, Kirito and Asuna immediately grabbed their knife-shaped lever and sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

The fruits landed on their shoulders, transforming them into Gaim and Aura.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICIENT BEAUTY!"**

Their fruits unfolded into armor and their weapons appeared in the hands. Gaim and Aura got into combat positions as Baron started approaching them.

"Anything you want to tell me on this guy, Asuna?" Gaim asked quietly.

"He's one of the best heavy hitters I ever seen in a dungeon. He also used a two-handed weapon so he has experience with the type of weapon he as now like us. Just keep you guard up and just don't fall for false openings." Aura advised.

"Got it." Gaim answered.

But before any of them can strike…

"Wait one moment!" Sid called as he appeared in the arena. Everyone stopped as they were confused over what's going on. All the Riders looked at him.

"Came to rain on our parade, Sid?" Baron asked.

"Well, now we've got Kamen Riders fighting each other, you can hardly call it an Inves Game, can you?" Sid asked. "So as I see it, we need to update the rules."

Side then brought out three Lockseeds but they didn't look like fruits, seeds, or nuts. They didn't have codes and looked more like flowers. One had a Sakura/Cherry Blossom on it, another had a Red Rose, and the third had a Purple Lotus.

"These locks are on the house, just this once." Sid said as he tossed it to them. Gaim caught the Sakura/Cherry Blossom one, Baron caught the Red Rose one, and Aura caught the Purple Lotus one. "Open them."

They did and they flew out of their hands, grew, unfolded and reshaped themselves before transforming into motorcycles. Each motorcycle was themed after the flower on their respective locks.

"These Lock Vehicles are the newest tech." Sid explained.

"What is this thing…?" Baron wondered out loud while Gaim checked his.

"It's not like any motorcycle that I ever seen." Gaim said as he examined the parts.

"I never drove a bike before, I guess this could be a learning experience." Aura said.

"They're still prototypes, but I trust you approve, lady and gentleman." Sid assumed. "Assuming you think you can handle them, of course."

Baron walked up to his.

"You want us to fight with these? Interesting." Baron said.

"Okay, I'm good for a race. I was starting to get tired of fighting, anyways." Gaim said before looking at Aura. "Think you can handle it?"

Aura got on the bike, started it up, and revved the engine.

"There's a first time for everything." Aura answered.

Everyone looked at the three Riders and their bike and was anticipated for the race.

"Oh, come on! Were they ever going to ask us about this?" Suguha questioned.

"I don't think anyone's going to stop them now." Shino said.

Sid just smiled.

"I trust you'll make this entertaining."

* * *

(At an industrial zone)

**(Play E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Gaim and Baron have just topped their bikes with Aura zooming in behind them while trying to get the hang of it. The three were soon in place and started revving up their machines.

They soon drove off and the three jumped over a fence.

* * *

(Back with the crowd)

Everyone else was watching the race through Suguha's iPad.

* * *

(At the race)

Baron has gotten a major lead with Gaim and Aura behind him. Unknown to them, they just entered a Yggsdrasill restricted area.

* * *

(With the crowd)

"Oh! Baron's taken the lead!" Peco gawked.

Just then, Shino and Suguha realized where the Riders just went off to.

"Oh boy…" Shino said.

"Oniichan. Asuna." Suguha said with worry.

* * *

(At the race)

The two Gaim Riders were behind but Gaim grabbed Aura's arm.

"Huh?" Aura said.

"We're going to win this together." Gaim said before revving up the engine and Aura did the same. The two then broke off when Baron was between them and were now head-to head.

"You two…" Baron let out.

Gaim was about to say something until he looked at the dashboard when he did a holographic interface opened, showing a meter and a number increasing.

"What this? This isn't a speedometer…" Gaim realized.

Aura and Baron looked at theirs to see the same thing happening. When the meter reached 999, wind and flower petals of their respective bikes started flying past them.

"What's with the petals?" Gaim wondered before he, Aura, and Baron started spinning in a spiral as some sort of aileron roll, making them dizzy.

"What's going!?" Aura questioned.

* * *

(With the crowd)

Everyone was just as shocked and confused as the Riders were when they saw this.

"Huh!? What the heck is that!?" Zack said which was pretty much on everyone's mind.

* * *

(At the race)

"Whoa! I'm starting to get dizzy!" Gaim said.

"Same here!" Aura said.

"Oh no." Baron said.

Just then three zipper portals appeared in front of them and they disappeared through them.

**(End Song)**

* * *

(With the crowd)

Everyone was shocked they were gone just like that.

"They vanished!?"

"Kirito!? Asuna!? Where'd you go!? Kirito!? Asuna!?" Shino questioned.

* * *

(In Helheim)

The zipper portals opened and the three Riders came out of them with zipper portals now looking like their respective flowers.

They were then driving through the forests and they looked around as they drove.

"Where…?" Baron asked as he looked around.

"This place…" Gaim recognized.

"We're back." Aura said.

They soon hear buzzing noises and they looked to see flying Elementary Inves. They tried getting them but the Riders were evading them through the trees.

Soon though, Baron stopped his bike and looked around the forest that he was in. Aura and Gaim looked back.

"What the hell are you doing!? We gotta leave!" Aura said.

"She's right! It's too dangerous here!" Gaim said, agreeing with his partner.

"Get out? You two really are spineless worms!" Baron said as he got off his bike with his weapon. "As promised…I'll show you the two of you true strength!" Baron said before extending his Banaspear.

The Inves charged at Baron as he tried swatting it away. It was only a matter of time before he managed to bring the Inves down on the ground. It soon got up and charged at Baron.

Baron dodged and blocked its hits with his lance or dodged them. It landed a few good hits on him but Baron shook off the damage and got into a combat position.

Gaim and Aura stopped their bikes and got off.

"Damn it! C'mon Aura!" Gaim gestured as he got his Daidaimaru out.

"Right behind you." Aura said as she withdrew her rapier.

Then two more Elementary Inves jumped on them and they started fighting as well.

Aura dodged a hit as she struck the Inves a few times and Gaim withdrew both of his swords but as he and Aura were about strike again, the two Inves sprouted their wings before flying.

"What the-!?" Gaim said.

"I got this." Aura reassured as she summoned energy raspberries from her rapier and pointed it at the Inves. They flew and some hit the Inves but the other charged and tackled Aura, making her lose her focus and the rest of the energy raspberries missed.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Gaim said before he pushed that Inves off of Aura. He offered his hand, which she took, and helped his girlfriend up.

"Thanks!" Aura said before summoning more energy raspberries and Gaim pulled the back of his Musou Saber to start shooting.

Baron just kicked his Inves down and pushed the knife-shaped lever on his Driver.

"**COME ON!"**

"**BANANA SQUASH!"**

Baron was prepared for the finisher but just then…

"Be warned…" A female voice said.

Baron stopped and looked around to see where it was from.

'Suguha' was not far behind him and looked at him.

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." She started.

"Who's there?" Baron said as he looked around before he scoffed. "Hah. I'm the one who decides my course in life. You so-called fate doesn't concern me!" He said before charging.

'Suguha' looked down with a sad face before leaving.

Gaim and Aura were fighting their Inves and accidentally pushed them to Baron's area. Baron pushed his Inves away and got his lance ready.

Baron brought his spear back which began to glow with energy before he thrust forward with it. From the tip, a spear of yellow power shaped in the form of a banana's tip extended forward. The attack struck the Inves in the back, piercing straight through and digging into the bark of the Lockseed Tree. He soon did the same with the other two before he slashed them and all three exploded.

Aura and Gaim were amazed.

"Just like in SAO…" Aura said, reminiscing on the past.

"You…" Gaim said.

Baron looked at his hand.

"I…have power." He said, realizing what he has now.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops II)

Officer Ryuki and Faiz have just finished their shifts and were prepared to leave the station.

"So, you feel like getting a bite to eat?" Ryuki asked as he and Faiz approached a door.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I haven't had anything a while." Faiz said before opening the door.

They see their fellow officers being massacred by several monsters while trying to keep the peace.

Ryuki and Faiz just stared at scene before closing the door.

"You know, I'm thinking of heading to Hibiki's."

"Oh, his Soba restaurant?"

"Yeah, the noodles there are just to die for from what' I've heard from the others."

Just then a Kurokage officer was thrown into the window and landed in front of them.

"You think Hibiki would get us a discount?" Ryuki asked.

"I hope."

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, there it is! Please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. The Fourth Grape Rider!

**AN: Hey, guys, what's going on? So, this will be the last chapter of Gaim that you'll be seeing for a while so savor this one while you can since I have other stories to work on. But don't worry I will update should the time be right. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fourth Grape Rider!

Gaim and Aura look at Baron, who started to approach them.

"Hey, this isn't the time for a fight!" Gaim pointed out.

"He's right! We have more important things to worry about." Aura said.

Instead of an answer, Baron went for his Lockseed and closed it before reverting back to Kaito. Gaim and Aura did the same before reverting back to Kirito and Asuna.

Kaito looked around the forest.

"Why did you revert back? This place is crawling with Inves!" Kirito said.

"You two know this place, then?" Kaito asked.

"Well once and it's where I got this lock." Kirito answered while looking at his Orange Lockseed.

"That lock?"

Kirito nodded.

"You see, these fruits around us turn into Lockseeds when you pick them." Asuna explained before walking up to a vine and pulling one out.

When she did, the fruit transformed into a Lockseed that had a Green Apple on it with the code 'LS-15'.

"See?" She said before putting it in her pocket. Kaito walked around and looked at the fruits before looking at the couple.

"Well then. How do we get back to the city?" He asked.

Kirito then pulled out the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed.

"These Lock Vehicles got us here in the first place, then doesn't that mean they should get us back to the city?" Kirito wondered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kaito said as he pulled out his Rose Attacker Lockseed. "They seem to be able to travel between the worlds by attaining sufficient speeds."

Asuna pulled out her Lotus Twister Lockseed and examined it before noticing Kaito leaving the area.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" She questioned.

"Staying together is useless to me." Kaito said. "You two will only slow me down. Besides, I want to see more to this world."

"But it's dangerous though!" Kirito pointed out.

"That is no concern for me. You two, however, seem to be afraid of being separated." Kaito said before disappearing from their line of sight.

"Well…that is kinda true in a sense." Asuna said while blushing a little.

Kirito looked at her while blushing as well.

"A-Anyways, maybe we should go look for Yuuya." Kirito suggested.

"Y-Yeah, good idea!" Asuna said before the two left their spot together.

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron passes him on his bike. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

(At Asada Mansion)

It was now night time and Shino was back into her academy uniform while approaching her home. She was speaking with Suguha on the phone before going in.

"So we have a cease-fire with Baron until they return?"

"…"

"Yeah, I know."

"…"

"Alright, good night, Suguha." Shino said before hanging up on the phone and entering the mansion gates.

She carried her bags and began thinking on Kirito and Asuna.

"Where did those two go?" She wondered out loud before continuing her path as she opened the door.

She looked around to see if anyone else is home but it didn't seem like it even though the lights were on. She was about to walk upstairs until…

"Shino."

Shino looked up to see her brother, Minato on the stairs.

"Ah, Nii-san." Shino recognized.

Minato walked down the stairs to face Shino.

"Where have you been, to return at such an hour?" He asked.

Shino thought about what to say to him. She couldn't tell her brother that she was a part of Team Gaim. He would've considered it childish, unnecessary, distracting, and would want her to cut all loose ends with them.

"Well, cram classes were having an extra night session today." Shino lied.

"A sound idea. Your grades have been floundering a bit. Are your friends distracting you?"

"I was one of the top students in the mid-terms." Shino pointed out. "And my friends are among the top as well so I wouldn't say they're slowing me down."

"When you are more than capable of being top of your year, you could even surpass your friends." Minato pointed out.

Shino just stared at him.

"Shino. One day, I want you by my side in Yggdrasill." Minato said as he walked down the stairs. "I've built up the past few years, trying to give you a secure future; a better life. In order to make up the years that I've missed being with you."

He was soon behind her.

"I understand, Nii-san." Shino answered.

Minato then faced her back and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then apply yourself. Do not allow yourself to be led astray." He started. "Cast aside your distractions, even your friends one day, and you shall find fulfillment in life."

"I know. My life's nothing but distractions, after all." Shino answered.

"Shino…"

Just then Minato's phone started ringing. Shino looked back at him with a smile.

"Goodnight, then. I'll see you in the morning, Nii-san." Shino said before walking up the stairs to her room.

Minato stared at her for a few moments before answering his phone.

"I'm here."

"…"

"Nani?"

* * *

(In Helheim)

Kaito was walking through the forest until a vine on a tree with more of those strange fruit. He remembered how Asuna just got her new one and approached it. He picked one off and it transformed into the Himawari Lockseed.

He then smiled and looked around.

"Ripe for the picking." He mused before picking another.

When he did, it transformed into a Lockseed with a Mango on it and the code 'LS-11'.

"Number 11? Excellent." Kaito said before throwing the Himarwari Lockseed away. He then noticed a group of Elementary Inves approaching him. "But of course…it wouldn't be so simple, would it?" Kaito said as he placed the Mango Lockseed away and got out the Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

Yellow energy streams appeared above his head and merged to make the banana.

The Inves started approaching him as Kaito twirled the Lockseed in his hand before placing it in his Driver and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana dropped on his head, transforming him into Baron.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

Baron charged as the fruit unfolded into armor and as he summoned his lance.

* * *

(In another part of the forest)

"Yuuya!" Kirito called while Asuna looked at her new Lockseed.

"Do you think we should call for help?" Asuna asked as she placed it in her pocket.

"I doubt it would work in a place like this." Kirito answered. "But then again, what kind of a place is this?"

Kirito and Asuna then continued walking through the forest.

* * *

(With Baron)

Baron was fighting the Inves, slashing and stabbing them. He dodged all their hits and pushed them off.

He dodged another attack before slashing it in the chest. He looks to his right to find another fruit hanging there. He picked it off before it transformed into the Donguri Lockseed.

He then dodged and continued fighting but picked off more fruit from the trees.

* * *

(With Kirito and Asuna)

Kirito and Asuna then found a group of people in hazmat suits, studying the forest. They then took cover behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about them." Kirito said. "Let's wait it out and follow them because if they can get in here…"

"Then, they can get out." Asuna finished with her boyfriend nodding as a response.

Just then one of the men received a call and answered it. Kirito and Asuna tried to listen in but they couldn't hear anything clear. Just then the man rounded up his team and they all left with their equipment.

Kirito and Asuna got out of their hiding spot and in the place where the group was in.

"C'mon, let's see where they go." Kirito suggested before a shot was fired and landed next to them. They both looked to see Zangetsu with his Musou Saber.

"What was that for!?" Asuna questioned.

Instead of answering, Zangetsu got out a Donguri Lockseed and opened it. He then threw it on the ground.

"What is he-?" Kirito asked but they soon see an Elementary Inves nearby and ran towards it like a beacon. It got on its knees before eating it.

When it did, it mutated into the Shika Inves.

"It grew!" Asuna noticed.

Zangetsu snapped and pointed at them. The Shika Inves looked and got near them. It tried attacking them but the two dodged and pushed it off. They soon got out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**RASPBERRY!"**

They did their poses as their fruit appeared above their heads. They placed their Lockseeds in and locked them in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music was playing as the Shika Inves and Zangetsu grew anticipated. They then sliced their Lockseeds.

"**SEIYA!"**

"**COME ON!"**

Their fruits dropped on their heads, transforming them into Gaim and Aura.

"**ORNAGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"**RASBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

Their armor unfolded and their weapons appeared in their hands. Gaim and Aura started attacking only for the Shika Inves to block them with its antlers.

As they were fighting, Zangetsu observed the battle and appeared to be indifferent. Gaim slashed it with his Daidaimaru and Aura summoned her energy raspberries and fired. The Inves turned her attention at her and charged.

It disarmed her of her Raspiercer and knocked her down. But before the Shika Inves could do anything, Gaim appeared and slashed it in the back.

"Don't even think about it!" He said as the Inves focused on him next.

Aura got out and with her new Lockseed.

"Guess I have to use this." Aura said as she opened it.

"**GREEN APPLE!"**

Just then a giant metallic green apple appeared above her head. She then removed her Raspberry Lockseed and replaced it with the Green Apple Lockseed. She locked it in as her Raspberry armor disappeared.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She then sliced her fruit with the top part looking like a sliced apple while the hanging part had a picture of a sword styled after an apple slice.

"**COME ON!"**

"**GREEN APPLE ARMS! SLICE AND DICE!"**

The fruit unfolded with its chest plate looking like Gaim's, the sides folded into pauldrons, the top folded onto her back, the green helmet she received looked like a Spartan's, and her eyes now had green color. In her hands was a claymore, styled after a Green Apple slice.

She soon charged and slashed with her Apple Slicer to do some serious damage to the Shika Inves.

Gaim and Aura spent turns slashing the Inves until it looked worn down Aura then sliced the fruit on her Driver again.

"**COME ON!"**

"**GREEN APPLE SQUASH!"**

Aura held her blade out and spun around. When she did she looked like the inside of an apple and slashed the Inves, making it explode.

Aura rested her claymore on her shoulder as Gaim approached her.

"Nice!" Gaim complimented but before Aura could reply they see Zangetsu behind them and he withdrew his Musou Saber.

"Hey! We don't want any trouble here!" Aura said.

"Yeah, we're just trying to find someone!" Gaim explained but they realize their words were falling on deaf ears as Zangetsu started attacking.

Gaim blocked Zangetsu's Musou Saber with his swords and Aua tried attacking from the rear but Zangetsu blocked the attack with his shield.

Zangetsu then spun, slashing the two Riders in the process.

Zangetsu looks at Aura and was about to strike until Gaim got up first and sees what he's about to do.

"Don't touch her!" Gaim said before charging with both of his swords. Zangetsu blocked it before he could strike. He then pushed Gaim off and was about to strike but Gaim immediately blocked. Their weapons were locked in.

"Impressive…Black Swordsman." Zangetsu said before Aura got up. She then got her claymore out and tried to slash him but Zangetsu blocksed her.

Gaim sees an opening now and slashed him. Zangetsu stumbled back and Aura slashed him in the front.

Zangetsu stumbled away from them before regaining his composure as he faced them.

"Impressive." Zangetsu said as he readied his weapons. "But know that this is only the beginning!" He said before charging.

* * *

(With Kaito)

Kaito looked at the Lockseeds he collected that were now hanging on a vine he picked up.

"These should suffice." Kaito said. He then opened his Lock Vehicle, transformed into baron, and drove out of Helheim once at the proper speed.

* * *

(With Gaim, Aura, and Zangetsu)

"W-Who are you!?" Gaim questioned.

"I suppose I can humor you, you may call me Kamen Rider…Zangetsu." Zangetsu answered before kicking Gaim away. Gaim rolled down a hill and Aura tried attacking Zangetsu.

But Zangetsu blocked the attack.

"The Flash, it appears you aren't fast enough for me." Zangetsu said before slashing her and pushing her down the hill.

"Aura!"Gaim called before he caught her.

"You two are formidable, I will admit." Zangetsu said. "I can see why you two are worthy of those titles." He knows who these two are and their history in SAO. He was impressed to say the least.

"But why do we have to fight?" Gaim asked but he pulled the back of his Musou Saber, just in case.

"Why?" Zangetsu was about to charge until Gaim shot him, making him fall down the hill. Gaim and aura rushed at him but he quickly gained his composure and tried to strike with his sword only to be blocked by their swords.

"If you dare ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to join the fight at all!" Zangetsu said before getting the two offguard and slashing them.

As they fell on the ground, Zangetsu pulled the back of his Musou Saber.

"You two are worthy of the belts so I'll make this as quickly as possible." Zangetsu said before he pulled the trigger. The shots hit the two and he kept firing until he was out.

Gaim looked at the injured Aura.

"Asuna, come on. We can take this guy together." Gaim said as he got up and offered his hand which she took.

"It is pointless to seek meaning in battle…but you two already know that. I'll give you a reminder then." Zangetsu said before he tried to slash the two but they blocked his attack. Zangetsu, though, pushed them against the trees on top of a small cliff. "The world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason."

Zangetsu struck at Gaim but he blocked the attack.

"You may seem young but I know you two saw it. A shame to put you down in such a place." Zangetsu said before he backed up a little and was about to slash Gaim until…

"Kirito!" Aura pushed Gaim off the cliff, making him land in the water. Gaim got up to see Aura taking the slash.

"Asuna!"

Aura then reverted back to an injured Asuna and fell of the cliff. Gaim caught her and sees that she was unconscious.

"Asuna!? Asuna!?" Gaim then checked her pulse to see that she was fine and he cradled her. He looked up to see Zangetsu. He stared at him for a few moments before carrying Asuna out of here.

Once those two were gone, Zangetsu closed his Lockseed and his armor dissipated. And Minato took his place.

"Hmph." Minato said before leaving himself.

* * *

(At Team Baron's headquarters)

"So what's this big meeting for?" Hase asked. He and Jonouchi were called for a meeting by Kaito.

Kaito was simply shuffling a deck of cards before taking an Ichigo Lockseed and a Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He laid them flat on the table.

"I'm giving you these. Take them." Kaito said. The two were surprised by this.

"Huh!?" Hase said.

"What brought this on?" Jonouchi asked. He was really curious about Kaito's motives for this.

"You'll get new Lockseeds from me instead of Sid. In exchange…I want your teams as Baron's vassals." Kaito proposed.

"You want us to work for you!?" Hase asked while standing up but Jonouchi calmed him down.

"Actually, Hassy, it's not a bad deal." Jonouchi said before looking at Kaito. "With locks like these, we'll sweep the Inves Games. It's better than letting Gaim wipe the floor with us."

"Then it's a deal." Kaito confirmed.

Hase took the Matsubokkuri Lockseed while Jonouchi took the Ichigo Lockseed.

'_This is its own form of strength.' _Kaito thought.

* * *

(At Kirigaya Residence)

Kirito was taking care of an injured and unconscious Asuna. She's been like this for hours and he's starting to get worried. As he was treating her, he thought about Zangetsu, what Zangetsu said, and how he going to have his revenge on him soon.

He even called Suguha and Shino to pick up a few things to help. Kirito soon removed the washcloth on her forehead and in a few moments, Asuna started to stir.

Kirito noticed and went to her side.

"Asuna!?"

It took only a few seconds for Asuna to open her eyes.

"K-Kirito…?"

Kirito started tearing up a bit when he heard his name and hugged her.

"Asuna, you're okay! You're okay…" Kirito mumbled over and over again as his tears continue to fall down his cheeks. Asuna looked at him before tightening her grip on the hug to calm Kirito.

"Hey now, I wouldn't leave you for the world." Asuna said as she tried to sit up. Kirito helped her but he still embraced her. Not wanting to let go.

After a few moments, he finally faced her.

"How long was I out?" Asuna asked.

"A few hours." Kirito answered. "I was starting to get worried or if I should call the hospital."

"Kirito…" Asuna said.

"Just don't do anything crazy like that again!" Kirito said.

"I make no promises, but for you, I might consider it." Asuna answered.

Kirito continued hugging her for what seemed like hours but were actually mere minutes. The doorbell rang and Kirito wiped his tears.

"If you need anything, then let me know." Kirito said. "And…thanks for saving me." He got out before going to the door.

Kirito opened it to see Suguha and Shino with the stuff he asked them to get.

"Oniichan, we have the stuff that you asked for." Suguha said while showing him the bag.

"How is Asuna?" Shino asked.

"She's awake. Look for yourselves." Kirito said when gesturing them to come into the house. The two then went into the house then the room to see an okay Asuna looking at her Sengoku Driver before putting it away.

"Asuna! Are you okay!?" Suguha asked as she approached Asuna.

"I'm fine but I don't think I'll be moving soon though."

Shino then looked at Kirito.

"How did this happen, anyways?" She asked.

Kirito had a dark look on his face.

"Hey look, if you don't want to tell us…" Shino started but Kirito raised his hand.

"It's alright, you guys can know." Kirito answered.

"For starters, we went back to the forest…" Asuna started. Suguha's eyes widened when they heard that.

"The forest where Yuuya disappeared to." Kirito continued. "We then meet a new white Kamen Rider, Zangetsu."

The two girls were surprised by that information.

"A white Rider?" Shino asked. Kirito nodded.

"He was strong…real strong…He even reminds of Heathcliff." Kirito said.

"Heathcliff?" Shino asked.

"The final boss of SAO. The Avatar of Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito clarified.

Suguha and Shino were surprised of this. If a new Kamen Rider was powerful enough to remind Kirito of the final boss in SAO then he must've been extremely powerful.

"We tried to hold our ground." Kirito said. "And he knew about me and Asuna; how good we were three years ago in SAO."

"The battle kept going for a real while." Asuna said. "But near the end, he looked like he was about to finish Kirito until…"

"She pushed me out of the way only to take the damage that was meant for me." Kirito finished.

"No way…" Suguha said.

"It's funny, huh?" Kirito mused. "All we ever did was play games but every time that we do…we always get caught in the middle of something big. From SAO, ALO, GGO, and now..." He then grabbed his Sengoku Driver and looked at it. "This belt…"

The three girls didn't say a word but instead just let him continue.

"I know that being a Kamen Rider is no game and I would fight to the death with this power but…there's more at stake now then there was a few days ago."

"Oniichan…" Suguha said. "Are you sure it would be a good idea for you two to keep your belts? He'll come after you two then."

"I'm keeping mine." Kirito said. "I don't want anyone else to be targeted."

"The same goes for me." Asuna answered as she held her Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. "But just don't expect us back on the team for a little while."

Kirito nodded.

"That's not problem, you can visit us anytime you want." Suguha said. "I hope you two feel better." She said before she and Shino left.

* * *

(Later outside)

"Hey Suguha, did you hear about Baron's alliance?" Shino asked.

A few of the Beat Rider teams had joined forces with Baron in exchange for Lockseeds and that they want to stop Gaim from reaching the top.

"If we don't have Kirito and Asuna, then…"

"That's enough!" Suguha snapped. "We can't keep depending on those two! We have to take care of the team ourselves!"

"But…"

"I know the place…where Oniichan and Asuna went to."

"What?" Shino said, surprised at this new information.

"That's where we got in trouble before. Oniichan helped me and Asuna then, too." Suguha started. "He keeps getting himself hurt to save everybody else like a real Kamen Rider would…"

Shino just stayed silent as she listened to Suguha.

"But is it really safe to leave that belt with him? The same question can be asked for Asuna." Suguha said. "Just having it would hurt them."

"What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save everyone else?" Shino said.

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself, it would be what a real Kamen Rider would do. If that's the case, I don't think any of them did anything wrong. If you think they did, then why did you compare them as Kamen Riders in the first place?"

"Shino…"

"I know Kirito and Asuna will come back from this. They face SAO and ALO together. And, Kirito saved me from GGO. So if they did anything wrong then they would've died a long time ago. But they haven't done anything wrong then or now!" Shino said, determined.

* * *

(That night in Asada Mansion)

Shino was in her room watching old footage of Team Gaim dancing. She noted how all of them looked happy and she couldn't believe she joined. Heck, she didn't even believe she would be friends with anyone else months ago.

Meeting Kirito was the best thing that happened to her along with forming Team Gaim. As she watched the footage, the words that she heard today were echoing in her mind.

"_I know that being a Kamen Rider is no game and I would fight to the death with this power but…there's more at stake now then there was a few days ago."_

"_We have to take care of the team ourselves!"_

Shino thought about her friends and how she wasn't able to help before.

'_I want to change now. I hate being like this.'_ She thought but….

"But…" She started. "…Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Soon an idea popped in her head.

* * *

(The next day in Dicey Café)

Shino just arrived after school in her Gaim uniform.

"Welcome!" A waitress greeted but Shino ignored her and walked up to Sid's room. Sid was polishing Lockseeds until he was approached by Shino.

"I need something from you." Shino said as she placed down her Yggdrasill credit card in front of Sid. Sid looked up at her.

"Yes? A Lockseed?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, and a belt to put it in." Shino answered.

'_Déjà vu…' _Sid thought as he shook his head.

"There are some things that money can't buy, you know." Sid answered.

"Why not?"

"I only let a few specific people have a Sengoku Driver. House policy, you know." Sid explained. "Besides you're Minato Asada's little sis, aren't you?"

"You know my brother?"

"When he joined Yggsdrasill Corps., he was nothing more than a janitor. But now, he's project manager of their R&D Department." Sid explained. "If word gets out that I let his little sister stick her hand in the fire, I wouldn't be able to show my face again in Kawagoe City."

"Well, Mr. Sid." Shino started as she took a seat. "You're absolutely right. I am an Asada. And I have an incredibly promising career laid out for me if I were to ever join Yggdrasill. I'm sure that one day that I'll be even more powerful than my brother Minato." Shino started, letting her Sinon personality take place.

Sid looked up at her with full attention.

"Hold on…" He said, getting what Shino is saying.

"I completely understand you're afraid of angering my brother." Shino said before looking at him. "But in the long term, I'm not sure if it's him you should be afraid of. You'd do well…to get on my good side while you can." Shino warned.

Sid smiled at her before laughing.

"You've got the Asada ruthlessness, all right. I like you, kid." Sid said as he got up to get a drink. "Now, if you're the nice, well-mannered Asada sister like I think you are…Say I happened to leave something behind. I'm sure you'd return it." Sid said before he was completely gone.

"If I were the well-mannered Asada sister, I suppose." Shino said smiling while in front of her was a blank Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with Grapes on it along with the code 'LS-09'.

* * *

(In a nearby world)

"Would there be any reason why you pulled me out of that world when I could've finished him?" Bujin Gaim asked, in his civilian form.

He was walking down the hallway of some fortress with another hooded figure as several guards were stationed around the parameter.

"Well, I happen to make an interesting discovery." The man said.

"Did you now, Shadow Moon?"

"Another world exists in this universe nearby, one that you're very familiar with."

"You mean that-?"

"Yes, we found the Bujin world of this universe, with its Bujin Riders, including you." Shadow Moon finished while Bujin Gaim was silent.

"What does this have to do with me? I abandoned that goal to serve Dark Decade." Bujin Gaim pointed out.

"I wonder what the Master will say when I tell him this."

"Who says he has to know? Will another version of me joining this posse make a difference?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that two of me would be problematic so I suggest we leave it to Gaim and Wizard to take care of it. Plus, once they're done over there, we can take that world for ourselves." Bujin Gaim proposed.

Shadow Moon seemed to be thinking about this for a while.

"I suppose…one missing little detail won't slow down the Master."

"Agreed, now may I please return to Gaim's world? You have already delayed me long enough." Bujin Gaim said.

"Ah yes, of course." Shadow Moon said before snapping his fingers. A Gray Mirror appeared in front of them.

"I'll see you around." Bujin Gaim stated before leaving through the Gray Mirror.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's Stage)

Everyone on Team Gaim was dancing on the stage, other than Suguha, who was thinking about her brother and Asuna.

They were soon done with their dance as people cheered for them.

"Sup!" A voice yelled at them. "What's the matter, Gaim? I don't see your little bodyguards anywhere." The voice observed before it came out the crowds, revealing Jonouchi.

In his hand was the Ichigo Lockseed.

"Hey, Suguha…" Ayano called. Suguha was about to step up to the stage until Shino raised her arm, stopping her.

"Shino?"

Shino looked back at her friends with a smile.

"I've got this, Suguha." Shino said before facing Jonouchi.

"Huh?" Suguha and the others said.

"Jonouchi Hideyasu, Team Invitto. Your cowardly tricks really left you with a name among the Beat Riders." Shino observed.

Jonouchi only chuckled a little bit.

"I prefer the term, 'tactics', thank you." Jonouchi clarified.

"Did you think you could stomp all over us without Kirito or Asuna here?" Shino asked before pulling something out of her pocket. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

She pulled out…a blank Sengoku Driver.

Everyone around here was shocked, even Jonouchi's smug grin was wiped from his face.

"Don't tell me you're a-." Jonouchi let out.

"Shino! That's a-."

"But it's not going to be that easy." She said before putting it on.

The belt formed and a new faceplate was made. On the blank panel, a green helmet face with a green background appeared with rainbow-coloured eyes.

"Seriously?" A bystander said.

Jonouchi just had a determined face as he opened the Ichigo Lockseed.

She then raised her Lockseed and hit the switch on the side.

"**BUDOU!"**

Above her head was a zipper portal and with it a metal bunch of grapes, a triangular bunch which even had a metal circle set on several of the grapes and the image was even complete with a stem on top.

And out of the other zipper portal was an Inves in the shape of a bat.

Shino held her arms out with her right arm having the lock seed. She spun them around so that her left arm was near the driver while her right going the opposite direction on top of it. She then thrusts the Lockseed out before she placed it in the driver.

'_There will always be hardship and sorrow in life.' _Shino thought as she was doing her pose. She then placed the Lock in her Driver and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

From the belt, modern Chinese-style Erhu music played as everyone looked anticipated for towards happens next.

'_But I'd rather take them upon myself than let the people I love suffer. That's why you guys did it…right, Asuna? Kirito?'_

"Henshin!" Shino said before slicing her Lockseed. Then the grapes open, the top half being the inside of grapes and the bottom half holding the image of a handheld gun.

"**HAI!"**

The metal grapes then dropped, covering Shino's head as her body was covered in green and black protective cloth like ancient warriors would wear. It was styled like Chinese cloth armor, complete with the decorative cloth at her waist.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

Inside, her face was covers by a green helmet with clear compound eyes and a gold faceplate with a purple gem on the top. Her eyes became purple when a purple studded helmet fell on her head.

The metal grapes then unlocked and began to unfold. The top and back folded onto her back, creating a pack-like armor. The sides folded outwards before resting on her shoulders like a samurai's armor. Finally the front folded in half with the top half covering her chest, looking quite ornate. In her hand, the weapon depicted on her Lockseed appeared, a purple jeweled handheld gatling gun which looked partially like a bunch of grapes. This was Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms.

Jonouchi and the team became surprised while the crowd cheered on.

"Another Kamen Rider!?"

Ryugen looked at her weapon, which was a gun. In the past, she would've broke down and cried because of it but now, she tightened her grip on it and was ready to face anything. Jonouchi had a serious look on his face before ordering his Inves to attack.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

Kirito and a bandaged Asuna were taking care of a few things until they saw two schoolgirls watching DJ Sagara's show on an iPad.

"**Hello, Kawagoe City, and all you Beat Riders out there! Have I got some major news for you!" **DJ Sagara started. Kirito and Asuna got curious and decided to watch.

"**Ok! Feast your eyes on the hottest new footage!" **The screen was then replaced with footage of Ryugen.

"**C-Can you believe it!? Team Gaim's got their hands on a third Kamen Rider!"**

They then see Ryugen shooting at the monster.

"Seriously!?" One girls said.

"Whoa!" The other said while Kirito and Asuna were completely surprised.

"**Even Team Invitto's new A Class Seed couldn't save them." **He said before showing more footage of Ryugen.

"**This new Rider's a gunslinger with a zing of Chinese flavor! She shoots down foes with a burst of fire, like a roaring breath of a dragon! So let's call her Kamen Rider Ryugen! Ok! Get pumped, people!"**

To Kirito and Asuna, when the words 'gun' and 'she' were associated together they could only think of one person in that description.

"Shino!?" Both of them said.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops III)

"Well, it since the Super Bowl is over, a lot of people weren't pretty happy with the result and well…it's going a bit nuts here!" Officer Gaim explained as a huge riot was formed behind him with people beating each other and buildings were on fire.

"Oh my foot!" A citizen said as he was being attacked.

"Hey get off of him! You don't see me swing my weapon around so get off of him." Gaim said as he dove through the crowd to help the man. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Every once in a while, it gets like this." Officer Ryugen stated as Officer Baron was chasing Den-O GF.

"Ryuutaros, give me back my Lockseed!" Baron demanded as he was chasing him.

"Well tension builds up, causing a spark in the city." Ryugen said before knocking out a rioter. "So what we want to do is find that spark!"

On top of burning building, Bujin Gaim was inciting the crowd.

"Go! Let's break everything! Destroy all the houses! Break all the cars!"

"Kamen Rider Officer over there." Dark Decade whispered.

"And restore this place as best as we can! Because we always want to leave things if not exactly the way we found them or better than before! Because, it's only right guys! C'mon, it's common courtesy.

"I think they're gone." Dark Decade whispered.

Bujin Gaim tried jumping off only to land in front of Officer Gaim.

"Big surprise! Bujin Gaim!"

"Officer Gaim!" Bujin Gaim recognized.

"I was just wondering WHO could be responsible for all this rioting!"

* * *

**AN: There it is my latest chapter so read it and weep because this is going to be the last chapter of Gaim for quite a while. ****Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	6. Strawberry Arms of Friendship

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter of Gaim! After seeing the latest episode of Gaim, I've felt that this was appropriate. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 6: Strawberry Arms of Friendship

Shino transformed into Ryugen, leaving everyone in shock.

"Shino's now a Kamen Rider!?" Ryotaro exclaimed.

Everyone was cheering for her but Jonouchi kept a series face on.

"She's all show! Get her!" He ordered to the Komori Inves as it was circling around her.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Komori Inves charged at her before Ryugen dodged its attack before dodging again. Ryugen aimed her gun and fired. Thanks to her eyesight, her shots managed to hit the Inves. Ryugen looked back at her friends.

"Get back now!" She advised and they did what she instructed.

The Komori Inves clashed with her, making her fall while the Komori Inves flew back into the air. Ryugen just aimed her gun again and fired at the Inves while Jonouchi looked anxious.

Ryugen finally stood up before firing her gun again. The shots pushed the Komori Inves to the barrier before it squealed and charged again. Ryugen dodged it again before she landed in a kneeling position. She then pushed the knife lever on her Driver.

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

She pulled the back of her gun while the grape-like patterns on the Budou Ryuhou glowed as mini-spheres flew off to gather in front of her weapon's barrel.

Taking aim, she pulled the trigger and fired.

"Take this!" Ryugen yelled.

The sound of a dragon's roar was heard as she unleashed a concentrated barrage of energy shots at the Inves. The Inves was soon obliterated by the blasts.

Ryugen stood up in victory while Jonouchi had a shocked face.

"She's strong…" Jonouchi muttered before his Ichigo Lockseed flew to Ryugen's hand.

"Alright…" Ryugen said, looking at her new prize.

Everyone was cheering for her while Suguha and the others were definitely shocked.

"Shino, you…"

Ryugen just looked at them while showing her new Ichigo Lockseed. Jonouchi soon ran away while Bujin Gaim, in his civilian form, just watched the whole fight with newfound interest.

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

_(Later that night)_

_It was dark but a light was focused on a stage, Shino looked at the stage to see a Gaim dancer. She couldn't make out whom and went to check it out. But by the time she could get a good view, the person vanished._

_Shino, now confused, looked around for an answer until…_

"Be warned…"_ A voice said. _

_Shino looked at the direction of the voice to see 'Suguha'. Shino was obviously shocked on how this girl looked so similar to her friend. But before she could ask any questions, 'Suguha' started speaking. _

"You are grasping for the reins of fate." _She started._

"_Eh?" Shino replied._

"Continue down this path…and there shall be no turning back." _'Suguha' explained. _"You will have to fight to the bitter end."

"_Maybe…" She started._

_Shino thought about it. She knew the worst case scenario could be death but she had a reason to fight._

"_But if that'll make Kirito and the team notice me…then I'll bear that burden! I'll suffer however I must!" She answered determined. _

'_Suguha' had a sad face after hearing Shino's answer. Shino just stared at her, waiting for a response._

* * *

(In reality)

Shino woke up from her bed as she looked around, realizing that was a dream.

"A dream?" She thought to herself.

She then looked at her nightstand next to her to find her Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed. She grabbed her Driver and looked at it, to make sure it was real and it was.

"No…it wasn't a dream." She muttered.

(In the daytime at Gaim's garage)

"Baron's alliance so far includes Raid Wild, Invitto, and Soten." Shino summarized as she was standing next to a board where it lists where the Beat Rider Teams stand. "Yesterday, Red Hot joined as well." She said to her teammates.

"So what, Baron's got most of the city's Beat Riders working for them?" Ryotaro asked.

"Yeah." Shino nodded.

"Having so many factions has always kept things in check, and kept the fighting to a minimum." Shino explained.

As she was talking, Kirito and a healed Asuna entered the garage and watched the meeting.

"But now that the battle lines are drawn, we're gonna have a lot more skirmishes on our hands." Shino said.

"Hey, Shino. If we joined Baron's alliance, we wouldn't have to fight anyone, right?" Ayano asked.

"So why don't we just join up too?" Liz asked.

Shino shook her head.

"Because Baron's just handpicking all the good dancers from the teams that join them, and having them be Baron's backup dancers." Shino explained. Basically, being a part of Baron's alliance would mean giving up Team Gaim's identity and freedom.

"What!? No way…" Everybody basically said.

"If we want to keep dancing the way we want, we're going to have to fight for it. Fight to protect our stage." Shino proposed. Everyone was thinking about it until Shino recognized tow people. "Kirito! Asuna!"

Everybody looked surprised.

"Hey." Kirito greeted.

"Hi.' Asuna said as they went down the stairs with the rest of the team running up to them.

"Long time no see. What have you two been up to?" Ryotaro asked.

"We were so worried!" Ayano said.

"Hey guys." Kirito started. "That Kamen Rider Ryugen that we've been seeing lately. Is that…"

"Yeah, it's me." Shino answered, showing her Driver. Kirito and Asuna's thoughts were confirmed as they brought Shino outside to talk privately.

"So what's up, you two?" Shino asked as Kirito and Asuna faced her.

Kirito decided to talk first.

"Look, Shino. I know I've got no right to butt in, after turning my back on you guys…but are you sure you know what you're doing? Those belts are dangerous, we don't want you to be a target." Kirito said.

"Huh?" Shino asked.

"The belts weren't made for the Inves Games or our little turf war between teams. They're a whole dimension apart from that stuff, and you'll be dragged into it like us." Asuna explained.

"Power always has a price, I know." Shino answered, looking at her Driver. "But I'm willing to pay for it and bear whatever consequences this power has."

"Shino…"

Kirito, Asuna, I don't expect you two to understand me. You two have lived your own lives without answering to anyone, whether in SAO or real life. You don't know how lucky you two are."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"You know, I've never had real control over how I live my life. I've lived our fear wanted me to." Shino answered, as she thought of the incident when she was a young girl and how it nearly ruined her life. "I felt so helpless and trapped."

She was isolated, bullied, and fearful of guns before meeting her friends but all her life before that she felt trapped and oppressed, not living her life the way she wanted to.

"Shino…" Kirito muttered, remembering a similar conversation he had with her in GGO.

Shino looked at her Driver.

"But with this belt…for the first time, I have the power to fight my own battles. Not just online but in my life." Shino said.

Asuna nodded, she knows the feeling.

"This thing means more to me than you two could ever know." Shino said.

* * *

(At Baron's headquarters)

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Zack and Peco were practicing their dancing moves while Jonouchi was downstairs waiting for Kaito.

"I hear you lost your Lockseed to Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kaito said, as he was approaching Jonouchi while shuffling his deck of cards. He took a seat across Jonouchi.

"Well, sorry. I was fighting them on your behalf, you realize." Jnouchi explained.

"You're pathetic, Jonouchi." Kaito said as he was done shuffling.

"Just gimme another lock, will you?" Jonouchi asked smiling but inside he was a little bit irked. "You said you had as many as we needed." He pointed out,

Kaito pulled out a Donguri Lockseed.

"Playing the ruler…hasn't been nearly as interesting as I'd hoped." He remarked before tossing the Donguri Lockseed to him. Jonouchi caught it but was confused and slightly annoyed.

"Then, why set up this alliance of yours in the first place!?" Jonouchi asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Because I can stand situations that look like _this._" Kaito cynically answered as he dropped his cards on the table. "The weak roamed free, infesting the streets, while the strong went unrecognized among the rabble. It's pathetic! It makes my stomach churn just thinking about it!" He said as he was gathering his cards. Jonouchi just sighed in anxiety.

Who the hell did Kaito think he was? Did he really go this far just so he and Baron could come out on top? And how were any of the other teams blind towards this?

"Should the weak be banished from the streets? I'm not so heartless to suggest that." Kaito started. "But they must know where they belong." He said as he started laying out cards. "That said…those who are ill-content in those confines cannot be truly called weak"

Jonouchi was just watching as Kaito kept laying down cards.

"They may only be weak for the moment…but there's hope for them." Kaito said before showing a Straight with the cards on the table.

"Like Team Gaim…" Jonouchi said.

"I think they're worth keeping an eye on. So I've decided…to test them in combat personally." He said he placed his deck on the table. He moved the cards with most of them face down while a Royal Straight Flush was faced up, symbolizing Gaim's chance to win.

Jonouchi stared at Kaito before clenching his new Donguri Lockseed with disappointment with the results of the alliance, especially after hearing a rant like that.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

Jonouchi and Hase were sharing a table while Hase was enjoying his drink.

"So you got a new Lock?" Hase asked.

Jonouchi got out and showed his Donguri Lockseed as an answer. He laid it flat on the table.

"I wasn't sure about this alliance thing at first, but it's definitely paying off." Hase said before continuing his drinking.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Hassy. I'm a little disappointed, myself." Jonouchi sighed as he took off his glasses.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Kaito looks down on us. He thinks we'll be his lapdogs if he just throws some Lockseeds at us or give us some extra bodies in raiding New Aincrad." Jonouchi said.

"You really think he's like that?" Hase asked.

Nearby Yolko was hearing everything they were saying. She might've refused Baron's offer since her Team Popup was doing well enough but didn't expect Kaito to be this cold.

"Every single one of us is just one of Kaito Kumon's little pets." Jonouchi chuckled falsely to hide his disappointment and anger. "Are we just going to take that, Hassy?'

"Like heck we are!" Hase said, standing up with anger.

"So if we want a fighting chance, our first step is to get ourselves up to Kaito's level." Jonouchi proposed.

Yolko left to tell the other teams of Kaito's true intentions while Sid, who overheard the whole thing, smiled. He had just found two new 'prospects'.

* * *

(At a nearby building)

Kirito and Asuna were walking back home to log on and spend some time with Yui but were thinking about Shino.

"What do you think of this?" Kirito asked Asuna.

"I never expected something like this out of her. Plus, she did do this to help the team like the rest of us." Asuna answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I-." Just then the two noticed Suguha practicing her moves.

They decided to talk with her. Suguha noticed.

"Oh, Asuna, Oniichan!" Suguha recognized.

"Hey Sugu, what do you think of Shino's doing?" Kirito asked.

"I was surprised at first." Suguha answered. "Just how did she get another Sengoku Driver?"

"But, why didn't you come to me or Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"You were bandaged back then!" Suguha pointed out. "Honestly, I was going to deal with the fights myself until you got better…but I think Shino has it covered." She didn't want herself or the team to be dependent of other people, but they had to trust their friend.

"But what about me? I could've helped too." Kirito said.

"But you pushed yourself too far, Oniichan." Suguha said. She didn't want her brother to exert himself with school, online, work, and the Beat Rider stuff all at once. "I know Shino can do it. She's not an idiot unlike a certain someone that I know."

"That's not helping!" Kirito said while Asuna giggled.

"Look, Oniichan." Suguha started. "We just want to keep dancing."

Asuna understood completely while Kirito just stared at her.

"So, we're prepared to fight to protect our stage, if that's what it takes." Suguha continued. "We're fighting for ourselves, for what we do. That's the difference from us and you, Oneechan. At least Asuna had the same thought when becoming a Rider."

It was true, Asuna originally became a Rider so Kirito wouldn't have to exert himself and fight for the team while Kirito fought out of selflessness.

"That's why I support Shino and what she's doing." Suguha said before her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's from Ayano."

She opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

(At the Garage)

"Suguha! We're in trouble!" Ayano gawked while Liz was trying to calm her down. Ryotaro nervously shook his hoodie and was moving back and forth around the garage.

"The Baron alliance has come to challenge Shino!" Ayano explained.

* * *

(With the others)

"What? Really?" Suguha gawked in shock. They could hold their ground against Baron, but the alliance was something that they can't be certain with. Who could think what sort of trouble Baron could cause with Raid Wild and Invitto behind its back?

* * *

(Outside the garage)

Kaito, with his Sengoku Driver on, was facing Shino with Hase and Jonouchi behind him. It was time to see if this alliance was as powerful as they made out to be.

"So you're Gaim's new Kamen Rider?" Kaito asked. "What happened to Kazuto Kirigaya or Asuna Yuuki?"

"The team doesn't need to hire help anymore, now that I'm here. Plus, the burden doesn't have to be kept alone." Shino answered with the others looking in anticipation and worry, hoping their new Kamen Rider was enough.

"So he ran away with his tail between his legs. Pathetic, but then again, I should've expected this out of a Beater. But, I wouldn't think the former Sub-Commander would back out for this. She really has gone soft." Kaito mused, making Shino angry.

"You have no right to judge either of them!" Shino angrily said before slapping her Sengoku Driver on. Kaito just scoffed as Shino brought out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BUDOU!"**

The zipper portal appeared above her with the grape bunch coming out. Shino took the time to pose before placing the Lockseed in her Driver and closing it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

She then immediately sliced it.

"**HAI!"**

The grapes fell on her head before her suit formed.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

Her armor unfolded before her weapon appeared in her hand. Soon Kaito brought out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!"**

His zipper portal appeared and opened before dropping his giant banana. Both Jonouchi and Hase were watching as Kaito twirled it around his fingers before placing the Lockseed it and locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The banana dropped on his head, donning him in his Baron suit.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The armor unfolded and his lance appeared in his hand. He placed his lance in his other hand as Jonouchi and Hase brought out their Lockseeds.

"Need a hand?" Jonouchi offered but Baron scoffed, confusing the two.

"I have much more reliable minions than you two." Baron answered before getting two Donguri Lockseeds out and unlocking them.

Two zipper portals appeared before two fully-materialized Elementary Inves appeared and they're size were slightly way above human.

"Those are fully materialized Inves!" Ryugen recognized. She never saw fully materialized Inves nor was she prepared to fight some.

"No way!" Liz gawked in shock and surprise.

"Seriously!?" Ayano said.

"You should have studied harder." Baron said as he closed his locks.

"**BATTLE START!"**

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron finished. He then ordered his Inves to attack while his lance extended.

Ryugen aimed and fired her gun before Baron blocked it by making banana barriers with his spear.

"It's worthless merely to have power…" Baron started. "If you don't wield it to its fullest potential. Then you stand no chance!" He finished before pointing his lance at Ryugen.

The Inves charged and so did Baron. Ryugen tried shooting them but they were already too close so she tried fighting them. The Inves ganged up on her but Ryugen got them off and pushed them away. Baron then tried to struck down Ryugen with his lance but Ryugen dodged a majority of the hits before being slashed in the side. He soon jabbed her in the stomach, making her fly before rolling on the ground.

"Shino!" Liz called. The others were definitely worried since this wasn't even a fair fight at all.

Ryugen just got up and fired her gun again. While the Inves were pushed back, Baron blocked the shots before charging for her. He then kneed her before hitting her with the pommel of his lance.

Jonouchi and Hase were watching.

"He's fighting in armor while maintaining perfect control of two Inves." Jonouchi observed before pushing his glasses up with a smile. "Kaito Kumon's a force to be reckoned with."

Baron was soon kicking the life out of Ryugen as she was down on the ground. Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha arrived on the scene.

"Shino!" Kirito called.

"Kirito!"

"Asuna!"

"Suguha!"

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked before the three looked at the fight. Baron kicked Ryugen away before an Inves pushed her away and the other Inves grabbed her.

"Three against one?" Suguha questioned.

"Fully-materialized Inves!?" Asuna questioned.

Baron turned around and noticed them.

"So you finally decided to join us, Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki." Baron started. "But I have nothing to say to the former husks of what you two could've been. Just sit down and watch like the spineless maggots you've turned into." He said before continuing his fight.

Asuna had an angry look on her face before placing her Driver on. She then oulled out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**RASPBERRY!"**

Above her head was the zipper portal with her raspberry bunch coming out. She did her pose before placing the Lockseed in and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Asuna immediately sliced it.

"**COME ON!"**

The fruit landed on her head before she was in her suit.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNICIFICENT BEAUTY!"**

Her armor unfolded and her rapier appeared.

"That's enough!" Aura said as she charged.

Aura tired to intervene but the force field pushed her back. Aura rolled on the ground before the others checked up on her.

"Asuna!" Kirito called.

"I'm fine." Aura answered before looking at the fight. "But I'm not sure about Shino."

"Pull out, Shino! You can't win alone!" Kirito called.

Baron pushed Ryugen down on the ground but she was still getting up.

"But I can't give up…not while Kirito and the others…are watching…" Ryugen answered before getting up.

"Just give up!" Baron advised before slashing Ryugen again.

Kirito just watched before watching Ryugen getting beaten by Baron again.

"Why won't she just give up? She can't win!" Kirito said.

Baron soon slashed Ryugen across the waist, much to her pain.

"I think it's because you're watching, Oniichan." Suguha answered.

"Me?"

Baron just pummeled Ryugen again before punching her in the face.

"Shino admires you. She looks to you for inspiration. That's why she's trying to find her own strength." Suguha explained. "And that's why she'd never back down while you're watching her!"

"I…made her strong?" Kirito wondered as he remembered a previous conversation with her.

* * *

"_I think the team is in good hands now that you're here, Kirito. I'm glad that you're back!" Shino said. _

"_The team is really that important to you, huh?" Kirito asked._

"_Yeah, it means the world to me." Shino answered with a smile. "It's where all my friends are…and it's a place where I can live freely! But, I still can't believe I couldn't anything for the team when it needed me." She said sadly. _

_Kirito then patted her on the shoulder. _

"_Don't say it like that! I'm sure you did your best! Besides, you're the best sharpshooter that we have in the online territory battles!" _

"_I know, but you and Asuna can fight Inves in the real world." Shino pointed out. "I don't know if I'm capable of doing that."_

"_Well Shino, if it's one thing that I learned in the past few years, it's that…you can be amazed with what you can do even if you think you can't."_

* * *

(Present)

Baron just kept beating her to no end as the Inves were also having a piece of her.

Kirito, who was tired of watching this, got up and took out his Sengoku Driver, much to everyone's surprise.

"But, Oniichan-!"

"It's okay, Sugu! It's for me this time…with my own will!" Kirito cried.

"Kirito…" Aura started as she got up.

As he stared at his Driver, he thought of everything that happened to him so far up to this point. The VR games, meeting his friends, playing the Inves Games, joining Team Gaim, finding the Driver, Kaito's rant on finding worthy adversaries, and meeting Zangetsu. If he wanted to continue fighting as Gaim, then he has to fight not only for others but himself as well. He was going to help others through his own desires, like he did in SAO.

Baron seemed ready to finish Ryugen off as he slashed to the ground. Ryugen turned with her armor smoking and sees Kirito with his Driver ready.

"No! Kirito! You don't have to fight anymore!" Ryugen said as she struggled to stand up.

"I'm the only one who can use that belt. Its power came to me so I can do what only I can! So I'll accept it." Kirito said before smiling. I think that's what grownups called 'responsibility'!"

"Kirito…" Ryugen got out.

Suguha just sighed before looking at Kirito.

"Oniichan…help Shino!" Suguha said.

Kirito nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Aura asked.

Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, after all, I'm a Kamen Rider!" Kirito said before placing his Driver on. He got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

His zipper portal appeared with his orange as he did his pose. Everyone, except Aura, stepped back as Kirito placed his Lockseed in before locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The standby music was playing from his Driver as everyone was watching him. Ryugen looked at Kirito while Baron looked as well.

"Kirito…" Aura said before Kirito sliced the fruit.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange landed on his head before he was in his suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The armor unfolded, revealing Gaim and his Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand. Gaim quickly transferred it to his other hand as he charged the field. He then punched and much to everyone's surprise, the field shattered.

Baron glared at Gaim as the shards fell. Gaim looked at Baron, ready to fight him to protect his friends.

"This…is my stage now!" Gaim announced.

Gaim then charged at Baron before Inves appeared in front of Ryugen. Aura appeared in front of Ryugen before slashing the Inves away. Gaim soon joined them.

"Are you okay, Shino?"

"We're in this together now!" Aura said.

"Kirito! Asuna!"

"I didn't think either of you would be content in the confines of weakness for long." Baron calmly said as he pointed his Banaspear at them. "Get them!" He ordered.

Gaim started fighting Baron as Aura and Ryugen were handling the Inves. Gaim tried to land a hit on him but Baron just jabbed Gaim off with his lance's pommel.

"But that belt is too much for either of you." Baron said as he and Gaim were circling one another with the latter pointing his Daidaimaru at Baron. "You must brandish your power to subjugate the weak. You refuse to attain true strength!"

"You're wrong!" Gaim denied. "Strength isn't just about showing off power!" he said before he and Baron charged at each other with the weapons clashing against each other. They soon ran off to the side.

With Ryugen and Aura, Ryugen got pushed back but before an Inves could stomp on her, Aura appeared and slashed the Inves. She then summoned energy raspberries and fired them at the monster before helping Ryugen up.

Gaim and Baron were exchanging blows before Baron disarmed Gaim of his Daidaimaru. Baron was about to stab him until Gaim held his lance.

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim said before kicking Baron back.

Ryugen overheard the whole thing and realized her reason for becoming a Kamen Rider in the first place. The grape-armored Rider then presumed helping Aura fight off the Inves.

"Encouraging people around you, filling them with courage…That's what real strength is!" Gaim said.

"Nonsense!" Baron gawked before charging.

To his surprise, Gaim pushed Baron back with a punch to the chest.

"Here's another!" Gaim said as he punched Baron in the chest again. Baron was on one knee and looked at Gaim, who roared.

Ryugen and Aura managed to get the two Inves in one spot before they fired at them. The Inves still charged but as they were fighting, Ryugen pulled out the Ichigo Lockseed that she won.

"Kirito! Use this!" Ryugen said as she tossed it to him.

Gaim caught it.

"Okay!" He said before opening it.

"**ICHIGO!"**

A zipper portal appeared above his head and opened, revealing a giant strawberry. Baron looked up to see what his rival was going to do.

"What?" Baron let out.

Gaim replaced his Lockseed with the new one.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"Yosh!" Ryugen said as Gaim's standby music was playing. Aura was watching with curiosity as well as Hase and Jonouchi.

"A strawberry!?" Ryotaro gawked as Team Gaim was watching the fight from the sidelines. Baron got up and charged. He couldn't let this happen. Before Baron can strike, Gaim sliced the lock. It lower part had a few kunai with strawberry insignias in the middle.

"**SEIYA!"**

Gaim's orange armor disappeared and the strawberry was about to drop until Baron tried to swat at Gaim. Gaim moved to the side and the fruit fell down before it bounced off the ground with its bottom part opened. It then landed on Gaim's head.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The fruit opened with the opened lower part as Gaim's right shoulder armor, the top part unfolded to his left side, becoming the left shoulder armor. The right side folded onto his back, becoming his back armor. The front piece of the strawberry folded to his chest before a chest plate with the insignia of a strawberry, which came from the inside, was folded against it.

Gaim's new helmet was red studded with a green top and his visor resembled a slice of a strawberry. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms.

**(Play E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

Gaim was looking at his new pair of kunai, the Ichigo Kunai. Ryugen and Aura soon came at his side.

"Throwing kunai? Nice, thanks!" Gaim said to Ryugen before throwing a kunai at Baron. It exploded on impact but Baron blocked it, even if he was pushed back. His Inves soon came to him as held out his locks.

"Get them!" He ordered before they charged.

Gaim pulled out two more kunai.

"Let's get them, guys!" Gaim said.

"Right!" Both girls said before they charged. Gaim moved past the Inves and headed for Baron while Aura and Ryugen keep the Inves at bay.

Baron was trying to swat at Gaim but he kept dodging and thanks to his new form, he was more nimble. Gaim managed to get Baron off guard before pushing him away.

Aura held one Inves against her rapier before slashing it to the side while Ryugen aimed her gun and shot the other one.

Ryugen charged at Baron, trying to land a punch but was pushed away. Ryugen got up quickly and fired her gun. Before Baron could block it, Aura sent energy raspberries at his back, making stagger and unable to block Ryugen's shots.

Gaim then threw his kunai.

"And swoosh!" Gaim said before the kunai exploded on Baron's armor, flinging him across the floor. His Inves came to cover him while Aura joined her fellow Riders.

"Let's end this!" Gaim said before getting his lock off.

"**LOCK OFF!"**

He then placed his Lock in his Musou Saber while Ryugen sliced her lock but Aura sliced hers twice.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**HAI!"**

"**BUDOU SQUASH!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASBERRY AU LAIT!"**

"**1-0-0-0!"**

**"ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

Gaim's saber was charging with red energy and Ryugen's gun was charging as she aimed. For Aura, her raspberries detached from her rapier's hand guard before forming a huge energy raspberry bunch. She stuck her rapier in the middle.

Gaim slashed upwards, launching a huge energy kunai. As it flew it transformed into a huge energy strawberry and exploded, launching multiple energy kunai at the Inves.

Ryugen pulled her trigger while Aura twisted her rapier. Energy grapes and raspberries were launched at the Inves, making them explode. The only enemy left standing was Baron.

"Alright!"

"We did it!" Liz beamed in joy as well as the rest of Team Gaim.

**(End E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"Hmph." Baron said as he pointed his lance at the three. "Well, well. So you did have a surprise for me, Aura, Gaim."

Before more fighting can continue, Hase and Jonouchi appeared in front of Baron.

"I don't think going three on one is a good idea, boss." Jonouchi assessed.

"You two…" Baron muttered unpleased. What these two up to?

"We'd prefer you didn't underestimate us." Jonouchi advised. "We're not exactly slouches ourselves."

To everyone's surprise, the two pulled out…blank Sengoku Drivers!

"Wha-!?" Gaim remarked. He did not see this coming.

"No way! They've got belts!?" Ryugen gawked in surprise as well.

"Now there's…seven of us." Aura noted.

"You may not have noticed, but we've been busy!" Jonouchi said he and Hase placed on their new Drivers. The belts materialized as well as their faceplates.

For Jonouchi, the blank panel was then marked with a brown helmet styled like a medieval helmet with a metal plating coming down between the eyes. The visor was rainbow-coloured and the background was a faded misty gray.

For Hase, his new faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chin with a visor that was rainbow-coloured as well.

Jonouchi brought out a Donguri Lockseed while Hase brought out a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**DONGURI!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI!"**

The zipper portals appeared over their heads. Above Jonouchi was a giant acorn while for Hase, it was a giant pinecone.

The two placed their Lockseeds in and locked them.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Their standby music started to play. Hase's was similar to Gaim's while Jonouchi's was similar to Aura and Baron's.

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen braced themselves while Baron looked anticipated.

The two then sliced their locks.

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The nuts fell over them. Jonouchi was donned in a brown version of Baron's suit while Hase's suit was a a black version of Gaim's but the bracers were silver.

**"DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**

**"MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!"**

For Jonouchi, the metal acorn then unfolded. The sides split and covered his shoulders, making the acorn cap into strong shoulder armor. The front and back unfolded onto his chest and back, the chest portion holding a round section of armor like a medieval warrior. His helmet looked like a Viking's and an acorn and his eyes were lit yellow. And in his hand was a hammer whose head was styled after an acorn.

For Hase, the pinecone unfolded as well, the bottom halves folding onto the back and front while the sides shifted onto the shoulders. His armor looked like layered pieces of black and brown armor which covered his chest and pointed up on his shoulders. His faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chin with a visor that was yellow. The helmet attachment was pointed at the top and layered with the same armor as his Arms. He then gained a spear with a pinecone underneath the blade.

"More Kamen Riders!?" Gaim said, which was basically on Team Gaim's mind.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

Inside the back of a moving limo, Minato was having a conversation with a…subordinate.

"The data looks quite satisfactory so far." Minato noted.

"We've had quite a few Sengoku Drivers earmarked for testing." The subordinate said, as he was going through files regarding the Drivers' users. "I've already handed out a majority of them." The subordinate said, revealing to be Sid. "I think we're doing quite well in this short a time."

"What about the anomaly, Bujin Gaim?" Minato asked.

"That's actually a problem." Sid said. "Apparently his Driver doesn't send back data like the others do. I don't even remember handing a Driver out to anybody that isn't the files."

"So we have a thief then." Minato assumed. "Anyways, what were you thinking giving mere lab rats the ability to ride across dimensions? It may place us in a suboptimal position." Minato said annoyed, as he looked like he gritted his teeth.

"On the other hand, say one of them beat you to solving the mystery of the Forest of Helheim for us?" Sid inquired as he looked at Asuna's before turning to Kaito's.

"Don't be ridiculous." Minato scoffed in slight denial.

Sid then offered him the files to read. "Here's the files on the Belt wearers. You want a read?"

"I have no reason to." Minato answered as he shoved it off. "Keeping tabs on them is your job." He said as he placed on sunglasses.

"If you say so." Sid answered before the limo stopped and dropped him off before leaving. He then flipped through the pages of the files. "Well, well…then I've got my work cut out for me." He noted.

He continued turning the pages until he stopped at Shino's profile. Meanwhile Bujin Gaim was on the roof staring at him as he was playing with his Blood Orange Lockseed. He soon left after a few minutes.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops V)

Officers Blade and Kabuto were on beat patrol.

"You know, I kinda like mornings like these." Blade noticed.

"Yeah, just trying to take a nice patrol with no-."

Before Kabuto could finish, they see Kamen Rider Ryuga running away from them.

"Huh?"

"What the heck is this guy doing!?"

They soon caught him and were questioning him.

"What are you running from!?" Blade asked.

"Because…I wanted to get away from here." Ryuga answered.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"To get away from you guys. You were going to arrest me."

"If you hadn't run, we wouldn't have walked by you." Blade said.

"Yeah, until you recognize me as the arsonist from two days ago."

"Hey, wait a minute, that is him!" Kabuto recognized.

"Oh crap, why did I say it?"

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, there's my latest Gaim chapter! ****Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	7. More Riders Enter the Fray!

**AN: Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter of Gaim! I'm starting to like Gaim so I thought of giving it another chapter before I move on. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

Chapter 7: More Riders Enter the Fray!

Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen were looking at the two new nut-themed Riders.

"I am…Kamen Rider Kurokage!" Hase, now Kurokage, declared as he spun his Kagematu a little before setting it on the ground. It made sense since Kurokage means "Black Shadow."

"Huh? We're naming ourselves now?" The armored Jonouchi asked in surprise. The names for the rest of the Riders came from DJ Sagara on his Beat Riders Hotline. He was then thinking of a new name. "Alright, then I guess I'm-."

"And he's Gridon." Kurokage said.

"W-What!? NO!" Jonouchi, now Gridon, exclaimed in disappointment and disbelief. He just thought of a perfect name only for his partner to give him a stupid name taken by reversing the syllables of his Donguri Lockseed.

"Huh?" Gaim gawked surprised, even he had to admit that name was a little ridiculous…even for someone like Jonouchi.

"Oh, come on…" Ryugen groaned.

Aura giggled a little bit.

"Gridon? That really does sound silly! Why not just name him Ornac?" Aura joked.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Gridon snapped.

Like the others, the rest of Team Gaim laughed at such a ridiculous name.

"Gridon? Is he kidding?" Liz let out as she was laughing.

"Like, in 'acorn' or 'donguri'?" Ayano pointed out.

"That's pretty terrible." Ryotaro added.

"I know, right?" Suguha agreed.

Gridon rushed to his partner.

"Why do I have to be Gridon? You get the cool name!" Gridon pointed out.

"Dude, just go with it." Kurokage advised, trying to silence the acorn Rider.

"No way! Thanks to you, I'm a laughing stock among the Riders!"

Soon the argument was broken up when Baron walked through them and stood in front of the Gaim Riders.

"Hmph. Now, time for a fresh start." Baron said as he twirled his Banaspear before pointing it at them. The three got in a combat position and were ready for anything.

"So we better get ready to fight them, right Kurokage?" Gridon asked as he tossed his Donkachi in the air before catching it.

"You got that right or better yet…" Kurokage said as he and Gridon approached Baron.

Kurokage then…slashed Baron in the back with his lance, bring him to his knees.

"Huh?" All three Gaim Riders said.

* * *

**(Play Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

**The scene is zipped open revealing Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Aura, and Zangetsu back-to-back behind fence with locks attached. They were posing as the camera was focused on Gaim.**

**The plants of Helheim begin to diminish to reveal an object. That object was soon smashed by the Riders' weapons and when they stopped it was revealed to be the title.**

**[Got it, move…wow…]**

**[Don't say no, just live more! Don't say no, just live more!] We see the four Riders in a room of Samurai armors as they posed. Gaim pointed his Musou Saber while the reflection under him was Kirito.**

**[Survival, you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku.] Kirito runs towards the screen but a fence with locks blocks him from doing so. He then sees himself with Orange Lockeed and tries to call out to him. He and the fence crumbles away as the other Kirito walks away.**

**[Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi was hirake rarete shimatta. (Don't say no, just live more!)] Team Baron starts dancing with Kaito leading them. We then see Kirito and Kaito glare at each other; each one holding a Lockseed. Kirito had the Orange Lockseed while Kaito had the Banana Lockseed. In their reflection were Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron, who started to charge at each other. Asuna, with the Raspberry Lockseed, looks at the battle while her reflection was replaced with Kamen Rider Aura.**

**[Doko ni aru? (Don't say no, just live more!)] In the reflection Kirito and Kaito have some kind of hand wrestle while someone picks up the Budou Lockseed. That someone is revealed to be Shino and sees her brother Minato holding the Melon Lockseed. In their reflections were Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu. Shino tries running to him but a fence get in between them while Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at Ryugen's neck.**

**[Dou tsukau? Kindan no Kajitsu!] We then see the Riders appearing one by one in the room. We then see Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode but transforms into Gyro Mode as Baron and Aura pass him on their bikes. The scene then shifts to the characters activating their Sengoku Driver, from Zangetsu, Baron, and Gaim in order.**

**[Ima to iu kaze wa.] The orange sphere on Gaim's head unfolds into his armor and soon his Daidaimaru appeared in his hand. He then got into a combat position.**

**[Dare mo tsutaeru tame. Omae no moto ni fuku?] Team Gaim dances while the camera was more focused on Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha. The scene shifts to Kirito saying hi to her while in their reflections were Kaito and the girl in white, who looks like Suguha.**

**[Tsuyukou tsuyoku Blowin' up!] Zangetsu points his Musou Saber at the screen while behind him were pinecone themed Riders. We then see Gaim hack and slash through them and in his reflection Baron was doing the same thing. But the reflection behind showed Aura doing the same.**

**[Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo!] Ryugen shoots down a fence and advance as Team Gaim finishes their dance. They soon disappear to be replaced by Mysterious Girl who points at the viewer.**

**[Soko Genkai? Seiipai! Ikite iru to ieru nara!] Gaim slashes the screen as Team Baron continues their dance. We then see Baron, in Helheim, slashing the Elementary Inves.**

**[Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)] We then see the weapons and broken armors of all the Riders with each respective Lockseed next to them.**

**[Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)] All five riders were back to back, practicing their weapons. We then see Kirito being trapped by a fence with locks and yells as the plants around it grow.**

**[Don't Say No! Just Live More!] Gaim rides on his horse as he rushed to battle.**

* * *

Baron looked at them as he got up.

"What's the meaning of this, you cur?" Baron demanded to know before attacking them. Gridon stepped back as Baron and Kurokage locked in their lances.

"Like you said, it's a fresh start for us!" Kurokage explained.

"That's right!" Gridon agreed and he jumped at Baron, hoping to smash his head with his mallet. Baron dodged it while Team Gaim was confused.

"What's going on?" Suguha asked confused.

"I don't get it." Ryotaro added.

"Hey! I thought you guys were working together!" Gaim pointed out, wanting to know why the Nut Riders were turning on their leader.

"That's right, you guys seemed happy in this alliance of yours!" Aura added.

"Well, looking at it in the long term…" Gridon started as he and Kurokage were fighting Baron. "The best course of action would be to focus on the strongest and most dangerous guy here!" Gridon explained.

Baron dodged his mallet before blocking Gridon's next attack with his spear. Kurokage soon dove in between them. Gridon moved back and decided to quickly finish explaining.

"While we could've taken you guys down fair and square with three on three, it'd be much more efficient to clean him up quick five on one. Don't you agree, Gaimers?" Gridon asked before rushing back to the fight.

The Gaim Riders just looked with a little bit of anxiety especially Aura. Despite Kaito's personality, she respected him enough to know that her former comrade in SAO doesn't deserve to be the victim under a dirty tactic.

"How dare you!" Baron barked before kicking Kurokage's lance away. Kurokage dodged Baron's next attack before holding the lance, struggling to keep him in control. Gridon leapt in the air before whacking Baron in the back of the head.

The impact pushed Baron away as Gridon picked up Kurokage's weapon.

"Here." Gridon said before tossing it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" Kurokage said as he caught it.

"Come on!"

"Right!"

Baron dodged Gridon's charge before Kurokage charged next. Kurokage landed a jab on Baron's shoulder as he ran past him. Gridon then moved back and smacked him away with his mallet. Baron rolled on the floor before the two nut Riders sliced their Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

"**DONGURI SQUASH!"**

"**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**

Kurokage jumped high in the air while Gridon spun. Baron soon got up to see what they were doing.

"What-!?"

Gridon spun in a tornado with his hammer, making him look like an acorn spinning. Kurokage lunged his spear imbued with pinecone aura at Baron. The two attacks collided with Baron, flinging him against a fence.

Baron's armor sparked before reverting back to Kaito with the Driver on and his Lockseed closed. His coat had a few holes while he himself had a few bruises.

Kaito looked up at them in anger, now that they backstabbed her.

"Time to crush your belt so you can never transform again!" Kurokage stated as he and Gridon were walking up to him.

Kaito tried to get up and transform again but was too injured to do so. Kurokage was about to stab Kaito's driver but was stopped by Aura's rapier.

Kaito looked at her surprised while Gaim joined her.

"Sub-Commander…" Kaito let out. Aura looked at him.

"Consider us even from SAO." Aura explained.

"Are you stupid? This is your chance to take down Baron once and for all!" Gridon pointed out.

"Look, whatever's going on in your group, leave us out of your backstabbing schemes!" Gaim retorted. Despite wanting to take Baron down, the Gaim Riders prefer taking him the honorable way not by exploiting him while his "allies" backstab him in the back.

"Actually, it's a pretty sound strategy." Ryugen noted as she walked up to her teammates. While it was a dirty trick, they can't argue with the results.

"Is that so? So what's your plan, Shino?" Gaim asked.

"Obviously, take advantage of an opening in the enemy's guard!" Ryugen said as she shot Gridon off guard.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Kurokage asked surprised as Gridon stood up.

"Then, use the element of surprise to your advantage!" Aura said before charging at Kurokage.

"You better focus!" Gaim shouted before charging with her.

Gaim and Aura tried swing their swords while Kurokage was doing his best to block them. Aura then fired energy raspberries at him, leaving Kurokage defenseless and giving Gaim an opening. Gaim took the moment to land several slashes at Kurokage.

Meanwhile, Gridon ran away like the coward he was as he hid behind a staircase while avoiding Ryugen's shots.

"Ranged weapons are cheating!" Gridon complained before Ryugen fired at him, making him duck. He soon peeked and saw Kurokage's fight with both Gaim and Aura. "Fighting like that is also cheating!" He mentioned before more shots interrupted him.

"You're one to talk!" Ryugen argued as she ran to Gridon. Kaito tried to get up but couldn't.

"Go get 'em, Kirito! Asuna! Shino!" Team Gaim cheered from the sidelines as Gaim and Aura were making short work of Kurokage. Gaim kicked Kurokage in the stomach, making him stumble. Aura tried striking next but Kurokage barely blocked it.

Gaim then struck again before breaking Kurokage's defense. Aura sent multiple slashes against Kurokage's chest before he rolled on the floor. He quickly got up.

"I'm not done yet!" Kurokage declared as he sliced his Lockseed.

"**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**

Kurokage leaped in the air to perform his finisher while Gaim locked his Lockseed into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**1-0-0-0!"**

"**ICHIGO CHARGE!"**

Gaim slashed in the air, sending multiple energy kunai at Kurokage and stopping him from doing his finisher. Kurokage landed on his back, looking at Gaim and Aura before getting up.

Aura then sliced her Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

Her energy raspberries flew off her rapier's hand guard and into her blade, making it a crimson color. She then charged before slashing Kurokage multiple times. On the last strike, Kurokage reverted back to Hase with Driver falling on the floor and his Lockseed flying into Aura's hand.

Hase picked up his Driver and looked at the two Riders.

"We'll remember this!" He angrily said before leaving.

Gridon was rolling on the stairs in an effort to dodge Ryugen's shots.

"Fine! I give, I give-!" Gridon begged for mercy as Ryugen moved closer towards him. "Fooled you! How's this?!" Gridon yelled as he jumped upwards, trying to hit her with his mallet.

Ryugen dodged all of his swing before kicking him aside. Gridon landed on the floor.

"Ow…" He let out before looking to see Ryugen pulling the back of her gun. "Hey now! Let's think about this! There's no need for violence!" Gridon tried persuading before standing up.

Ryugen just charged her gun and fired. Gridon just took it and tumbled down the stairs.

"OW! OW! OW!" Gridon said before reverting back to Jonouchi with his Driver off to the side and his Donguri Lockseed flying to Ryugen's hand.

Jonouchi picked up his Driver and got up.

"You only got lucky, got that?!" Jonouchi retorted before running off.

"Yatta!" Team Gaim cheered for their Riders' victory. "They did it!"

The Riders cancelled their transformations as they walked up to Kaito, who was still against the fence.

"You really oughta pick your friends better, you know." Kirito said as he offered his hand.

"Those fools were mere pawns, nothing more." Kaito clarified before getting up on his own. "I never expected anything from them."

"You should really start to loosen up, you know?" Asuna said.

"Just shut it! You and I are even now." Kaito said looking at Asuna before looking at Kirito. "Strength is power used to seize what you desire by force…it's a measure of who deserves to stand at the very top!" Kaito said before limping away. "I don't want to hear anymore of your idealistic nonsense!"

He was soon gone from their sights.

"He's not gonna give up, is he?" Kirito asked.

"Trust me, he's a stubborn one. But he did save my life at one point in SAO." Asuna said.

* * *

_(Three years ago at Aincrad Floor 50)_

_The raid team, including the KoB, were facing off against the boss of the floor; Grimar's Phantom Armor. _

_The boss swung his sword blowing away the players. Asuna jumped away and saw an opening. She lunged but the Armor saw her before smacking her to the side. It then sent an energy slash at which Asuna was unable to block. She flew across the floor. When she landed, she looked at her health bar and noticed that one more attack like that then she's done._

_The Armor was about to strike her down with its greatsword and as it seemed that death was certain for her, it was stopped._

_Asuna looked up to see Kaito's Avatar, Marloe, blocking the sword with his._

"_Sub-Commander, I advise you actually prove yourself as our sub-commander by showing your strength as one!" Marloe advised._

_Asuna seemed surprised before nodding._

* * *

(Present)

"Kirito, Asuna…" Shino started as she walked up to them. Her clothes were a little messy and she had a few scratches on her from Baron's pummeling but she was still smiling. "Thank you. I don't think I could have won alone."

Kirito just smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. You helped me see things a lot more clearly. And you're definitely no pushover when it comes to this. Thanks." Kirito said, now thinking that Shino and Asuna could now help with the team. He offered his hand which Shino shook. "You, Asuna, and Sugu take good care of the team."

Asuna smiled.

"Kirito…"

"Kirito! Asuna! Shino!" The team called before going to them to celebrate their victory.

* * *

(The next day)

"**HELLO~ KAWAGOE CITY!" **DJ Sagara started as his show was being broadcasted throughout the city. On his desk were the Orange, Banana, Raspberry, Budou, Donguri, and Matsubokkuri Lockseed. **"Have we got a flood of news for you today! Looks like someone slipped a knife into Baron's back, and wedge into their big alliance!" **

He soon brought up footage of Kurokage and Gridon backstabbing Baron.

"**The new Kamen Riders called themselves Kurokage and Gridon, and started up an open war against Baron." **

There was soon footage of the two nut themed Riders using their finishers against Baron before the footage showed Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen, fighting against them to save Baron.

"**But suddenly, Gaim, Aura, and Ryugen turned around to back him up…And whoa! Talk about your crazy brawls! With all these alliances forming and breaking all over the place, it's like we're having our own little Sengoku States right here in Kawagoe!" **DJ Sagara said before pretending to play the trumpet.

* * *

(In Dicey Café)

Sid was watching the footage on his iPad from his room. He had a satisfactory look on his face before turning it off.

"Things are starting to get interesting." Sid mused, he'd soon opened his bad and bulled out a blank Sengoku Driver. "Now, what to do with you?" He wondered.

* * *

(In Team Gaim's garage)

Shino and everyone was looking at the board and trying to calculate where their team stands now.

"That counted as a win for us against both Raid Wild and Invitto." Shino started as she was moving team names across the board. "And since Baron lost to them, they're bleeding points. So that sends us up the ranking…meaning Team Gaim if finally tied with Baron for first place!" Shino happily announced.

Everyone in Team Gaim was cheering for the fact they have the chance to beat Baron at being number one.

"But we can't spend all our time celebrating!" Suguha reminded. "Now that we're in the top class, we've gotta step up our dances! We're gonna have to put in some intense practice."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Ayano said with confidence.

"That's true. And we're going to have some tough Inves opponents, and not just Baron. We're also going to have a lot more teams aiming for our online territories if they can't beat us in the real world. That's where the real challenge is."

"Yeah, but if that happens, you can transform and shoot 'em all down!" Ryotaro said before mimicking her Henshin pose as he patted Shino's shoulder and jabbed her gut jokingly.

"Kirito and Asuna said they'd help if we need an extra hand, too!" Liz pointed out.

"Hey, not just those two lovebirds. I'll still be fighting, you know." Shino said before practicing her Henshin pose.

"Like this?" Ryotaro said as he tried to copy her Henshin pose like the others. "Henshin!"

Suguha smiled while thinking about her brother and Asuna.

"I wonder how Oniichan and Asuna's job hunt is going…" Suguha wondered out loud.

* * *

(With Kirito and Asuna)

"ACHOO!" Kirito and Asuna let out as they were walking down to a potential job site. They then felt a weird feeling shortly after that sneeze.

"Is someone talking about us?" Asuna wondered.

"I hope in a good sense. Anyways, we're here." Kirito said as the couple faced a building named Charmant which was a pastry shop.

They entered and it was about what one would expect from a pastry shop. Kirito and Asuna looked around before a receptionist noticed them.

"Welcome." The man greeted.

The couple faced him.

"Excuse us, but we an interview here for the part-time jobs." Asuna said.

"Oh yes, please wait a second." The man said before going to the back.

The two looked around and were anxious, especially Asuna. She was good cook but she didn't really make desserts.

"Boss! Those kids are here the part-time jobs!" The man said.

Just then a man in his mid-thirties, he had a hat on but looked flamboyant.

"I ask you, refer to me as a patissier."

"My apologies!" The receptionist said before leaving.

Kirito and Asuna were surprised by the patissier's appearance before regaining their composure. Kirito spoke first.

"Oh, hi. My name's Kazuto Kirigaya and this Asuna Yuuki. We're here about the jobs." Kirito said as he introduced himself and Asuna.

The patissier walked up to them before lifting their chins with his fingers like a lover would.

"What are your birthdays?" He asked out of the blue.

"It's, uhh…October 7th." Kirito answered awkwardly.

"Mine is, well…Spetember 30th." Asuna answered in the same manner as her boyfriend.

The man had a disgusted look on his face before letting his fingers off them.

"Ugh, two Libras. I simply cannot abide Libras."

Kirito and Asuna just gave him weird looks.

"Your responses were utterly lacking _esprit_(spirit)! And your fashion sense is devoid of the slightest hint of elegance." He said as he was circling them, examining them. _"Non, non, non. _You're not needed here, darlings." He said before leaving.

"Wait, what!? What does our birthdays have to do with anything!? This is a cake shop, isn't it!?" Kirito interjected, feeling that this "interview" wasn't really much of an actual interview.

"Yeah, you haven't even seen what we can do!" Asuna pointed out.

The patissier looked at them with an angry look before taking off his hat, revealing his bald head.

"That you even ask…proves that either of you lack even the slightest hint of artistic vision!"

"What the heck is he talking about!?" Asuna whispered to Kirito. Kirito was just too dumbfounded right now to even make an answer.

"True art requires visionary artisans, sublime materials, perfection of process! This store's policy is unfaltering and uncompromisable! You two are incapable of achieving true art. Either of you are not mature enough for that yet. _Adieu!" _The patissier said before leaving.

The two just stared at where he was with gaped mouths, trying to comprehend whether the man was insane or not.

* * *

(Kirigaya residence)

"Hey, is it okay that I'd stay for dinner?" Asuna asked as she and Kirito settled in.

"That depends, are you making it?" Kirito asked with anticipation.

"Maybe, but right now, I'm not really in the mood after what happen at Charmant." Asuna answered.

"I hear that." Kirito said before resting himself on the couch. Just then the two heard the door opened.

"Oniichan, I'm home!" Suguha said as she opened the door with a bag in her hand. She noticed Asuna. "Hi, Asuna! How was your job hunt with Oniichan?"

"Terrible, he said that we're 'not needed'." Asuna explained

"Well, I don't really see Oniichan into baking but you, I don't know…."

"He didn't even say anything about cakes or baking!" Kirito interjected.

"Anyways, I brought some cakes from Charmant." Suguha said as she went to the table.

"Charmant!?" Kirito and Asuna remarked at the same time.

"I've always wanted to try one of their cakes!" Suguha said as she opened the bag and went for some plates. "But they're really expensive."

"Where'd you get the money for it then?" Asuna asked as she sat herself on the table.

"The team chipped in."

"Is that place really so special?" Kirito asked as he got the plastic bag and threw it away.

"Huh!? You never heard of it, Oniichan!?"

"Charmant is like, far and away the best food you'll find in the whole prefecture!" Suguha said as she set the plates down.

"That's not true, Asuna's is the best." Kirito interjected before Asuna looked at him with a smile on her face.

"The managers trained as a patissier in France for 10 whole years, and even won the Coupe de Monde!" Suguha explained.

"Coupe de…?" Kirito asked trying to pronounce the whole phrase.

"Not only that, but he's part of the Relais Desserts. Hardly anyone in Japan has made that grade!" Suguha continued to explain.

"Relay…what?" Kirito asked again. Asuna just had an unsatisfied look on her face.

'_Oh please, I bet I can outcook him.' _Asuna thought.

"His name is Oren Pierre Alfonso." Suuha said. "He even gained French citizenship to become a better patissier! He's incredible!"

Kirito was looking at Oren's picture and to his shock it was the patissier from before. Asuna looked as well and growled at the picture while Kirito hissed.

Suguha opened the box, revealing a few slices of different cakes.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" Suguha said before taking a slice.

Asuna and Kirito each grabbed a slice, wanting to see what's so special about Oren. Suguha took a bit out of hers.

"It's so good!" She squealed out of delight.

Asuna was about to take a bite until she accidentally dropped her slice on Kirito's.

* * *

(Later outside)

Kirito was relaxing on the roof, while Asuna and Suguha were online now. Since Asuna didn't bring her stuff, Kirito allowed her to use his NerveGear.

"What is the deal with that guy?" Kirito wondered before staring out into the sky. He decided to go back in and work on Yui's surveillance system until…

"_Help us!"_

He heard that voice, got up, and looked around.

"What the-!?"

"_Help us!"_

Kirito turned around and saw a vortex in front of him.

"_Help us!"_The voice came from the vortex.

"Someone needs help!" Kirito said before placing his Driver and getting out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

He quickly did his pose before placing it in and locking it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He immediately sliced it.

"**SEIYA!"**

The orange fell on his head.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Gaim took action and jumped in.

* * *

(In another world)

A certain ringed Rider and golden beat themed Rider were having trouble fighting the monsters despite the past Riders' appearance. But just then an orange comet fell out of the sky and crashed in the ground.

The smoke faded, revealing Gaim.

"Kyon, look! Another Rider!" Beast said…in a female voice.

"I've never seen him before." Wizard stated.

"You wanna piece of me pal!?" Den-O said as he, Hibiki, and Kiva were on their guard to protect the kids.

Gaim didn't answer as he just scanned the area. He was about to take a few steps forward when all the monsters nearby were about to charge him.

He immediately slashed a monster with his Daidaimaru and another as well. He was making short work of the monster before placing his Daidaimaru in his other hand and withdrawing the Musou Saber. He pulled the back and fired at a monster then at another.

He started fighting effectively now that he had two swords as he fighting these monsters with no trouble at all.

All of them decided to charge at once and Gaim noticed.

"Let's finish this!" Gaim said as the monsters charged at him. He then spun in a circle, making him look like an orange slice but he slashed all the monsters in the process, destroying them.

Beast was applauding him while Wizard looked at him.

"Wow…" She remarked.

"Who are you?" Wizard asked.

"Ore wa…Gaim!" Gaim introduced himself as he turned to face Wizard and Beast.

"Thanks, pal." Beast said.

"Not a problem but what is place?" Gaim asked as he looked aound. "I kinda doubt you guys were the ones calling for-wait a minute! You're Wizard!" Gaim remarked. He'd remember seeing the videos about the Kamen Riders fighting and among them was Wizard.

"Yeah." Wizard confirmed.

"Aw crap, sorry…" Gaim apologized when he remembered that he was in the middle of something before he was called. "I was in the middle of something! Seeya, but…man, where in the hell-?" Gaim started to wonder until his portal dragged him back to his world.

* * *

(In Gaim's world)

Kirito was spit of the portal that he went into before it closed. Kirito got up and found his Driver on the floor. He picked it up and looked at where the portal once was.

"What was that all about?" Kirito wondered out loud. A part of him was worried, but he was sure that Wizard could do something but he didn't even meet who was calling for help.

Regardless, he placed his Driver away and walked downstairs but was prepared if he was called for help again.

* * *

(At Baron's Base)

A group of males placed down Baron coats on the table before Zack and Peco.

"Sorry, bro, but Red Hot's quitting your little club." Sonomura said, who wasn't satisfied with the alliance since the betrayal plus Yolko told the other teams about Kaito's intentions. "It's over. We ain't gonna be your backup dancers any more."

Meanwhile Kaito accidentally let a Joker card fall out of his deck.

"You'll regret this." Zack said.

"We're already regrettin' going along with you and Jonouchi to begin with! Ja ne." Sonomura stated before he and the rest of Red Hot left.

"Now what, Kaito? Our alliance is falling apart." Zack said as Kaito was shuffling his deck.

"I was growing bored with that foolishness anyways. I suppose…this was all the excitement it was ever going to provide." Kaito said before making the deck vanish.

"Have you seen the rankings, though?" Peco asked. "Gaim's leveled with us in the rankings now."

"There's a bigger game at stake here than Gaim." Kaito answered. "Invitto and Raid Wild aren't that many points behind. Every other team would love to benefit while we war with Gaim." Kaito said regaining his deck and dropping the cards on the floor. "Our first goal should be to clear a gap between us and third place. "

Kaito was soon heading upstairs.

"If Gaim manages to keep pace with us, then good for them." Kaito said.

"You sound like you want them to." Zack noted.

"Maybe I do." Kaito answered back.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

Sonomura was currently dealing with Sid as he was looking at a Lockseed with a durian on it and the code "LS-12."

"I'll take it!" Sonomura happily said as he placed a lot of money on the table. Sid smiled before taking a blank Sengoku Driver.

"Take this, too. To celebrate you getting out of the alliance's shadow." Sid said as he offered it to him.

"You serious?" Sonomura said as he happily examined it. "Thanks a ton!"

Meanwhile on a nearby table, Hase and Jonouchi were examining their new primary Lockseeds while they also bought a couple others, just in case.

"Sid sure knows how to bleed us dry." Hase remarked as he looked at his empty wallet.

"He knows our belts aren't any good without Lockseeds to use in them." Jonouchi explained as he stared at his new Donguri Lockseed.

Sonomura passed by them and Hase noticed the blank Sengoku Driver in his hand

"Huh?"

Jonouchi looked as well, only to see Sonomura with his new Driver before leaving.

"Sonomura's got one, huh. Yet another team with a belt. Great." Jonouchi unenthusiastically and sarcastically remarked.

"It's not meant to be like this, man!" Hase said as he stood up. "Isn't the whole point of having Sengoku Drivers so that we can beat these guys!?"

Jonouchi then had an idea.

"Well, Hassy… I think what we really need to do to step up our game is improve our teamwork." Jonouchi proposed.

Hase soon sat down, nodding at the proposal.

"I gotcha…then we'd better start training!" Hase said.

Yolko was watching and happy that things are mostly back to normal but it's starting to become more interesting with all these Riders appearing. How will this change the Inves Game?

Sid looked at her as if he just read her thoughts. He smiled as an idea popped in his head.

* * *

(At the Asada Mansion)

Shino was walking home from school and walked towards her room. When she passed by Minato's room, she saw her older brother packing a brief case with a Sengoku Driver, Melon Lockseed, and a Lockseed with a watermelon design on it.

Shino had a surprised face on before trying to walk away as quickly as possible only for her brother to notice her.

"Is that you, Shino?" Minato asked as he went out of the room to notice her trying to walk to her room. "Did you just get back?"

"Um, yeah." Shino answered.

"Come in." Minato said.

Shino nodded and went in.

"We need to talk about your higher education." Minato explained. "Take a seat."

Shino nodded and sat down across from him after placing her bags on the floor next to her. Before any real conversation can occur, Minato's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry." Minato said as he answered the phone and walked out of the room. "I'm here. Yes, we're still collecting data on it. Do continue. In fact, we may need more heads on it. What's the status of the request to HQ?"

Shino quickly walked up to the briefcase and noticed the items. She lightly touched Minato's Sengoku Driver.

'_A Sengoku Driver…' _She soon grabbed the Lockseed with the watermelon and the code "LS-10". Shino remembered Kirito mention Zangetsu but does Zangetsu have any connection to her brother? _'Why would Nii-san have one of these?'_

"I see. I'm on my way." Shino heard her brother coming back and quickly closed the brief case and hid the Lockseed in her coat as she walked back to her previous spot. Minato soon came back in.

"I'm sorry, but we'll sit down and talk later. Maybe when I get a day-off we can see a movie together as siblings." Minato said as he grabbed his jacket. Despite his current "project" at Yggdrasill, Minato still wanted to spend time with his little sister to make up for the years he missed being with her.

"It's okay, are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I may be out all night." Minato said before grabbing his briefcase and walking down the stairs. Shino was watching him leave.

"Stay safe. Love you." Shino said.

"Love you too." Minato said before he went out the door.

Once he was gone, Shino pulled out the Suika Lockseed and wondered why he would have this.

* * *

(In Oren's apartment)

Oren was watching footage of Gaim and the others fighting Kurokage and Gridon in his pink bath robe. Next to the TV were several trophies and medal. Next to them was his old uniform from the army and a picture of his younger self when he was in the air force.

"So, so dull." Oren muttered disappointed as he took a sip of his wine glass. "These rank amateurs can't put on a good fight." He turned off the TV.

"Do children these days really enjoy watching these pathetic games? They're all fakers, the lot of them!" He took another sip before setting the glass down and standing up.

"Amateurs play-fighting! These imposters can never match the brilliance of a true warrior! If they go on, society may forget the true passion required to fight! Oh, this simply will not do!" Oren said before walking over to the blank Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed that Sonomura acquired earlier.

"They need to be taught the true meaning of war. Of battle!"

* * *

(The next day)

After school, Kirito was marking off potential job sites for him and Asuna.

"Man, these places all need qualifications…" Kirito moaned before hearing something like yesterday. Instead of those kids, he heard the sounds of battle and a wish of a little boy to help defeat a monster named Amadam.

A portal appeared in front of him. Kirito got up, took out his Lockseed, and stood up as he placed his Driver on. He smiled.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

* * *

(In the other world)

An orange comet fell out of the portal and crashed in front of Amadam. The boy smiled when Gaim emerged from the smoke.

"_**What? Was there a Kamen Rider like this!?" **_Amadam questioned.

Gaim looked around him and saw the fourteen Riders before him, downed but not out.

"You guys are Kamen Riders?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah, we're warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called." Wizard answered as he stood up. "And they always appear when someone is calling for help."

"Well, I did hear someone calling for help." Gaim said as he looked at the boy who called.

"So did I. I said I would help…that's how I got here. So, that makes you a Kamen Rider too." Wizard explained.

Gaim nodded in understanding.

"So…I really am Kamen Rider Gaim, right?" Gaim said as he held both of his swords. The boy smiled before he passed out.

"_**What are you two babbling about!?" **_Amadam questioned before charging. _**"Be gone!"**_

Amadam soon charged and Gaim dodged it. The two were starting to fight as Amadam sttempted to punch him but Gaim blocked it and slashed him across the chest. He slashed him again as he passed.

He quickly turned around before slashing him with both of his sword. Amadam stumbled back.

"_**This can't be! Your powers…you share the same source as mine! You're nothing but incomplete failures!"**_Amadam mocked before launching dark fireballs at Gaim.

Gaim just sliced through them with ease before charging.

"Just shut up about things that you don't know!" Gaim said before he repetitively slashed him across the chest with his swords. All the other Riders were getting up.

"Wow, look at him go, Rei." W said before his eye started blinking.

"Indeed Shinji, so this is the fifteenth Kamen Rider." W's feminine side remarked.

"He's good." OOO remarked.

"This kouhai definitely earned our name!" Fourze remarked as well.

Gaim slashed Amadam again, flinging him across the floor. Amadam tried to get up but a light started blinking form his armor. To his surprise, the items he took from the Riders flew out of his body and returned to each respectful owner.

When they did, all the fourteen Riders were in the final forms.

"Now, we'll show you the power of the Kamen Riders!" Nihlus, or Decade, said in his Complete Form.

"Finale da!" Wizard said, now in his Infinity Form.

"Then let's get started!" Gaim declared.

"_**Bring it on, then!" **_Amadam said before firing. Some of the Riders moved out of the way while Kuuga and Agito jumped off into a side kick position.

The two struck together with their Rider Kicks. Amadam flew across the floor but got up before firing again at Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade.

The three jumped up and performed their Rider Kicks against Amadam's chest. Amadam was pushed back upon contact.

"_**That was nothing!"**_

Kabuto, Den-O, and Hibiki jumped next. Their kicks, once again, sent Amadam in the air before landing on the floor. Amadam got up and fired again.

Kiva, Decade, and W jumped up in the Rider Kick position followed by Fourze and OOO. Amadam tried to block it but Kiva, Decade, and W, went through with their Rider Kicks before Fourze and OOO did the same.

Amadam was on the ground before Gaim and Wizard went up next. Amadam tried firing at them but the two jumped up in the air in their Rider Kick position.

"_**Not yet…not yet!"**_

Gaim went through first before Wizard did. The two were behind him before turning around.

"Taste this!" Gaim said as he and Wizard slashed him with their swords.

Amadam was on his knees as electricity was surging through his body.

"_**What was the difference? Myself and you were all born from the same power…!" **_Amadam said before falling down and exploding.

All the Riders went into their normal forms as they check up on the boy, who just woke up.

"We…we saved the world." The boy said. Kuuga gave him a thumbs up.

"It's okay." Kuuga assured.

"Seeya." Den-O said before he and most of the others disappeared, except Gaim, Decade, and Wizard.

"Well, you guys can take it from here." Gaim said before he disappeared back to his world as well.

* * *

(In Gaim's world)

Kirito appeared in a flash of light to find that he was right back where he was. He looked around before relaxing a little bit on the grass.

"I think everything is going to be alright for them now." Kirito mused but before he can actually relax…

"Why am I not surprised to find you like this?" Asuna asked. "What happened to job hunting?"

Kirito turned over.

"Give me a break, I just helped saved the world." Kirito complained.

"By sleeping?" Asuna asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, I-." Kirito was about to explained what happened until they saw a group of people running in a certain direction and among them was Yolko. She noticed them.

"Oh, Kirito, Asuna!" Yolko recognized.

"What's going on? Where are these people heading to?" Kirito asked as he and Asuna noticed a bunch of people heading somewhere.

"Apparently there's an Inves game going on." Yolko explained. "You wanna come?"

"Should we?" Asuna asked.

"Might as well, besides, I'm very curious about who's fighting." Kirito answered before he and Asuna followed Yolko.

* * *

(Underneath a bridge)

Kurokage and Gridon were preparing to train and improve their teamwork. In front of them was a dummy made of pans, hoses, and tins.

"I don't think anyone will bother us here." Gridon observed. "So, what's our attack plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of a move a little like this." Kurokage said before pressing a button on the remote.

Soon the dummy started firing BB pellets at Gridon.

"Hey, watch it!" Gridon screamed in surprised as he fell down from fright. "That's not cool."

"Step one is you taking point to psych out the enemy." Kurokage instructed as he got Gridon up and used him a human shield, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Gridon said as the pellets were being fired on him. With the armor the pellets wouldn't do any damage but they still stung…or at least according to Gridon. Kurokage kept pushing him forward.

"And once we're in range… you make the feint, and…" Kurokage then shoved Gridon towards the dummy, which started shooting water through its nostril.

"Whoa!? Water!? Seriously!?" Gridon gawked from surprise. As he was trying to stay dry, Kurokage jumped and used his shoulders as an extra springboard.

"I strike with my lance!" Kurokage said, mid-air before he struck the dummy down. He then twirled his spear before setting it down. "What'd you think?"

"Why couldn't we do this online?" Gridon sighed as he sat down. He and his partner went online to Alfheim to try their luck in New Aincrad when they found out that their Sengoku Drivers were in their inventory. The armor had a lot of benefits in the game and had a few drawbacks.

Gridon turned around as he heard applause and cheer. He sees a crowd of people watching and cheering for them and among them was Kirito and Asuna along with Yolko, Team Popup's leader.

"What are you all doing here? This ain't a show!" Kurokage snapped.

"But we heard that there was an Inves Game going on here!" Kirito explained.

"Huh?" Gridon gawked.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Kurokage asked.

Everyone was looking at each other until…

"I invited this splendid audience here today." A voice said from the crowd. He moved away from them, revealing Oren.

"What the!?" Kirito let out as he recognized him.

"What is he doing here!?" Asuna questioned.

"Alfonso!" Yolko recognized, obviously familiar with his work as a patissier.

"Who are you?" Kurokage asked.

"I am here to bring a breath of fresh air to your pathetic little game." Oren answered before he stopped in front of the nut-themed Riders. "Oren Pierre Alfonso, head of Charmant."

Everyone was surprised that the best patissier in town would be here but…why?

"Oren?" Kurokage asked dumbfounded, obviously not familiar with Charmant.

"You don't know? He's the best patissier in the city." Gridon explained before Oren pulled out...the blank Sengoku Driver.

"Whoa!" Everyone let out.

Oren kissed the Driver before placing it on his waist, allowing the belt to form. The faceplate was then replaced with the picture of a lime green helmet with a silver faceplate and a scar on one eye in front of a lime green background with red sparks. The faceplate appeared in that manner as an electric guitar riff played.

"A Sengoku Driver!" Kirito recognized.

"No way!" Asuna remarked.

"Why do you have that!?" Kurokage questioned. Usually anyone involved with the Beat Riders had one, regardless of the team.

"I thought Sonomura from Red Hot got that…" Gridon pointed out, remembering seeing Sonomura with it a Dicey Café yesterday.

Oren scoffed in response as he began to tell his story.

* * *

_(Yesterday in Charmant)_

"_All right! With this thing, we're gonna own the streets!" Sonomura boasted with the Driver in his hand as he and couple other members of Red Hot._

"_Yeah!" They all agreed before chanting their team name, obviously causing a problem in the bakery._

_Oren appeared behind them before they looked._

"Pardon _(Excuse me)?" _

_Soon after a few minutes, Oren managed to throw the Beat Riders out of his store. He walked up to them with an annoyed glare._

"_What utter amateurs." He scoffed. "You can't even comprehend the basics of fighting."_

"_Get away! He's a freak!"_

_The rest of Red Hot left as they cowered for their lives._

"_Hey guys, wait!" Sonomura pleaded but they were already gone. He looked at his hand and gripped the Driver before he was ready to fight Oren. "Alright then…" He charged but Oren easily grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back as Sonomura got thrown to the ground, with the patissier still gripping it, almost ready to break his arm._

"_I shall not ask payment for the dolce platter. Provided you hand over this belt of yours." Oren advised before letting Sonomura go. He soon lets him go._

_Sonomura soon took the Driver and Lockseed and offered them to Oren, which he took._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Sonomura screamed as he ran for his life._

_Oren smiled, seeing those kids taught their lesson and now having the means to teach the others._

"Merci beaucoup _(Thank you very much)!"_

* * *

(Present)

"Are you kidding me!?" Kurokage gawked after hearing Oren's story.

"Henshin!" Oren said as he brought out the Locskeed.

"**DURIAN!"**

A zipper portal opened above him, revealing a large green spiky durian. Oren placed the Lockseed in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

An electric guitar theme started playing as Oren stretched his hands aside, and then he crossed them over his head. He then hovered his right hand over his face while putting his left hand back in place and then he stepped back and pushed the knife-shaped lever while doing a swan stance.

The upper part looked liked the inside of a durian while the bottom had a picture of a green spiky sword. The theme played again as the durian dropped on his head, donning him in a green and silver bodysuit, like Baron and Gridon's, but with spiky lavender bracers.

"**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

Inside, Oren's head was covered by his helmet before a durian slice flew in, gaining yellow lit eyes, extremely sharp earpieces, and a red mohawk like the gladiators once had. The durian unfolded with the back of the durian's front growing silver spikes, forming a T-like part for chest armor and sides unfolded to green spiky pauldrons. This was Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms.

In his hands was a pair of swords with spikes on them. The crowd was cheering for him while the Beat Riders were in complete shock.

"No way!" Kirito gasped while Asuna and Yolko were too shocked to even speak.

"Behold, my pageant of death and destruction begins!" Bravo proclaimed as the nut Riders braced themselves for a fight. The crowd was taking videos and recordings of this moment.

Kirito and Asuna then stepped up to the front.

"Hey! You're not even a Beat Rider! Why are you even trying to join the Inves Games!?" Kirito questioned.

"Yeah, especially when you stole a Sengoku Driver!" Asuna pointed out.

Bravo turned to face them.

"My, my, if it isn't the little rejects from before." Bravo recognized. "Is there a problem?"

Kirito and Asuna still had angry looks on their faces as they were tempted to get their Drivers out.

"Combat has always been a form of entertainment! The great Caesars of Rome pit gladiators against each other in the coliseum, so that the gripping stimulus of it all appease their citizens! And now, I shall put on a show to surpass even that!" Bravo declared, making the crowd applaud for him, much to Kirito and Asuna's dismay. Yolko only had an angry look on her face before gripping the inside of her pockets.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Gridon asked, seeing that not even his brilliant mind couldn't keep up with the speech. Kurokage placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All I get is that he wants a fight." Kurokage answered.

"O-okay," Gridon said nodding.

"So let's give him one!" Kurokage said as he pushed Gridon forward again.

"Hey!"

"Go get him, Gridon!" Kurokage cheered before they were right behind his back and Kurokage pushed Gridon towards Bravo.

Bravo turned and dodged Gridon before dodging a strike by Gridon. Bravo kicked him in the chest by pummeling him in the face with one of his Duri Noko swords. Bravo blocked the next hit before kicking Gridon off to the side.

Kurokage jumped on Gridon and used him as a springboard again before aiming his lance at Bravo.

"Here we go!" Kurokage said before Bravo dodged the attack. Bravo then kneed him in the stomach before kicking him in the faceplate. He then slashed him in the chest, making Kurokage fall over.

Bravo just laughed at the two other Riders got up. The two tried charging together but Bravo dodged their attacks before slashing Gridon against the chest. Kurokage tried striking next before Bravo blocked it and quickly slashed him against the chest.

"He's relentless…" Yolko noted

Bravo slashed Gridon and kicked him down. Gridon got up and quickly ran…behind a barrel like the coward he was.

"Come on!" Kurokage said as he tried to stab Bravo only for Bravo to jump on his spear

"_Un, deux…" _Bravo counted as he spun. He stopped with his back in front of Kurokage, who he then kicked. He then jumped behind him and kicked him mid-air. _"Trois!"_

"That old guys' tough!" A bystander remarked.

"He's no ordinary baker…" Kirito noted.

"He's a monster…" Asuna finished.

Kurokage was about to strike him again before Bravo dodged.

"_Un, deux, trois!" _Bravo counted as he dodged and blocked Kurokage's lance.

As Kurkogae was taking a beating, he was calling his partner.

"Hey Gridon!" Bravo then spanked him with one of his swords. "Come on, Gridon, teamwork!"

"Come now! Eyes on me!" Bravo reminded.

"Come on, nut idiots! Beat the durian idiot!" Asuna said.

"Hey, Gridon!"

Behind a barrel, Gridon rather let the Rider with the cooler name take on this mad patissier by himself.

"Really, starting to get tired of being called that…" Gridon sighed, he still hates the name since Kuokage named himself something cooler before giving Gridon his name. He'd rather be safe and sound while letting his "partner" do all the work.

"Ow!"

"Spanking time!"

"Damn it…" Kurkoage groaned as he was about to pull something out but was stopped when Bravo caught him by the back. "Hey, what are you-!?" Bravo then threw him high in the air before Kurokage landed his abdomen on Bravo's spiky mohawk. Bravo threw him off before Kurokage reverted back to Hase.

Hase's Driver flew next to him while his Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand.

"Oh, how cute! These are my spoils, are they?" Bravo asked as he looked at the Lockseed.

The crowd was cheering for him while the other Beat Riders glared at him.

"Merci! Merci!" He then walked over and stomped on Hase's chest. "What a weakling! If this were a real war, you'd be in a body bag by now!"

Meanwhile, Gridon was tiptoeing out of his hiding spot. He held his hammer out and was about to smack Bravo.

"Eat this!" Gridon said but Bravo elbowed him in the face he kicked him in the stomach. He started punching the acorn coward before kicking him one last time through the air. He reverted back to Jonouchi mid-air before he landed in the water. He swam out with his Driver as his Lockseed flew into Bravo's hand.

Jonouchi and Hase soon ran out of here.

"Oh my, merci!" Bravo thanked.

"That guy is awesome!" A member of the crowd said.

"Bravo!" They chanted as Kirito and Asuna glared at him. They were about to do something until…

"That's enough!" Yolko said as she stepped up.

"Yolko, what are you doing!?" Asuna asked.

"And you are?" Bravo asked.

"Just a bystander!" She answered. "If you like using violence as a mean of entertainment then consider yourself my enemy…and I'm taking you down!" Yolko said before pulling out…a blank Sengoku Driver, surprising everyone.

"Yolko, what are you-!?" Asuna asked.

"This ends now!" Yolko said before placing the Driver one with its belt and new faceplate. The faceplate had a dark blue background with a vine and the helmet was dark blue with a silver mouthpiece, rainbow colored visor, and a yellow piece at the forehead.

She brought out a Lockseed with a blueberry on it.

"Henshin!"

"**BLUEBERRY!"**

A zipper portal opened with a giant blue sphere coming out. Yolko tossed it into her other hand as she placed it in her Driver and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Her Driver started playing a theme that was the same as Shino's. Everyone stared at her before she sliced it. The top part was the inside of a blueberry and the bottom had the picture of a bow.

"**HAI!"**

The blueberry dropped on her head, donning her in a suit similar to Ryugen's.

"**BLUEBERRY ARMS! JIANTOU STRIKE!"**

Inside, her face was concealed by her helmet before a blue studded helmet fell, making her visor tuned into a darkish violet. Her sphere unfolded the sides being shoulder pads with a green top. The back was silver as it folded up like Gaim's. And the front folded with the chest piece having a green outline. And in her hand was a double bladed sword which could also work as a bow. This was Kamen Rider Shejian.

Everyone was cheering as the Riders were surprised.

"Now, let's start!" Shejian said before charging.

* * *

(Omake: Kamen Rider Cops VI)

Officer Kiva noticed a group of Fangires sitting on a table. He soon approached him.

"Excuse me, fellas? May I ask what are you doing out here tonight?"

"We're just sitting together like friends. There's no law against that, is there?" A Fangire asked.

"No, there is not." Kiva asked.

"You're right, there's no law against four Fangires sitting next to each other on the side of the road having a conversation together."

"Calm down, sir. There's no reason to be so worked up."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm tired of this nonsense. The only reason you're talking to us is because we're Fangires! I get it!"

"The reason I stopped over to talk to you guys is because you're four Fangires who happen to be standing next to a pile of stolen weapons!" Kiva pointed out as there was a enormous pile of guns, swords, and other weapons next to the Fangires.

"Oh,well…that's not ours. Were those stolen weapons because we didn't even know what that was."

"I thought it was some kind of art piece." Another Fangire said.

"Art piece?"

"Yeah, if you look at it from this angle."

"I don't guys, that's a bit of a stretch." He soon look to see the Fangires getting away in their car. "Aw, hell…."

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, there's my latest Gaim chapter! ****Anyways, please ****review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
